Love In Code
by theclownsarethere
Summary: AU: Piper is off to college and ends up with Alex as her roommate. The two become more than friends but face problems when Piper's past catches up to her and the two turn to cyber crime to stay alive. Ultimately the question is between true love and the ultimate secret to save humanity from self-destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Highway of Hell.

Piper sat uncomfortably in the back seat of the old chrysler her parents called a car, as they jarred their way down the interstate.

She may not know fashion well, but fashioning an old car with a carp-mustard paint job best described as throw-up, didn't seem too fashionable.

What idiots.

Piper readjusted her stiff neck as she stared out the window at the passing trees, road signs, and assorted variety of roadkill that lined the scenic route. She could tell by the dead badger corpses and guts spread across the asphalt that they were now drawing deeper into Minnesota.

Watching the passing of her own state's dead mascot wasn't exactly what she'd planned for her monday afternoon, but that was the harsh reality of life.

"Only 110 more miles and we'll be there," her father announced from the driver seat.

"More like 110 more dead badgers to go," she muttered under her breath.

Damn these people needed to clean the roadkill, but then again the roads were 110 times better to compensate. Damn they not only payed for better roads, but also paved them with her state's mascot that she'd never seen in her own state. Ironic.

"Piper, honey, you need to get ready for that admissions interview," her mom chimed in incessantly, all sunshine and rainbows.

Piper could practically feel her brain cells crying out in utter relief as they committed suicide and quit all functionality.

Lucky bastards.

Soon enough she would be left only using 10% of her brain, then she'd be like the rest of people and their bad interpretation of science.

"Honey, please acknowledge that I'm speaking to you, this is very important."

Yeah right. If it were important she'd obviously not be moving her lips. Bitch.

"You just need to be ready before you get there and appear super awkward and socially inept as you normally do."

Thanks a lot Mom, your confident is so inspiring.

Piper sighed and slumped back against her seat with utter boredom of the situation. She didn't have either the will power, or more importantly, the caffeine to deal with her mom's perpetual pestering.

"Hey, I don't want to hear it," her mom snapped fiercely.

Hm, maybe that's why all the badgers weren't in wisconsin; they'd innocently gone to talk to her mom about refinancing their mortgage payment on their 5 year den loan, and had decided after 5 minutes to run off and get run over by a car in Minnesota. Lucky them.

"Hey, pay attention here young lady. Arkale University has one of the highest ranked medical schools in this nation. If somehow a miracle occurs and you're grades become moderately decent, then this is your best hope of landing a good position as a doctor. If you want any level of success you need a good medical school with all the good competition there is out there."

Good. Good, good, good. Maybe if she said it enough the noun she'd describing might be fucking good for once. But the martingale system clearly ran away from her mother faster than roulet ever did.

"Well answer me young lady!" her mom demanded.

So now she wanted her to talk?

"I got it mom, I just need to get good grades, make a good impression, and be a good girl. I understand," Piper soothed as slowly and reassuringly as she could.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," her mother snapped. "I wasn't born yesterday."

And you couldn't have died then huh?

"Okay, I've got it mom, I'll make this work."

"You better. The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Yeah I know Mom, but why did we have to do this today?" Piper complained. "I mean I've waited months for this free day. I had plans with my friends, and we were having a smash tournament followed by an all night long charity speedrun organized and running tonight. I run 4 of the 5 games for that event, and my friends will never get the world record we need without me. The website also has to be revised because there's always a douche bag hacker out there ddosing and..."

"Language," her mom screamed. "Now, the plan for your medical education takes precedence over everything else. Or would you prefer to be some computer geek with no job and no hope after you serve your time?"

Fuck that control freak clause. Fuck that bitch, fuck her. But she needed to stay on her good side right now. No wonder her dad was cheating her mom with every woman possible. Still she needed to play this one right or her freedom would be gone faster than all else.

"Well at least I'd have a choice in what I was going to do with my life," Piper whispered.

"Hey, you know that our plan for you is the right one. Now I don't want to hear anymore complaints," her mother scoffed.

Piper sighed and slumped back as rested her head against the seat. The chrysler moaned and creaked as it rumbled along mile after mile as she continued to fall deeper into miserably as the country faded past her heavy eyes.

The badgers continued to flow by, one by one, as the sky grew darker with nimbus storm clouds. Piper smiled as she stared headlong into the darkened shapes.

Soon enough she be free of her parents. Only 453 days, 7 hours, 36 minutes, 42 seconds. Then she'd be off at college and their eternal grip on her would have to slacken.

But as the miles flew by the clouds only grew darker, and the dead badgers more frequent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tour of Torture.

Several grueling hours later they arrived at the campus. The storm clouds had cleared away, blowing out of sight in the west. But the shit storm didn't clear so easily for Piper.

She didn't think it was possible for her day to get anymore boring, but somehow it still managed to. Piper quickly found herself in a large lecture hall bustling with other students on tour. People were about the only thing that made Piper uncomfortable, and the crowded room was not her happy place.

She wanted to scream, to run away, to escape, but was paralyzed in the moment, her body flooding with fear.

"Alright everyone, settle down," an older looking guy said tiredly as he took the stage along with several students displaying their Arkale University t-shirts.

Thy were an ugly shade of yellow that reminded Piper all to much of her parent's car, which made her feel even more sick.

"Sit up straight, and pay attention," her mother hissed.

Piper did as she was told, but rolled her eyes as she did so.

No one understood.

"Okay, welcome everyone to Arkale university," the older guy announced enthusiastically. "Welcome to our campus and in just a few moments you will be assigned your tour student and we can begin. Unfortunately not all areas of campus can be toured today because classes are still in progress and exams are soon to come. Luckily some of our theater majors and more… less academically partaking students were able to make it to lead you on this tour today. So go with your assigned group and have fun," he said, not even trying to fake a remote hint of enthusiasm.

The guy walked off stage and disappeared as the students stepped forward and started to collect their groups.

The tour guide wasn't any better than the opening speech. He was obviously a theatre major who thought he was the best comedian to walk the planet. Yet not even the crickets were chirping to his horrible humor. The only genuine comedy was when that the guy tried to walk backwards and continually tripped and stumbled like a drunken monkey only a few steps into the tour. But even that couldn't lift Piper's spirits. All the other students just seemed like nobodies with big talk and dreams to her, but nothing that they'd actually accomplished. These lack luster failures only deepened her isolation as she strode on, her anxiety throbbing as her heart pounded.

Piper tried to hang towards the back of the crowd, keeping her distance and trying to fade away from focus. But her plans were repeatedly foiled as her mom kept grabbing her arm and yanking her to the front of the procession. Piper went along with motion as she wished for a bus to run over their tour guide and possibly her parents as well.

But the universe was never so kind.

She kept her head down no matter her place in group, listening to the continual drone of boring facts, useless information, and repeated questions as all sound started to fade into static noise, flooding her complete reality. Even her mother's insufferable grasp felt far away and distant as she continued to fall forward with the motion like a rag doll.

Everything was so distant and unimportant.

"And over here we have the advanced computer science wing. Our university is number one in course opportunities for students in computer science; With everything from basic coding to engineering graphic and a pioneering program in artificial intelligence, we indeed have it all here."

Say hello, something actually interesting.

Suddenly Piper was focused. An artificial intelligence program was exactly what she wanted. She had to see the computer science wing.

"Uhh, is it possible we could… We could... see some of the computer science wing?" Piper stammered.

The tour guide stopped and looked back at her with a peculiar expression.

"Did you say something?"

Piper's entire face turned bright red as felt the gaze of all the eyes around her lock onto her. She froze under their stares, and judgements as she stood there in place.

"Say something. Say something you idiot. You need to do this," her subconscious screamed.

"Uhh, is it possible to see… the computer science wing?" she repeated.

The guide merely laughed with his annoying fake laugh that just made Piper want to kick him in his smug face. She sucked with people and stabbing them seemed much more natural than putting up with this crap.

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "We still have classes in session there and they don't want to be disturbed. Computer work there is a taxing challenge."

Maybe for your incompetent ass, but not for me.

"But for our next stop we're heading to the medical building, so stay tuned for a visit there."

He droned on as the group flowed through the exit. Piper's lifted spirits had been crushed, leaving her with nothing to do but stand and watch them fade away. She expected the iron grip of her mom to hurl her back up into the front of the chaos, but it that grip never came. Piper looked around, stunned by the realization that the group had simply left her behind. Her parents were towards the front of the procession, asking questions about their medical school no doubt, which left Piper all by herself in the computer science wing of the massive science building.

Well, why not explore a little and see what happens. They won't even notice that I'm gone. I'll slip back in and be perfectly fine.

The thought filled Piper with emotion, but it wasn't the usual, pulsing levels, of anxiety. Now she felt the rush of excitement as she stared headlong into the corridors of computer power that lay ahead of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Alex.

Piper took off towards the assorted classrooms at a sprint. She turned her feet over fast and stayed as quiet as possible as she delved deeper into the wing. The place was utterly amazing: There were large lecture halls filled to the brim with students, and other rooms completely empty.

As she crept along, moving low and staying quiet, she saw a normal looking classroom of students installing ram into desktop computers. Then in another class 3d images danced across a projected screen as images contorted from terraces to tendrils in an intricate show of light.

Piper soaked in the moment as she felt tears threaten to break free of her eyes, with the beauty of her surroundings.

She was finally home.

But then one computer lab at the end of the hallway caught her eye. The lab was completely dark except for the glow of one blue screen in the distance. It seemed odd to leave only one screen on in the darkness, unless someone was using it. And then that someone wouldn't turn on the lights if they didn't want to be seen.

Piper edged closer with excitement until she could make out the distinct shadow of figure sitting alone in the corner of the room. Piper couldn't make out the figure, but she knew she had to find out who it was and what they were doing.

She moved swiftly to the room's wooden door and glanced around to make sure she was still undetected. Piper felt the door handle to the room and was relieved to find it unlocked. Tentatively Piper eased the door open and squeezed into the room. She glanced back as she moved silently and the figure continued to focus without noticing her.

Good.

Piper crept stealthily past several rows of computers and cords, moving painfully slow in order to remain undetected. Her heart pounded with the thrill as time ticked on with her painfully slow but purposeful movements. Finally she was in the row of computers behind the shady figure. Piper smiled as she crept closer, moving directly beside the figure. Then she couldn't savor the moment any longer as she dared to glance up at the user's screen. Piper couldn't stifle the incredulous laughter that shot through her and made figure spring out of their chair and reel away in panic.

Immediately Piper her face burn bright red in alarm. She could now make out the figure a little better, and was shocked at what she was.

The figure in front of her was tall, at least 5'10". By her long and silky black hair, wide hips, and bulging cleavage Piper knew she had now snuck up on a woman. I really hot woman, which made her feel even worse. The brunette was wearing all black clothes, but not in the goth way. No, she had skinny black jeans, a simple black athletic tank top, and sleek black glasses covering her gorgeous green eyes. Instantly Piper was self-conscious.

"I was just checking the programs, I mean the weather, I mean…" woman sputtered as she quickly dashed forward and locked the screen, her face stricken with obvious guilt.

Oh, now she didn't need to be the one taken aback. No, this could be an opportunity.

"Yeah, I wasn't born yesterday, I know what you were trying to do," Piper said as casually as possible.

"Then you know it's none of your business," the woman snapped back as she stood and looked directly into Piper's eyes, challenging her. "I have a right to be here, and access this lab."

Now Piper was the one who's head was spinning. This gorgeous chick was good at recovering her composure, but Piper knew that knowledge were on her side here.

"Really," she stammered in an attempt to reply. She couldn't handle the brunette's fiery gaze, and glanced back to the computer screen. Piper tapped a few quick keys and brought the woman's screen back up.

"What the… How did you…"

"Not important," Piper interjected. "Now can you tell me that attempting to hack the locally encrypted campus system's server with only one computer is within your rights here?"

Hot damn, she'd said a sentence straight without stuttering in front of this stranger.

"Hey, that's not it at all. I was just…"

"Hey, cut the bullshit here," Piper snapped.

She wasn't about to listen to another lie that day. No way.

"We both know you're trying to use brute force code to crack past the MD5 encryption key without a back door."

No, I was just doing my coding project," the woman tried to say nonchalantly.

"Well let me see here," Piper replied as she sat down in the chair before the terminal as she scrolled through lines of code.

"Hey back off my stuff," the brunette spat as she tried to grab the mouse away from Piper.

Piper pushed her hand aside in utter frustration; "Come on, do you want my help here or not?"

The brunette paused, seemingly lost in thought.

She looked cute while she was thinking. With her finger looping around her glasses and running through her hair. I'd like to run my fingers through her hair.

The thought struck her out of the blue, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from this woman.

"You're help?" the brunette finally responded. "Why would you want to help me on my coding project here? Or even if you do want to help, I doubt you have the knowledge I need for this."

Oh, she liked how this woman played it safe, avoiding direct omission of guilt. It was strategic, and extremely sexy.

"Look, I certainly can help you."

Piper looked back to the screen as she inspected the woman's code. It was remarkably good quality.

"Okay here's your problem, you have only one brute force attack here and nothing else to work with," Piper pointed out. "Now I'll admit this code is phenomenally written and formatted, but if you want to crack a dynamic server that's encrypted you need some variable adaptivity."

The brunette leaned down to look closer at the code. Piper hardly dared to breathe as she felt the woman's breathe against her cheek, her sturdy arm against the frail chair. Piper soaked in the sensations that flooded her mind.

"I still don't see the problem," the brunette finally replied. "I mean there's no variability, but that there doesn't need to be. The server is just a machine that can be cracked open like a bank vault. So where's the error."

"There are also no counters programmed here, no redirects, traps, or other bots at all to assist in the assault. It's like you're trying to open a re-inforced steel door with a monkey wrench. Even if it's the best built monkey wrench in the world it still won't open that bank vault."

"What do you mean monkey wrench?" the girl protested, obviously upset. "That code took me a week to write and it's better than anything I've ever seen someone else write to crack a system like this. This task is just impossible," she huffed.

Oh no, she was not about to give up like this.

"Hey, impossible is just a word used by small beings with no ambition. Now I know that's not you," Piper replied.

Why was she trying so hard to make this woman feel better?

"Look, the problem isn't your code, it's your approach."

The woman looked back at her with interest. "What do you mean, my approach?"

Piper felt her heart skip a beat.

Damn this chick had an unprecedented effect on her.

"Well," she stammered, "If we stick with the bank vault metaphor then you need to vary your attempts to access it. If brute force doesn't work then making a guard open it, or hacking the computers to unlock it should be in your arsenal."

"Okay, I'm not following you."

Piper blushed with embarrassment. "Look you just need to imagine the system like an adversary in a game of tennis. The server is dynamic as an opponent, and you need to think of it strategically to cover it's tough shots, and break it's game."

"You know sports were never my thing," the woman smiled.

Piper smiled back as she blushed. "Well, me neither. But why don't I show you."

"And how will you do that?" the brunette mused.

"Well, I installed a backdoor to my own computers elsewhere so I could sound the alarm or something at this place if I got bored and wanted to cancel the tour."

"Wait, you're just visiting this place?"

"Yep, and if I want to stay out of trouble I'm going to need to make this fast. Now where is the shared group of drives at?" Piper asked.

"Here, I'll show you."

The woman's hand dropped over Piper's on the mouse. Her breathe caught in her throat as the sensation froze her in place as she gasped.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Just show me the drives and I'll do the rest," Piper breathed.

"Okay, they're just over here."

The woman guided her hand to the hidden folder and pulled up the assorted drives.

"Thanks," Piper replied.

The woman's warm touch drifted away and Piper felt her flowing sensations drain away as she reloaded the folder after nailing a few keystrokes.

Instantly another drive appeared in the folder with an encrypted label.

"What's that?" the brunette asked.

"Oh, just my server to tap into here. I'm just going to active my system and help finish this/"

Piper tapped a few key and in a second the screen transformed to an alien symbolic circle with lights of red and white fading in and out in random intervals and non derivable patterns of artistic flow. The brunette gasped and Piper just shook her head with a smile and smug expression with pleasing her.

"What is this?"

"My system."

Piper hit a few keys and a profile picture of the mysterious woman showed up with all her grades and basic campus information. Piper hit the R key for the portfolio of information and sat back as the information poured out.

An almost perfectly natural, male sounding voice read, "The user's designation is Alex Revise. She is a sophomore at Arkale University, currently double majoring in biology and advanced computer science. Press R for more information."

Piper glanced back at the woman with a smile, "So you must be Alex then," she smiled.

Alex seemed frozen in place as she continued to stare in disbelief at what she'd just seen. Then she recovered and and replied, "Yeah, I'm Alex."

"Well nice to meet you Alex. Now I believe you wanted full admin access to the server and all data on campus, is that correct?" Piper asked as if it were something completely ordinary.

Alex continued to stare as she seemed lost in thought. Finally she replied, "Yeah, that's what I was sort of going for."

"Good, now all you need is a triangulated botnet ddos user override attack, breach, and basic code resequencing system to re-write the server's security with a back door. Basically I'm aiming to paralyze the server for a few milliseconds while I gain complete access and control through installing some code in it while it's so overwhelmed that it has no defense. Now I'm thinking why not triangulate from states with W today, since I'm from wisconsin and all."

Alex continued to stare intently as Piper pulled up a botnet tab and typed in w-usa;. Immediately the red screen flashed to a basic satellite view of the United States as small red blips appeared throughout washington, wyoming, and wisconsin.

"Now here's the fun part," Piper said with excitement.

She was really having a good time showing off in front of Alex.

Piper opened a new command line and typed: netlocalserver-hack;.

The screen flashed between different lines of code as it worked for 0.5 seconds then pulled up a full view of the files hosted on the server.

Alex stared at what had just happened in complete amazement. Piper continued as per usual as she typed at lightning speed through several command terminals in a matter of seconds. She was in her zone, but Alex's onlooking gaze still raised her apprehension, people still weren't her thing, but somehow Alex felt more reassuring, like less of a threat.

Meanwhile, Alex's head spun as she watched Piper fly through the files and systems with complete control and grace, completely at ease. Alex greatly envied that. Then in a split second Piper was done. She exited the alien looking system and returned to Alex's previous user screen.

"Now you have complete server access. I wrote you in as god with total admin control and complete access to alter and modify all files and information. The server access and log files are all in an invisible folder in the top left of your desktop on all computers linked through this server. You should have all you need."

Piper stood-up and awkwardly glanced between Alex and the door. She knew she needed to get back to her tour group, but still couldn't take her eyes off this woman. Finally she gave into the silence and strode towards the door.

"Wait," Alex called out.

Piper immediately halted and spun around, eager to interact more.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What do you mean god access, there's no god level above admin in any system I know of."

"Exactly, but you don't know my system. The code I use is my own language that ultimately can trump and re-write all others because the basic rules of all languages are assimilated and re-written to be completely compatible with my language. I call it hive code."

"So you programmed all that by yourself?" Alex gasped.

"Yeah, I was bored during a summer once so I wrote it all then in 27 straight hours for the base code and have done slight modifications ever since."

Stop sounding like such a nerd, look good here.

"That's incredible. You just hacked the most complicated college server in the nation and re-wrote it's basic programming in less than a minute. But why did you help me, and give me all this from the server?"

Piper blushed deeply with the question. She knew the real answer but wasn't anywhere near ready to admit it.

"You seemed like you were someone who wanted the information for good reason. I thought I could help keep you out of some trouble for now. That's always something I believe should be done."

"Oh."

Something seem to fade in Alex's eyes, some gleam smothered by disappointment. Piper didn't understand it, so she quickly turned and was almost to the door when Alex caught up to her.

"Thanks by the way, I'd like to stay in contact with you, maybe meet up some time for lunch?"

Piper's heart skipped a beat, the thought so tantalizingly delicious.

"I'd love to, but I'm only here on tour, really I live hours away from this place," Piper said with a sigh.

"Well you seem like the right type of person for this school. I'm top of my class in Artificial Intelligence, but I've never seen anything close to what you created. There's a real future for someone with you talents," Alex grinned.

"I think I like the sound of that. We'll see how it goes, but whatever happens I'll remember you." Piper blushed deeply as she looked up into Alex's radiant eyes, before she turned away and left the dark computer lab.

Piper opened the door and reluctantly walked away from Alex. But as she did she turned and looked back to see Alex smiling back at her. She blushed deeply as she felt a rush of some kind of emotion she couldn't describe. She'd known Alex for less than 5 minutes, but saw something so powerful in her, so genuine, that touched her in a way she couldn't comprehend, or begin to understand. Piper walked thoughtfully past the halls of computers on her way back towards her tour group. As she did, she could feel the beauty of the technology radiating around her. She couldn't begin to explain it, but somehow she could feel that this was place for her. This was her true home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Problems in Paradise.

453 days later.

Piper felt a jolt of pure excitement course through her body as her parents took the exit for Arkale University. The feeling of freedom already tasted so sweet. After so much time the sweet sensation was so close as her time in the crappy chrysler was coming to its close. Her mind raced with the thoughts of escaping her parents, but more importantly seeing Alex again.

A fuzzy warmness was rising through her after all their time apart, and she needed to see the brunette again.

"Now you're cutting this one close missy, so make sure you're up in time for classes tomorrow. This place doesn't screw around and doesn't have an intro period so your ass better be in class early tomorrow. That means no partying or sleeping in because this college opportunity is about getting into the med school, so don't screw this up," her mom chided as she burst Piper's thoughts of freedom and happiness, once again.

Whatever bitch, this is finally close to the end. Then I can do whatever the fuck I want when I am free of you in a home that really accepts me for who I am.

"I got it mom, I'll be at all my classes on time tomorrow. I just hope next year I get some bit of choice in my classes since this is my college experience. After all..."

"Hey, this is the best chance you have to get into medical school. We tried letting you make your own choices and look where that took you. So suck it up and the classes won't be too hard anyway," her mom retorted.

Piper slumped down in the back seat and stared out the window. She was about ready to scream and murder, but she could wait. In another 2 minutes she'd be free of her parents and wouldn't be stuck with them again. All she had to do was survive until then.

"Okay, now your father was able to pull in a few favor and specially got you a roommate that should keep you on track. She's a hardworking student and she'll be good for you," her Mom continued as the old car finally pulled up to the curb a block from campus.

Piper grabbed her backpack and suitcase as she hastily climbed out of the back seat and onto the sidewalk.

"We'll see you kiddo, make us proud," her father smiled as he looked up at her.

Piper felt almost happy for a moment before she locked eyes with her Dad's menacing glare.

His steel cold gaze sent chills through her body as it seemed to say, "And you know why you'll do well here, because if you don't I have other ideas where you'll spend your time."

Piper managed to fake a smile back at her parents as her heart pounded in her chest. Then the moment was over and their car drove back towards the interstate. Piper stared after them as she felt thrilled again to be free and off at college. The day was starting to come to an end and the beautiful colors of the sunset rippled across the sky in amazing pink and orange streaks. Piper smiled as she brushed a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes and stared at the beauty. But the lingered gaze from her father still cut into her mind and the beauty of the world seemed only to be a mirage, pulling a pretty face over the unbearable darkness of real reality.

In the warm fall air Piper wrapped her arms around her chest and shivering in the unbearable cold that she could neither feel nor taste, but she knew it was there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Roommate and Suffocate.

Piper pulled out her orientation packet from her backpack, and started off towards her assigned dorm.

The building was close enough to campus and looked rather rustic but comfortable on the outside.

Well at least looks aren't deceiving.

Piper brushed her hair back as she entered the glass door and trekked up a short flight of stairs, lugging her suitcase behind her. She reached the 2nd floor and wheeled it down the hall towards her dorm.

Sure my parents are utter assholes who pulled a roommate on me, but honestly how bad can she be?

Piper quickly found out as she stepped into her dorm and was immediately overpowered by enough perfume to fill lake wisconsin, and the other 20,000 lakes in the state, while still having enough leftover to fill Minnesota's waters as well. With all the continuous fumes swimming through the air Piper couldn't help but gag as the odor burned through every cell in her clogged nostrils. She doubled over in burning pain, gagging uncontrollably, as her eyes filled with acidic tears.

"Who do you think you are, and why the fuck are you in my room?" A high pitched, and whiny voice demanded.

Piper wiped at her eyes furiously and started to make out a blur of woman standing in front of her.

"I believe I was assigned to this dorm, 38B, right," Piper said as she tried not to breath and prayed to every holy entity she could think of that she'd gone to the wrong room.

Please devine beings assist me and I will be forever grateful. I'll build you monuments, meditate in a cave, even wash your dishes. Just please tell me I made a wrong turn.

"So you're the big shot med student I was assigned with. Well I was expecting someone who at least looked decent with some level of personal hygiene."

Fuck you Gods, fuck you. Do your own damn dishes!

Piper tried to scoff at the woman's remark, but only managed to cough as the perfume over took her nostrils again.

"Look I was assigned to this room. I don't want to be any trouble, but I need to stay her and make this work unless you have a better idea," she managed, before the fumes fried her throat again.

"I do have a better idea you poor excuse for a roommate; how about you go and get a hair brush so that blond knot you call hair could at least resemble something more than diarrhea, then you can get the fuck out of here so I don't have to deal with such a loser that'll lower my esteemed reputation."

Piper felt her words sting deeper than the perfume ever could. Not even five minutes in her life was ruined all over again.

"Or I could go get a lighter and toss it in here, so this room could explode from the sheer concentration of carcinogen crap you filled this place with," Piper shot back.

Normally she'd never say anything, but this chick was really rubbing her wrong.

"Hey bitch, I don't like you one fucking bit. I was told I was going to get a real roommate, specially picked out by some hot shot experts, but instead I got you. So spare me the incessant sound of your idiotness so I can fucking study."

Piper's new roommate spun away from her and laid back down on the bed as she pulled out her glittery pink iphone.

Piper thought about how easy it would feel to kill the bitch right there. It would be so easy to lock her fingers around her neck and feel the pure satisfaction of crushing the life out of her. But that didn't seem like the best move, to kill her roommate before classes had even started and all. Piper sighed and saw with relief that the room had a window. She stumbled across the room, reaching out desperately to rip open the window as her throat burned, begging for breathable oxygen. Piper ripped open the window and shoved her head out taking in a deep breaths of fresh air.

"Hey, the fuck are you doing? Stop that and get the fuck out of here," her roommate complained, her annoyance flaring.

Piper turned to face her, danger seeping into her dark brown eyes.

"Look bitch, I've put up with a ton of shit to get here, so if we're going to make this work I need air to breathe properly. Ergo I opened this window to bring in breathable atmosphere."

"Bitch that sounds like a you problem, so get the fuck out of here and close that window," the chick screamed.

Oh how Piper wanted to murder her, it just seemed like the right move and all. Now there was an open window and she could so easily see her new roommate flying out of it and down to the asphalt below.

And bitch that would be a you problem.

But she decided against it. If she was going to kill her she'd make sure it was done right or maybe some other student would save her the trouble and kill her anyway. But for now she just needed to get away before the window option became ever more tempting. Piper threw her backpack and suitcase loosely on the unoccupied bed and walked out the door of the room.

"Hey, close the window, didn't you hear me? Close the fucking window," she heard her roommate shout from behind her.

Piper smiled slightly as she descended the flight of stairs and escaped into the brisk, evening air. Her smile quickly turned to a grimace as she thought about her unbearable situation. She was stuck with this bitch of a roommate in a dorm with no breathable air, and she had intense classes she didn't want to attend the very next morning. Piper sighed dejectedly as she meandered down the empty streets of the small town.

The sun had set and now the last of the light was fading into the ever approaching darkness. Piper continued to walk aimlessly through the twilight; her desperate dream of freedom crushed in less than two minutes by her parents, and now what was she going to do? The thought of freedom was all that had driven her to fight to get into Arkale University, and now all her drive, her motivation, everything was gone with falling of the sun. Piper was alone, and for the first time in a long time that was the last thing she wanted. Now all she knew she needed was a stiff drink. Alcohol had been her comfort before, and now she needed it more than ever.

As luck would have it, Piper spotted a small bar on the corner of the street, only a block away as she turned the corner. She'd never needed a drink more than right now as her reality was falling apart and tumbling in shambles all around her. She knew that underaged drinking was yet another crime, and if her parents found out… No she couldn't think about them right now. Both her parents and the law didn't matter.

Piper sighed, knowing it was wrong choice, but strowing towards the bar nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bemused Bar.

Piper bustled into the bar and immediately felt the refreshing sensation of the cool air on her skin warm skin. She took a moment to hang back by the door and observe her surroundings.

Shit you shouldn't be doing this. But since you are at least be careful!

The bar wasn't too crowded and looked to be a decent enough for a the cozy spot that it was. It had a classic rustic interior vibe with a few TV's around the room and at least a dozen booths and various tables surrounding the glossy wooden bar. There was also a pool table and dartboard nicely in placed in the right half of the room. There were only about 10 people in the place all together with the mood seeming rather light hearted. The place was simple with little chance of her getting caught.

So Piper walked up to the bar as she tried to relax with the feel of the place. She ran her hand along the glossy wooden bar, and was surprised to feel that it was perfectly smooth. Her hand never caught on sticky gunk, or invisible imperfections, because they simply weren't there. The surface was incredibly clean as if it were hand polished every hour. Whoever owned the place clearly had cleanliness as a high maintenance.

A guy that didn't look much older than her walked over towards her from behind the bar. Piper felt anxious, but did her best to hide it as she brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Can I help you miss?" the guy asked.

"Yes, could I get a margarita?"

"Sorry, but even in Minnesota the drinking age is still 21, no exceptions," He smirked smugly.

Fuck, I don't have time for this shit. Not today.

"I wasn't asking for any exceptions," Piper retorted as some of her anger started to well up into her voice. She wrenched her id out of her pocket and flung it down on the bar with a dramatic flourish. "Here's my id, and I believe 22 is an age greater than 21 if I'm not mistaken?"

The guy inspected her fake id closely but Piper knew he'd never find anything wrong with it. Not only was the id sound to look at, Piper had taken no chances and had even broken into the database so anyone would have a hard time disproving it's authenticity unless they personally knew everyone in the states. And Piper doubted God had time to inspect fake id's.

"Well I'm sorry about that miss, I'll get you your drink. And I must say you look great for your age."

Piper arched an eyebrow in mock annoyance and the bartender scurried off to make her drink. Piper sighed with all the effort of dealing with people as she slumped down on a bar stool, staring off into space in no particular direction.

Uh, I've gone and broken the law again. And now what? The dorm is a toxic zone of pure poison and that bitch, so what the fuck can I do.

Life looked pretty bleak and hopeless as she thought about it, so a nice dose of alcohol was just what she needed to drown her insecurity, if only for an instant to relax out of neurosis, but ultimately tumble deeper into despair.

"Well I must say you do indeed look young to be 22," pured a familiar, sexy, voice from her left.

Piper swiveled around in disbelief, stunned to find the bemused smile of Alex right next to her. She was so off guard that her mind fumbled to form words or speech entirely. Piper had no clue what to say or do even if she could speak, but all she could do was blush bright red as she stared at Alex's gorgeous physique.

She'd only met Alex once the prior year and had hoped to meet her again some time, but never so soon or so utterly out of the blue. She need prep time for people, especially with Alex and her uncanny ability to make Piper lose even more control than usual. Now she was frozen in place, completely speechless.

The fact that Alex was wearing a light black t-shirt, tight black jeans that perfectly matched her hair and glasses didn't make Piper any more articulate. She was drop dead gorgeous, and her smile would surely be her undoing.

What would those rouge lips taste like? Fuck get a grip Piper, she obviously doesn't seem threatening and you want to talk to her and not stare at her like a complete and utter moron. Now just play it cool and everything will be fine. Cool is totally your strong suit, you've got this.

Piper blushed even deeper and quickly managed to pull off a half smile as her heart raced past escape velocity.

"Alex, isn't it," Piper said in mock recollection as she stared off into space and scratched her chin pensively. "Oh yeah, and I think you seem a little young as well to be at a bar."

Idiot, her false recollection was obviously fake. Alex surely knew that.

"Yeah right," Alex replied as she tossed her id right next to Piper's, grinning down at her. "You see I'm 23 so obviously am old enough to drink at this establishment. Besides isn't faking an id against the law or something for an upstanding student like you?"

Oh, she was teasing her now. Piper liked that, a lot.

"Isn't hacking also illegal?" she posed in response.

"Touche, but as I recall you were the one who did all the computer stuff, I was just coding."

"That may be, but the law isn't my concern if I don't get caught, which you would have if you'd kept going with your attempt."

Piper blushed in recollection. Alex was much easier to talk to than most, but she still made her feel uneasy. People just had that effect on her, no matter what.

"I have to admit you're probably right, but at least I can see you took my advice to come to this pristine university," Alex smiled.

"I did indeed," Piper smiled back.

There had to be so spark between them; both smiling, and holding eye contact for just too long for it to be coincidental.

Piper blushed and broke her gaze away from Alex.

This woman is driving me crazy, but in a such a fantastic way.

"Your drink miss," the bartender interjected as he passed Piper her margarita.

"Hey, put her drink on my tab, and send a bottle of my special champagne back to my booth on ice," Alex said as if it were no big deal.

"Certainly Mme," the bartender replied as he instantly obeyed.

Piper was shocked by the ease Alex had with him, as she stared after him running off to do her bidding without any question or hesitation.

How could she do that so easily?

"So how did you get that guy to be at your beckon call so easily?" she murmured sheepishly.

"I'd say it's probably the fact that I exude a dominating presence…"

Piper blushed again, but still managed to sarcastically raise an eyebrow.

She felt so turned on, so wet so close to Alex.

Alex chuckled at her comment, "And also the fact that I own the place and he doesn't want to get fired in this toilet bowl we call the American economy."

"Wow," Piper replied as she stared around the bar again. She had new admiration for Alex and a bit of shock as well. Then again there was also something else she was feeling, was it anxiety, fear, no wait… excitement? Whatever, it wasn't important and she needed to stop being so damned awkward.

"Well you must have some serious cash to own a place like this," Piper remarked.

"Not really, this place is just a small asset that pays the bills and gives me a place to hangout some nights when I don't feel like studying. Now why don't we head back to my booth where the champagne is on ice for this perfect occasion?"

"What occasion?" Piper asked blankly.

Oh she needed to pay attention better.

"No duh, your arrival, us getting to see eachother again and all that; that's it," Alex replied, but with the faint red of a blush entering her cheeks.

Or maybe Piper had just imagine it.

"That sounds great," Piper replied as she felt the unwelcome tension rising between them.

Alex looked relieved as she gestured for Piper to rise and calmly lead her to the back left corner of the bar. The direction seemed odd to Piper since all the rooms focus seemed directed to the right side of the room, not the little there was on the left side. She was contemplating asking if they were going the right way when they arrived at an older looking wooden door. It was ornately carved and looked to be at least 50 years old, not fitting at all with the modern theme of the bar. Alex opened the door and gestured down an old, but sturdy, flight of wooden stairs. Piper froze as she looked down and Alex sighed as she took the lead. Relieved, Piper followed Alex with interest as they walked into what must be the bar's basement. The place looked like a classic wine cellar, except that the room also had a booth, soft beige carpet, a pool table, a 55" plasma TV, and half a dozen computer towers and monitors scattered between barrels, bottles, and other assorted alcohol. Piper looked around the room, impressed.

"Seems like a nice place you have here."

"It's pretty cozy, now would like a glass of my special champaign?"Alex mused with raised eyebrows.

"Am I going to get roofied?" Piper asked sarcastically, then blushed pure crimson with the realization of what she'd just said.

Alex merely laughed it off.

"Come on, do I look like the kinky type of person who does that kind of shit? Besides if I wanted you in bed I'd want you conscious for it."

Alex's voice took on a tone that was so smooth but suggestive that it made Piper's blood rush with excitement, and make her even wetter. God she wanted Alex. But she shrugged off the rush and took Alex's offer for the drink.

What were the chances Alex wasn't just making a joke? What where her chances that Alex was at all into her?

"How about we get to know eachother a bit better?" Piper blurted out as she attempted to break the silence swimming through her numbed mind.

Alex smiled genuinely at Piper as she lifted the champaign bottle out of it's holder. Then with deft skill she popped the cork and poured Piper a glass of the golden liquid.

"I assure you the only think in this bottle is champagne, and it is indeed a fine champagne at that."

Piper raised the bubbling glass to her lips and took a sip. "Oh that's excellent," she replied in astonishment.

She'd never tasted something so good before.

"What can I say, I know my share of good drinks. Now why don't you tell me a bit about yourself then, all I know is that your id says your name is Piper, but I can't take that as fact. And you happen to be a better hacker than anyone I've ever seen before in all my time, hell you're the best programmer even screensaver designer I've ever seen. So what else do I need to know about you?" Alex asked.

"Well I do think computers are really something I enjoy, but I have no clue if my passion lies elsewhere really. I don't think I'll get to really find out any time soon," Piper said with a sigh.

The harshness of her reality was seeping back in again.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked so softly and sweetly that Piper felt like melting right into her from across the intricate booth. "You seem all rung out and sad all of a sudden, where's that fire, that passion I've seen so much in you?"

"Sorry, it's just sometimes reality goes and slaps me in the face and I have to remember I live in a world of rules and limits that can't be broken. I just really wanted to come to this place, to this school I mean, to explore what I could do with computers, and now all I think I get to explore is how eternally tight my parent's grip is on my life. Sometimes it's just so hard when I wake up day after day facing the fact that I'll never be great, that I'll never go anywhere they don't tug my leash. I just need to accept that I'll never be free and make the best of it as things are."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Piper," Alex sympathized. "I've been down really low before, but I've learned that I can always pull myself. But you are something else entirely, with all the talent and potential you possess. You can do whatever you want, don't let anyone else hold you back from that."

"Thanks, that made me feel a bit better," Piper smiled as she downed the rest of her champagne glass.

But the feeling of the ever approaching failures in darkness didn't fade a bit from her tormented mind.

"Here, have another drink, that always helps me feel better on a shitty day."

Piper smiled and held out her glass.

Alex poured another glass of the golden liquid, and Piper felt the cold gold warm her effortlessly from inside and she did indeed feel better.

But only to a certain degree.

"Well from what I've seen from you you've got real potential," Alex continued. "As for me I'm not really sure where to go from here. I want to really do something for the world you know, I want to really make a lasting difference with my life, but I just feel I don't have enough…"

"Time," Piper interrupted thoughtfully. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, people just aren't..."

"Aren't what?"

Piper blushed deeply, quickly staring into her champagne glass to avoid eye contact. "People don't make me comfortable at all, they unnerve me."

"I'm sorry if that's what I'm doing to you. If you want I can…"

"No it's fine, you are different somehow."

"I'll take that as a complement," Alex beamed as she toasted Piper with another glass.

When their eyes met again Piper couldn't help but see something more shared between them. She couldn't explain it, but there was something electric cutting through the air as she gazed into Alex's gorgeous green eyes. They felt so truthful, so inviting, so perfect.

Then Alex tore her gaze away from Piper as she poured another glass into their flutes.

"Yeah, you're exactly right about not having enough time. I just don't see how I can ever do even a fraction of what I want with how little time I have in my life," Alex philosophized.

"I know, it just seems so monumental to know what the real right thing is, to know what you want to dedicate your life toward," Piper replied as she downed the last of her champagne glass. "Personally I want to build the first Artificial Intelligence lifeform by myself. I dream about it all the time and I see where some of the pieces fit in, I just don't have it yet. But if I did I could really do something for the world."

"That sounds fascinating and with that system you had cracked an entire encrypted server in a minute flat. So I think you're obviously on the right track."

"Maybe, but I just need something bigger than code, I need actual willpower. I need thought, I need intelect for what I want. I just don't see how it's possible," Piper sighed in slight frustration. "I don't see how anything's possible.

"Well we've still got plenty of time and champagne to keep going right here. Let's forget about the past, put it out of minds and enjoy what we have in this moment. I've got racks of bottles standing by on my command all just waiting for our enjoyment."

Piper blushed slightly as she finished downing her 4rd glass, staring at Alex's alluring physique.

"Well that sounds like fun, so yeah, let's live now be frustrated later," Piper smiled as she shot Alex a beaming smile.

"Amen to that," Alex cheered as she poured herself another glass of the golden liquid and took a deep sip.

For the first time in a long time Piper felt completely happy and fulfilled; Just sitting there and talking with Alex really satisfied her, or maybe that was just the champagne which was warming her every fiber of her being. But right then Piper refused to think about anything but the present as she kept talking and drinking away with Alex. Piper's happiness never wavered, even when her body gave into the alcohol and she passed out in the leather booth, as happy as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Waking Up.

Piper slept deeper than she ever had before. Her dreams were nothing but the eternal void of frigid darkness. But with her lack of consciousness the cold meant nothing to her.

She drown on and on in her dark sleep state until the bright shine of red light stirred her from her slumber. Piper's eyes flickered open, then closed rapidly as the light burned into her awareness as her gaze focused down at the red LED shine from a desktop computer tower across the otherwise pitch black room. The red was bright and hard on her eyes, not at all like the relaxing rotating setting she'd programmed her machine to use. No it was just an irritating red shrine of piercing frustration that wasn't going to let her continue to enjoy herself.

Groggily, Piper sat up, but was immediately overtaken by the all too familiar stab to the temple she knew to be the greeting of a hangover. Even worse she had a stiff neck that ached worse than ever before as she rapidly blinked, trying to gain consciousness.

Stilled dazed, she rubbed the back of her neck in a futile attempt to relax her unwillingly tight muscles, to no avail.

Great, she had a hangover, an uncooperating stiff neck, and extreme fatigue. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello World," she murmured softly.

But for the first time in years there was no response. The chime of her machine didn't burst in, and immediately a spike of adrenaline jetted through her.

Where was she, what was going on?

Then she remembered as she spotted Alex still asleep on a leather armchair a few meters away from her. The memories of the room and night she had with Alex started to come back to her, but were still fuzzy with the hangover pounded the memories out of her grasp.

Piper sighed inviously as she saw Alex's fully relaxed body stretched out comfortably while she was in so much pain.

How could Alex have so much control of herself all the time?

But on the other hand she did also look extremely hot laying out there in nothing more than panties and a bulging sports bra, with nothing but air between them. Boy did Piper know what she wanted for breakfast, but Alex probably was interested, and how could she appear more awkward than by taking Alex and...

Wait, what was she wearing?

Piper looked down and notice she too was stipped down to just her panties and bra. Piper flushed as she stared down at her mismatched colors of bright yellow panties and red brah.

Christ was she trying to be the flash? How could she be so stupid?

Then again, had they gotten it on last night? No, she would have definitely remembered that for sure. Her hippocampus may work overtime under alcohol, but that memory would certainly be seared into her cerebellum. Certainly sex with Alex would be something that her brain would dump out all her other memories to make space for.

But if they hadn't gotten it on, then Alex must have stripped her down to be more comfortable after she passed out. She wished she'd been there to feel that.

Piper's gaze wandered over Alex's body again, and up to her black calculator watch. Her heart did a triple somersault as her vitals fell into free fall.

Yet the digital seconds kept ticking as the minute changed to 10:38 am.

Piper's body trembled as knots twisted deep into her stomach with the fact that her Chemistry class at 7:50 was already over. Then she'd already missed the start of her freshman Biology class at 10:30. The sleep had been fucking excellent, but now she'd missed her boring ass classes and was going to have to deal with her hard ass parents if the news ever got out.

Piper sprinted around the room in circle, grabbing any clothing she could find as she hastily shoved it on.

"Leaving so soon?" Alex mused.

Piper spun around, trying to desperately catch her breath. But she was catching a lot more than her breathe as her eyes caught onto Alex's body once again. Tearing them away would be much harder than splitting an atom, and Piper didn't have the caffeine to overcome the strong nuclear force, especially with a hangover.

"Yeah, I just gotta run," Piper panted as she hunted for her phone.

"Come again?"

I wish I'd come the first time.

"Sorry, I just have to get to class."

"Okay, I hear ya," Alex shrugged. "But you don't seem like a school type of classy girl, more like a renegade who would prefer go for a nice nightcap with me right now, then have some fun today."

"A nightcap, are you serious," Piper spat.

"Hey it's night somewhere in the world, besides the best cure for disease is always another hit," Alex smiled.

"Just a legal booze dealer huh? You'd never have survived prohibition."

"True, but I don't have to. Now I think black might not be your color, but no offense."

Piper glanced down and found herself wearing both Alex's shirt and jeans. She blushed scarlet in shock.

"Sorry, I…"

"No need to apologize, you certainly have the figure for it, but I can sense fashion might not be your strong suit there flash," Alex winked.

Piper blushed again.

"I'm already missing my first day of Organic Chemistry and Freshman Biology, now I need to hurry in to be there for the latter half of the lecture in bio before I miss much more," Piper replied in a failed attempt at an excuse.

"Freshman Bio is easy, there's no need to be there for that class. Also O-chem is a pushover, besides all the tests are available on the server to anyone with God access," Alex smirked.

"Really, the teachers are stupid enough to not use an encoder to encrypt all their data with a basic md5 backlogged encryption between harddrive and server?"

"Come on Piper, this isn't fort knox, and even if it was they probably wouldn't encrypt their data so difficulty either. Come on Piper you've got nothing to worry about at all right here."

Nothing to worry about, was Alex insane? Her parents were going to have her head if they ever found out she missed her first day of classes. And on top of that she couldn't find her clothes at all and was stumbling around in front of Alex like a drunk peacock. As if her A-cups were not enough of a turn off. Her movements had the grace of a hand grenade, and she was lowering her low chances of being with Alex every second as she got more desperate. But where the hell were her clothes?

As if she'd read her mind, Alex chimed in, "I put your clothes in to wash. Let's just say I don't think vomit would be your color of choice, then again I may be wrong"

Piper's face flushed bright red all over again. "So I threw up last night?"

"Only about 5 times," Alex shrugged.

Damn it, how could she be such an idiot? Piper slumped back down on the couch in pure dismay. Her chances were surely gone.

"So what am I supposed to do today if I already missed my most important classes, I mean isn't going to classes the important part of college?" She mumbled quietly.

"Fuck no, the important part is having fun, be it in class or not," Alex replied. "Besides I have my class in Advanced Artificial Intelligence coming up at noon, why don't you join in and hang out with me today?"

Really, Alex wanted to hang out with her after she threw up five times last night? Piper was ecstatic, but she also needed to be realistic here.

"That sounds tempting, but I still have two other classes and…"

"And I've had half a year to play God on the server. I have access to all the lectures and all the tests for your classes. Now you know more about code than I probably ever will, but I've had some good experience with God status and my grades and such. I'll help you out and tell you what I know if you hang out with me today," Alex offered.

Damn this deal was too good to pass up, she had to take it.

"Well, spoken like a true capitalist, America must be the land for you," Piper teased sarcastically.

"Hey, capitalism is a good thing, you know."

"Sure it is, that's why America's food industry is causing rapid spreading obesity at an exponential rate."

"Maybe that's the fault of the FDA and US government not operating fast enough, combined with the massive subsidies on corn just pouring high fructose corn syrup into all foods."

"So you blame the government and not just capitalist greed?"

Wait, what was she launching into here.

"Not completely, but true capitalists are very considerate and generous people. Henry Ford was a very generous man who really pushed the automobile industry forward and to an affordable rate for his employees to buy his cars."

"Well the auto industry now runs entirely on planned obsolescence so I don't see how that helped many in the long run."

"Touche," Alex laughed. "Piper you seem to be someone who really gets me, I think we should indeed have some fun today."

"I think we probably will," Piper smiled back genuinely.

But she really wanted fun to be much more than just hanging out. Hopefully it could get much much farther.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Artificially Intelligent.

At high noon they ambled into Alex's advanced AI class side by side. As they did so Piper's hand brushed against Alex's and a shot of pure, electric energy, shot through her with the contact.

Alex merely smiled as she casually took Piper's hand and gestured out to the entire room.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh it's very nice," Piper nodded as she looked around at all the massive desktop towers with admiration as they stood in the class's threshold.

But Alex's silk smooth hand was what was really nice. Her palm was smooth but firm, her power clearly at Alex's beckoning flex.

"This place seems to have decent stuff," Piper muttered.

"Oh please, you know as well as I do that these things aren't nearly the power houses their chalked up to be. Now how about I show you some of my work?" Alex offered excitedly.

Piper nodded, and Alex's lead her by hand to the back of the room. There were only two computers there and not any other people within 4 rows of them.

"I see you value privacy, do you have something to hide or what?" Piper teased.

"Come on, if I am a server God I'm going to work in the shadows, not out in the open like some idiot. Now I wanted to know what you thought of my work since I based it off an idea I had when I saw your software."

Alex released Piper's had as she logged in quickly and moved to her standard looking desktop. Alex open the invisible folder Piper had given her, but now it was filled with assorted files. Piper's heart raced with excitement as her eyes flickered over all that Alex had done.

As if on cue, Alex ran one of the programs and the screen flickered as it ran along lines of code rotating around a spherical shape. It was entirely 3d as code wrapped from sphere to sphere, data flowing effortlessly as white coded spheres swirled and transformed from one to another in random collisions in couldn't believe what she was seeing, she couldn't even comprehend it with all the excitement shooting through her.

"I know it's different, but let me show you what it can do," Alex said with a smile. "This code is something I've been working on for months now, I've obsessed over it after I saw what you could do. I retraced your base algorithm for your code language you used to override the server last year, and I found you used an advanced block chain system to store information and base your system code off of at the lowest level. You used an infinite string of seemingly existing, yet non-existing cubes to form and run your system processes. It was brilliant for data storage and factual information, but I felt it was extremely artificial."

Piper's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she let Alex's system seep further into her mind. It was just so perfect, so brilliant an adaptation.

"Well I thought why not use spheres instead since that matches the patterns of the universe? With things like the golden ratio and fibonacci stuff showing up there I thought since gravity and so many things of nature formulate spheres then by basing my code on that I could make it much less rigid and pliable. So I based my program on an interwoven sphere chain interwoven into itself to see if I could start to emulate real thought patterns more accurately and…"

"It's absolutely brilliant," Piper marveled, mesmerized.

"Really?"

"Yes. I can see it now, I can see the answer. It's been so close, but now I see it."

"See what? Piper are you okay?"

Piper was shaking with inspiration as she stumbled in a seizure of excitement. She had to make this work.

With a jolt she jumped to the other computer and logged in. Piper grabbed a usb drive out of her pocket and plunged it into the terminal. Instantly the screen roared to life with terminal her alternating red code.

It was all coming together now.

Piper imported Alex's code and ran an analysing system on it as lines of coded spiders shot across the screen with the loading line, sending chills down Alex's spine.

Before she could breathe, Alex's spheres were floating across the screen and morphing into Piper's cubes. Alex stared in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Now I think I get it, it's so simple. Neither cubes or squares are the key, but the infinite pattern of a true liquid is. By isolating the base algorithms in both out system I can create a zero base system capable of infinite form and hopefully thought itself. In essence it's an infinite sea of synapse where free thought can be infinitely transfer, isolated, and moved because it's based on a zero distance system like an integral limit in calculus, or the basic principles of quantum mechanics not grounded to a finite distance," Piper exclaimed as she typed away profusely.

Alex head spun in confusion, trying to keep track of what Piper was saying, but lagging far behind her brilliance. She stared in amazement as a sphere and cube on screen melded together again and then turned into a liquid that expanded outwards rapidly in both miniature spheres and cubes, but also lines and all other sorts of shapes. The web grew ravenously as it accelerated across the entire screen and consumed more and more virtual space.

"I think I've done it," Piper sighed in disbelief. "The zero based liquid system is complete, it has all the learned data about itself now, and even seems to be doing more than basic self examination. It's no longer just a program, it's as if the system is actually thinking, this code is nothing like I've ever seen before; billions of thoughts in a single second, I think this is finally the age of the AI."

Alex shivered, suddenly feeling frozen in the warm air.

"Now it looks like it's importing all the protocols from my system and adapting that to emulate basic thought. Alex I think it's almost there," Piper gasped as more code spilled out in opening and closing terminals, blinking in and out of existence.

Alex was thrilled as her mind started to grasp what Piper had done, but deep down the chill was still there. "So this program is self aware?"

"To a degree, but it has no thought basis other than what I have as a basic matrix system of seeming Artificial intelligence in my system. But if it is self aware then it should start to comprehend it's existence and expand its knowledge as it emulates the program I designed to emulates thoughts."

"You've got a system that emulates thoughts? Holy shit, so in two minutes you just made the world's first functioning Artificial Intelligence lifeform?" Alex gawked.

Piper thought about the significance and beamed at Alex, showing her a full smile, something she never did for anyone. Her happiness was radiant and rampant as together they dove deeper into the ever evolving code.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Roommate Rejection.

"So why don't you swing by my place for a drink to celebrate your incredible breakthrough in pioneering the field of true artificial intelligence in five minutes with a killer hangover?" Alex offered as she beamed at Piper. "I will make tonight dedicated to you and the epic awesomeness of your true genius before you let your machine turn us all into human batteries."

"Sure, that sounds like fantastic; not the matrix part, but the getting more wasted part sure does" Piper managed to reply.

She was truly ecstatic but couldn't bring herself to face Alex's inevitable rejection. She couldn't help but blush as thought of what a night with Alex would be like flickered through her mind. Alex was really strong and looked like she'd know how to pleasure her body in all sorts of delicious ways.

But why was she kidding herself? Alex wasn't into her and that truth was more than obvious. Still another perusal of Alex's excellent choice in champagne could never hurt, right?

It was a gorgeous, early autumn afternoon, full of nothing but sunshine and other students, making their way between classes and hang out spots in the cheerful weather. All way well.

"Well I have to admit your classes did seem a lot better than what I'm taking," Piper said as she tried to change the subject. "That is I assume they are."

"Well they are more fun after all, I mean where else are you going to go and learn to make new life with a new coding language?"

"Yeah, or where else are you going to learn about the process of trading derivatives and commodity options with capital you don't actually possess?" Piper countered coldly.

Fuck, where had that come from? Why did she have to keep harping on this if she wanted Alex so badly, Piper's subconscious screamed. What an idiot!

"Hey, that class is extremely fun, and not… oh what was it you so eloquently called it? Oh yeah, a humdrum zone of eternal boredom that train wrecks the world wide economy.

Piper blushed deeply again, she didn't usually have a talent with words, but Alex made that different, some how.

"Hey, you have to admit I do have a point," Piper countered as they walked on.

No, no I don't. Besides capitalism is a force of pure tantalizing, and tenacious awesomeness, that deep down you know you love," Alex teased.

Oh deep down Piper knew exactly what she wanted, and it wasn't a lecture on capitalism. Fuck, what was the matter with her, why was she so infatuated?

"I believe the T words you meant were actually tortuous, tedious, and terrible."

"Just stop taking every opportunity you have to slam capitalism in the face," Alex objected.

"I don't know if I can help it. I am a mean fister after all."

An awkward, confused look crossed Alex's face and Piper gasped involuntarily as she realized what she'd just said.

Holy shit, God damn it to fucking protestant hell, did she just say that. Oh well that's what she got with loose lips and tight hips.

"I mean whatever you say Scrooge," Piper retorted as she turned the corner and was relieved to arrive at her dorm building, hoping to change the conversation.

"So you live here?" Alex inquired with slight distaste.

"Yep. I'm going to go grab a few things, then we can head to your place if that's cool with you?" Piper stammered nervously.

"Whatever you say there mean fister," Alex smiled smugly.

Piper's face went bright red. But hold the phone, was Alex into her after all? No, she was just making a joke out of her, but she was at least looking like a quality friend, but sadly lacking the benefits Piper really wanted. Oh well, she could handle it and probably anything now that she created artificial intelligence and all.

Once again she was wrong about being able to handle anything. As Piper crossed the threshold of her dorm she was blinded with even more noxious chemicals than ever before. Her throat clenched as her head spun, barely allowing her to stay upright. Alex's gasps for air behind her signaled at least she wasn't alone.

"Well look the fuck who showed up, but somehow not in class today," her roommate coed as they gagged uncontrollably.

Piper pulled her shirt over her mouth and glared back towards her roommate. There were 5 other popular looking latina bitches in the room doing their nails and texting away on their phones, looking like the classy rich girls Piper despised and feared the most; They all laughed at Piper as they joined in criticising her hair and clothes. Clearly her roommate was their leader, but Piper couldn't do much more than try to not pass out from the sheer magnitude of the perfume with the stinging tears, part chemical, mostly emotion.

"So what, you swing by to steal the answers from someone who actually showed up for the first day of class? Well that's not the way I do business at all bitch," She continued.

Wow, cool you went to class as a med student, even though the carcinogen content of this air is more cancerous than a fucking brain tomber, Piper wanted to say, but she was frozen in the moment, unable to speak or move. She tried to scream, to lash out, to make her body respond, but it refused to followed her commands as her heart rate shot up.

"Well, let me just be the one to say fuck you too bitch," her roommate spat as she glided with ease to her feet.

"You've got no clue who you're dealing with here. I've got a powerful family, but I don't need them to fight my battle for me. So if you don't want me to gauge your eyes out I suggest you be kinder to your loving roommate and go make yourself useful and wash our cars with those rags you call clothes. You can do what a lowlife wench like you was made to do, manual fucking labor," she laughed and the others joined in.

Piper's rage boiled up and she was really close to murdering the bitch with her bare hands, but Alex put a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward between them.

"You know you should shut the fuck up you mengy slut before you end up studying medicine in the hospital where you're breathing through a straw after I curb stomp your ugly ass," she leered.

Piper looked at Alex in utter shock. Her tone was gravely and menacing, not at all like what Piper knew her to be like.

Thumb, thumb, thumb, thumb, her heart beat on.

"Oh is that so?" her roommate growled. "Maybe you failed to see through those thick glasses of yours that you ain't nothing compared to me bitch."

"Oh I am fucking done with you," Alex replied menacingly. "Piper isn't going to take this from a bitch like you anymore, she's rooming with me in a place that has real air instead of this fire trap of suffocating death you've thrown her in."

"Oh look the lessees are going off on their own, well good fucking riddance to you," The bitched coed annoyingly. "There are too many of your kind in this world, so why don't you just run off and die like the defects God made you to be!"

Her friends laughed with her and pure hatred ran through every molecule of Alex's rippling body.

Electric fear coursed through Piper's body as she stared on in perpetual silence.

"Fine then bitch, you wanna fight? Just because your parents have money you think you can take me on, well think again. Because you're going to need plastic surgery when I'm done with your fucking ugly ass face," Alex snarled. "You think you're so much better than me do you? You think you own this world because you feel empowered by society? Well think again, because you're not even a shell of a shriveled sack of a real human being."

The girls in the room quieted down as fear started to roll through them. They're high pitched gossip quieted as they felt the air shift with Alex's menacing presence.

But their leader wasn't going to back down and appear weak to her click. Her eyes were cold as death itself as she stretched her arms out and turned away from Alex, crossing towards the window on the other side of room. But in a split second she spun around, her face contorted into a devilish mask of pure hatred as she swung her long nailed towards Alex's throat.

"Alex!" Piper screamed as she saw the bitches claws slice through the air towards her.

But the attack never hit home.

Alex moved like lightning as she dodged the nails and let the bitch stumble off balance. Piper was shocked, but still frozen in silence. But Alex wasn't at all, she was only getting started.

Alex knocked the bitch's feet out from under her with cruel roundhouse kick to the knees that echoed with a defining crack. The woman screamed in pain as her legs gave and she hurtled towards the ground. But she wasn't lucky enough to make it that far.

Alex caught her head in mid free fall in her vice like grip as she jammed the chick's face hard into the closed glass window. There was a deafening crack as her face was smashed against the unforgiving glass, breaking bones sending deep knots through Piper's stomach.

Alex shrugged nonchalantly and dropped the chick as she leaned casually against the wall. Her former roommate's body tumbled backwards unconsciously onto the floor. Her mangled figure stared off blankly, face up and unconscious. Her face was now a mess of blood and swelling puss, with her nose bent sideways far beyond the breaking point. The blood had yet to clot as it continued to trickle continuously from her remains. Her popular friends gazed on in shock at their leader who was bleeding profusely on the floor. None of them could speak or move from their place. Piper couldn't either as she stared on at what Alex had done so effortlessly.

Alex shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards them, and they cowered in absolute fear. Alex moved with such menace and savagery in her stride now, that Piper could feel the cold cut into her.

"This was self defense and you bitches know it," Alex spat. "I have the best lawyer in this city on speed dial and I know this system much better than you bitches ever will. So you should think before you consider lying in a testimonial and get your rich assess countered sewed from the only thing you have going for you in life. This bitch tried to kill me and I merely broke her ugly nose. Now think before you act or you'll end up far worse than she did. Do I make myself clear?"

There was an inhuman silence from the usually chatty popular girls as they let the shock sink in with Alex's cold words.

"Answer me!" Alex barked.

"Okay," they squealed and turned away in fright.

Alex laughed as she turned towards Piper with a smile. Piper felt sick, completely repulsed by what had just happened.

Piper sprinted forward and grabbed her suitcase and backpack from the floor where they'd been tossed unceremoniously. She lifted them and ran out the door, pushing past Alex, the other women, and the tears filling her eyes.

"Piper wait!" Alex urged as she took off after her.

But Alex stopped and took a moment as she shot the fear-crazy girls one last warning glare of pure, menacing hatred.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Alone Again?

Alex followed after Piper, her feet clacking down the concrete stairs as she exited the building and caught sight of Piper scurrying briskly down the street.

Alex caught up to Piper with a light jog, a full smile spread across her feet.

Nothing made her feel more alive than finally being able to punch that bitch hard and put her down. The adrenaline was golden glory in her glowing veins of triumph. Alex felt like she could do anything, and Piper was exactly what she wanted to do.

Alex nudged Piper playfully, but instead of shooting her a sheepish grin Piper recoiled, as if Alex's hand was hissing viper. Piper kept walking and picked up the pace as she tried to move farther away from Alex.

A cold feeling ripped through Alex's ribbons of accomplishment and shredded them to simple ashes and cinders in Alex's chest. She felt dead sick; the realization of what she'd just done to Piper's roommate just started to occur to her as something more than just a fun form of justice. Clearly Piper was running away from her, and she couldn't let that happen, she couldn't lose this perfect woman.

"Piper wait…" Alex breathed, but the blonde wasn't having any of it.

She didn't seem to have a real destination in mind as she continued on with a right turn into the Campus park. The sun was almost completely down now, and they were now alone in the twilight of the chilly park.

"Piper I'm sorry, I just…"

"Just leave me alone," Piper spat.

"No fucking way I'm doing that," Alex leered as she lashed out and tore the suitcase from Piper's hands.

"Hey, give me that back."

"Not until you calm down and start thinking clearly," Alex hissed.

"Fine, I don't know why I ever thought you were different from anyone else in my life. Screw you Alex, you can keep my mismatched clothes, I'm out."

And Piper set off deeper into the park, tears streaming down her eyes.

Alex stared after her in horror of what she'd just done.

What had she been thinking? Where had that evil tone and greed come from? How could she have acted that way towards Piper?

"I'm sorry Piper," Alex sighed. "I'm sorry I lost control. Here, you can have your suitcase, I'll give you some money to get a hotel room or apartment until you get a new dorm room. I'll leave you alone, let you be."

Alex shook her head as she pulled a few crumpled bills from her pocket and stuffed them into Piper's top suitcase pocket. She sighed and started off towards her bar.

"Alex, wait," she heard Piper mumble only a few meters away.

Alex turned somber, tears threatening to break free and pummeled her world of control with sorrowful sobs

"What is it Piper?" she moaned.

"Alex, I want to be your roommate."

Alex was overwhelmed by complete shock as she gasped awkwardly, her emotions running rampant circles in her mind.

"That is if you still want to me to be."

"Yes, of course Piper. But why do you want to be with me. You saw what I just did, how I reacted. Why do you want to room with me?"

"I need some company right now, as you seem to. It's strange, but you're the only person I've ever really felt at home around. And I really can't stand to lose that."

"So you were okay with all that I just did?" Alex breathed.

"Of course, that was awesome really. I mean it was epic how you smashed her face into that window. That was badass," Piper smiled.

"Well what can I say, she really had it coming. I mean how did you not murder that bitch when you first met her?"

"The thought was really tempting, but I thought dealing with the body would be a bit of a hassle."

"Yeah, I can see that. But with the amount of perfume in that room a heart attack, or an accident would have all done it. Maybe she got high on the fumes and went crazy and stabbed herself 500 times in the face with a pen?"

"You know that does seem obviously plausible if I made sure to tweet that with and LOL smiley face first."

"True, but I'm glad you're okay with me knocking her out and all, that felt really good. But I don't make a habit of it too often. This, though, was a perfect exception."

"Believe me that was one of the main highlights of today for sure. I only wished I had a picture of her lying there with a broken nose," Piper said with a sigh.

Alex pulled out her phone coyly, and showed Piper the picture she'd just snapped of her former roommate bloody on the floor.

"Awesome, now how about we go back to your place roomy, and let's see if we can destroy that bitch's social media shit too while we're at it."

"Hit her while she's down, you're cruel."

"Maybe, but you have to agree she deserves it."

"Can't argue there, so let's get her," Alex replied with a devious smile.

Piper moved in and hugged Alex affectionately. Alex felt shock at first, but then felt an extreme rush as she felt herself get more and more turned on. Then Piper pulled back and smiled at her perfectly. Alex blushed bright red, but hoped it wasn't visible in the low light.

"Well how about we KO her a second time, but make this wound deeper that a broken nose," Piper gleamed.

"Follow me," Alex smiled as she eagerly lead Piper towards her apartment.

Alex felt the deep feeling of lust still coursing through her from Piper's hug and she felt the sinking feeling of falling for someone in the friend zone all over again. But Alex refused to think about it and just enjoyed leading Piper to her new home. She'd pushed her luck hard enough already, so going much further could easily allow Piper to slip right through her fingers. So she'd confront her problems later, when the time was right. But until then she had the perfection of the present moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Place, A New Life

Alex's apartment was swelteringly sweet. Her place was so insane with so many rooms that Piper couldn't begin to see them all. By her estimate there had to be at least a dozen separate rooms, stretching off in 4 different directions, all interconnecting with a vast space including the living and dining room.

"Wow, this place is insane," Piper guacked in disbelief as she stared around Alex's luxury apartment. "How can you afford this?"

"Simple, I know how to play the game of capitalism, and I know it rather well," Alex replied smugly.

"Haha, you think you're so smart, but I know you just toss around some jargon to make yourself sound smart when really it's something rather simple. I mean I know that trick of the trade being a computer wiz and all."

"Okay there oh great wizard of Oz," Alex announced as she did exaggerated bows to Piper.

"Hey, at least I'm somebody doing more than hiding behind a curtain like you and your finance nonsense seem to be doing. So tell me then, how did you really get this place and get so rich?"

"Well if you must know I got into coin and a few other blockchain based currencies a few years back. I saw the way people were starting to buy in, and how the system behind the block chain was well set-up for a decent term; so I invested heavily in a bunch of miners and got as many coins as I could while it was easy sailing. Then when the market boomed to the highest RSI I was willing to risk, I sold a majority of it for nice profit. Most of which I re-invested in the stock market, and some in real estate, like this place for example. I hold the rights to this top floor indefinitely and get complete decorational liberties."

"So you got rich on coin? Really?" Piper stressed.

"It's not the commodity that's important, it's how the game is played," Alex smiled. "The next thing could be anything, but the true importance is the ability to see the opportunity and love playing the game to win along the way. That's how I always do it."

"Well I shall give you a round of applause," Piper teased as she slowly clapped enthusiastically for Alex. "I know you truly have the lobes for business there miss ferengi."

"Well you aren't getting a star trek reference past me that easily Piper, you ain't that swift. So I will point out that the river of material force did come through for everyone and Nog really did know exactly what he was doing. Also the Ferengi were the highlight of Deep Space Nine, which did make it superior to most other Star Trek series."

"Oh come on, the other shows had stuff going for them."

"Yeah right. Let me point out the original series, they had a five year mission, which lasted only three years because it was so bad it got canceled. Then maybe you like Next Generation and how truly great the first two seasons were… Shall I continue?"

"No, you made your point. But you have to admit the borg were a quality part of those shows, and deep space nine did have some flaws like the major overarching plot with the prophets."

"Fine then, but there were some quality episodes there as well. Now if you're done hacking apart my argument how about we get to hacking your bitch of a roommate's social media?"

"Yeah I could go for that," Piper shrugged.

Alex lead Piper to a room with countless computers set-up, as well as at least a dozen monitors all arranged side by side, joining in one extremely enormous shared monitor. Piper loved every bit of Alex's set-up; her towers were custom built and fine tuned by her with the latest and greatest hardware. Then her software was nicely streamlined both effectively and coherently from the looks of things, and speed was maximally appreciated.

"Okay, now if you have her ip address, or her phone number I can see what I can do," Alex said with determination as she logged onto one of her computers.

Piper couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably in response, the ludicrosity of the remark making her double over.

"Okay wiz, what's so funny?" Alex demanded.

"You think you need to have an ip address to hack, man girl you seem to have forgotten our little creation today in the world of ultimate hacking."

"Uh, we created the closest step towards an AI system. So how again does that help us hack your former roommate?"

Piper sighed and shook her head. "Just sit back and I'll do the rest."

Piper brushed a lock of blonde hair from her eyes as she did her best to make a show of dramatically brandished her usb and slowly plunging it into one of the tower's usb ports as she threw up her arms in triumph.

"Okay, I don't get it?"

"Wait for it," Piper replied through gritted teeth.

Then in a split second the monitor's screens went to static before blinking onto a giant blue liquid animation that was oscillating in random and unpredictable ways as it expanded outwards. It was a lot like Piper's screensaver from before, but much less constrained in appearance. Piper calmly tapped a few keys and pulled up a black terminal interface box with glowing green code.

"Hello World," she said excitedly.

"Hello Piper, you know that joke is getting old," the machine responded in an even closer, but still imperfect human tone with just the right hint of sarcasm.

Alex could even picture the machine doing an eye roll with the way it spoke through her sound system. Still the near perfect imitation made her shiver, the thing seriously creeped her out.

"Well good to see you still have your sense of humor, now I need to nail my bitch of an old roommate and destroy her social media rep. So I need your help," Piper explained.

She was so logical and expressive with World. Alex could tell Piper had spoken to him before, and she'd likely programmed all his responses to perfectly match her own. The thought was still creepy and weird, but this side of Piper was what she wanted to see more. This golden goddess who never held back, who allowed herself to be fully expressive. Alex just needed to cultivate that, to help set her free.

"Yes Master, I'll assist," World responded nonchalantly. Send me a picture of her or any other connect piece of data and I can track her down if she's in any known criminal database."

"Alex, can I get the picture from your phone?" Piper asked.

Alex was still frozen in shock at what was happening. She didn't seem to be listening, then quickly said, "Sorry what?"

"Ahhhh," World sighed, the disappointment with her lack of efficiency clear in his tone. "Well I'm on her system right now Piper, I'll just retrieve the picture from her phone which is linked automatically through the wi-fi system."

In a second the picture of the curb stomped bitch appeared on the center monitor, filling the space.

"But that's impossible, how did you bypass the router's encryption?" Alex exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Duh, I reverse engineered your amature encryption algorithum and used a bot net in Minneapolis to decode and crack it in 0.0053 seconds," World chided, as if he was explaining 1+1=2 to a kindergartener.

Alex still couldn't comprehend what was happening as she merely watched World do his work with Piper keeping up at light speed.

"Piper, I have reconstructed an image based on a magnified re-rendered 3d model of the picture, but she isn't in any known criminal database I have access to. I can start decoding all possible inputs from cameras and cross referencing audio and locations, but that could take as much as 11 minutes with these system limitations," he sighed.

"Limitations! What limitations?" Alex burst out.

"He doesn't mean any offense Alex, it's nothing personal," Piper assured. "Now it's not surprising we don't have an id on her, so try searching the campus server through the backdoor Alex has in her God user status. Comb through all local files and see if you can find her."

"I'm on it."

The terminal faded for a second as the screens went back to the oscillating blue liquid. Then a moment later they were back to the interface terminal.

"Okay I have her intel. Her name is Maria Ruiz, she's a freshman at Arkale University. Her father runs a bunch of small businesses all over the states, mostly the southern midwest though. But these businesses seem to make 58.9% more cash than should be theoretically possible, so I assume it's a front for some sort of money laundering scheme," World reported.

"Okay we'll see if that comes in handy later. Now get into to all her known associated electronic devices and scan for anything we can use against her with the extortion algorithm."

"Roger than Master. Okay, I found 15 such pieces of extortion data files. What are you looking for for retribution?"

"I want her to be embarrassed and also upset. Don't get her banned from stuff, but make all her friends hate her."

"Can do. I have seven original texts gossiping about her various, so called friends, I detected in her communication logs, and also some hints at illegal activity with drug dealing and money launder in her father's network of businesses. But that doesn't prove too useful in our case here. Now I can post, send, and text the gossip where it will hurt her most."

"Good. Set the level to moderate punishment and get to work."

"Will do Master," World replied as he went to work.

"Complete," he replied 5 seconds later.

"Very good. Now consolidate all know memory banks and begin analysing all relevant data for basic programming at 55% efficiency."

"Will do," and World went silent as the screen swarmed with hundreds and thousands of boxes and lines of code.

Piper clicked off the monitor and turned back to Alex.

"Okay, how the fuck did you do that?"

"Simple really. All the basic programming and responses were already in my system, and now they're merely integrated with the new self-aware system."

"Okay, but aren't you concerned about him going all skynet on us?"

"Come on Alex, relax. So are we going to get that drink to celebrate now, or what?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Trying Truth.**

 **Author's notes: I remastered the first 11 chapters and made some improvements. So this content was previously in an older chapter, but here's the revisions and such with a lot of addition earlier on. New content will be out soon.**

With the hacking completed Alex felt totally out of her game. Not only had Piper created a sentient lifeform, but now it was staying with her in her apartment and could access all her encrypted files without a second thought about it. Then on top of that Piper already knew how to talk to the beast and have it hack stuff for her without any restrictions.

Alex had a hard gut feeling telling her this was when she should smash her computers before Piper's creation took off to become worse than skynet, but she was overthinking this, and just needed to relax and have a drink. Piper was having such an unexpected influence on her, totally sending her equilibrium into massive disarray. But alcohol would cure that problem.

Alex padded across the carpet to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of champagne as she skillfully popped the cork. She paced back to Piper and poured her a glass as she sat down across from her at the exquisite mahogany table in the center of the dining room area.

"So do you always have champagne on ice or what?" Piper posed with a coy smile.

So sexy, and so innocent. She was blushing again.

"Actually yes, because I am always prepared," Alex replied as she drained her glass, trying to cover up her rosy cheeks..

"Apparently you sure are prepared since you sure showed my former roommate not to fuck with you. I'll make sure not to cross you."

"Likewise, that computer of yours is like nothing I've ever seen. I do really have to hand it to you; you truly are the wiz after all."

"Well I did tell you I was the wiz and all…"

"Sure, but lesson one as a capitalist, a person's word is just noise, nothing more, nothing less."

"That seems a little pessimistic, I mean to me my word is always my bond," Piper countered.

"Sure," Alex replied skeptically as she refilled both their glasses. "I'm sure you told your parents you'd go to your classes, but I feel like that bond lost value faster than Zimbabwe currency. And besides there aren't many people who really do what they say at all anymore, that's why it's just noise to me. Words mean nothing when they come from most people."

"Well I think that should change. People should tell the truth more," Piper announced as a wave of hypocrisy shot through her as she blushed again.

"Well look at you being the self righteous one of us right after you just broke several laws without a second thought. I mean hacking and fake id's are lying in a way, aren't they?"

"Maybe," Piper said with a sigh as she stared down into her glass pensively. Alex could sense Piper's mood change instantly from soaring spontaneity to something that seemed so somber. Alex refilled her glass as well as Piper's gently, trying to reassure her.

"So what is it? You just got so quiet so quickly," Alex murmured.

"Oh I'm just thinking,"Piper replied blankly.

"Hey don't get so distant on me here, if you have a problem just let me help," Alex smiled genuinely with more emotion than she expected. But maybe that was just the champagne.

"It's just… I don't know what the problem is really. I just… I just feel so lost in what's right and wrong right now, it's just all so complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I just feel so confused about what I should and shouldn't do, and what I should and shouldn't think. I mean I think crime is wrong, yet I hack without a second thought. I tell myself it's different for me to do it, but deep down I just don't see how? And then my parents are always against me and what I want, so am I wrong to defy them or not? My dad is always about nothing but money and grinding greed, so I think that's bad and hate people like that, but then somehow you're different. It all just doesn't make any sense to me," Piper finished, flustered.

"Hey it's okay," Alex soothed. "None of us are perfect and the world can never simply be black and white. Really nothing is good, nothing is bad, it just is. I know it sounds crazy, but think about it. If I go around labeling the world those labels are just rules in my mind that distort reality arbitrarily. In the end I think it's all about acceptance of what truly is without imposed rules," Alex mused thoughtfully, as she felt the alcohol begin to slur her words ever so slightly, her ambitions starting to lose their traction.

"I think you make a good point, I just feel so lost."

Oh that made her want to take Piper into her arms, kiss her until she couldn't worry anymore with Alex to shield her from the world; but she couldn't do that.

"Well I'll be here for you, I mean we're roommates after all and I own this place, so rent is a flat nothing for you."

"Really," Piper beamed at Alex. "You're letting me stay here with you for nothing at all?"

"Nothing but your company so I don't get lonely really."

"Ha that offer just seems too good from a self-proclaimed capitalist. You must have some sort of ulterior motivation. Hmmmm, maybe my old bitch of a roommate was right, maybe you are trying to get some lesbian action out of me after all."

Piper giggled lightly at her joke, but saw something dark flare in Alex's eyes. Alex glanced away from her as her cheeks turning a vermilion pink.

"Alex, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Alex replied but couldn't hide the noteable knot of a sob in her voice.

"Alex, what's wrong, is it something I said…" Piper paused as the realization struck her like a two ton missile to the face.

 _Idiot!_

"Yeah, now you know the truth. It's official, now you know the freak that I am."

"No Alex, you are a perfectly fine human being however you feel or..."

"No, no, you don't get it," Alex scoffed. "I am such a fucking idiot. I never see the truth even when it slaps me in fucking face. I'm just so naive, swept away because of the way I feel..."

"Alex, it's okay, I can accept you the way you are…"

"But I really can't accept you the way you are, that's my problem. Uhhh, this always happens to me but I never see it coming until it's always too late. Now you're staying with me and I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Piper urged, her body clamping up.

 _Could it be?_

"Piper, we both know I'm into you. Ever since we first met I started to fall for you... I should have seen this coming and I'm sorry that you're now stuck with me, but…"

Piper turned stiff as the true realization hit her and washed through her feeling her with a warm sensation deep down fueled on pure excitement waiting to shoot free.

"I'm really sorry Piper, I didn't want this to happen, but it all happened so fast…"

"Alex."

"I just I really started to feel something so strong for you and I wanted to…"

"Alex," Piper snapped even louder.

Alex cringed at the commanding tone in Piper's voice. It cut through her more painfully than cold steel or bullets ever could. Clearly Piper was disgusted with her and probably was unwilling to be friends now. Alex let the pain flow through her as she turned towards Piper slowly.

Tears coursed down her damp cheeks as the pain rippled through her full being, the loss of such beauty shaking her normally composed figure. Alex couldn't bring herself to look up, all she could do was stare down dejectedly as the sobs coursed through her in violent but miniscule spasms.

"Alex," Piper repeated slightly softer.

"What is it?" Alex replied as she brought her eyes to look into Piper's.

She was just in time to be pulled into the embrace of Piper's gentle lips. The kiss was mind shattering to Alex as she felt Piper fill her body with rays of hadronic heat. Alex could barely kiss Piper back in the excitement of the moment before she pulled away. Alex looked up at Piper with absolute astonishment.

"So now you know the truth about me as well, something my parent will never accept and that I've been hiding for a long time. Well now I'm done with living that way. Now you know I'm a lesbian as well, so let's have some fun," Piper purred as lust poured deeply into her rich tone.

Alex merely stared back at Piper with the truth just sinking in. Piper felt awkward for a moment with the long silence before Alex spoke. "Fuck yeah this'll be fun."

And in a second Alex had Piper's fabulous body in her embrace tight embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Letting Lust Lead.**

Alex had not felt such a rush of pure energy in all her life. To go from sobbing in rejection to being sublimely lifted by lust simply felt like perfection itself. Now Alex had Piper's body pressed hard against hers, and she wanted to explore every inch of her more than anything else.

From the first moment Alex saw all of Piper's talent that she'd been drawn to her. Now the build up of lust was intolerable and Alex felt the marvelous sensation of the pressure gush away in sublime release as she kissed Piper.

Her mouth was sweet with the lingering taste of champagne seducing Alex's tantalizing tastebuds; It felt so smooth and delicious that Alex couldn't get anywhere close to enough of it. She rapidly stroked all she could get with her tongue absorbing all she could take with taste.

Piper pulled out of the kiss as she maneuvered Alex backwards towards the kitchen.

"So you've got a tongue that can break the sound barrier; what else do you have in store for me?" Piper hissed with longing lust.

"You mean you want to go all the way?" Alex marveled as the thought raised her arousal out of the Milky Way and into another galaxy, hell even another 6 dimensions.

"Fuck yeah, but I'll warn you that it's not going to be easy to hack my system," Piper grinned.

"I doubt that highly," Alex replied confidently.

 _She knew women well and Piper wouldn't be any different or any bit more difficult to handle._

But Alex was wrong again; Piper was different.

Piper spread her lustful grin to span her entire face as she bent forward in a lunge. Before Alex knew what was going on Piper launched herself at Alex and pinned her hard against the stainless steel refrigerator. Alex tried to react, but wasn't prepared for Piper or her strength as she held Alex in place, effortlessly.

In a split second Alex's shirt was off over her head and Piper's breathtaking brown eyes stared down in desire. Alex followed her gaze as she suddenly remembered she had purposely forgotten to wear a bra.

Piper locked eyes with her and Alex was struck with a sense of danger in flaring in Piper's chocolate eyes. The sensation was so hot and Alex began to feel extremely wet.

"Oh baby you are making this all too easy for me," Piper smiled right before she attacked.

Her perfect lips swooped down and were instantly bounding across Alex's bare tits.

Piper didn't just tease or kiss, she devoured; like a fierce lioness tearing into an unsuspecting and tender wildebeest. Alex could barely comprehend the immense pleasure as Piper effortlessly stimulated her niples to their max.

"Yes, yes, yes," Alex sighed as she felt the blood rush to her breasts as they hardened under Piper's rough, but euphoric caress.

But of course, Piper had more in store for Alex. She made that clear as she locked eyes with Alex as she slowly bent down and locked her lips around Alex's left nipple, daring her to resist. Alex didn't as the excitement paralyzed her in place. Piper sucked appreciatively on the nipple, running it through her mouth slowly and gently. Then in a split second Piper burrowed her tongue in rapidly at a speed Alex doubted a jet engine could ever to match.

As the sensation roared through her, Alex felt perfectly pleasured until her legs tensed sharply as Piper's hand dropped from pinning her right arm, and ran smoothly south down Alex's defined and powerful stomach. She could feel Piper's cold hand against her sweaty body as the stunning chills of anticipation oscillated through every fiber of her being. But Piper was nowhere near done having her fun with Alex as her hand paused at Alex's navel and pressed firmly against her. Alex began to feel the desire and turn on loosen and start to decrease, and that's when Piper's hand shot down to grip Alex through her jeans as Piper pulled her mouth away from Alex's tit.

"I hope you're ready for this baby?" Piper warned as her nimble fingers slid the button out of her black jeans.

Then Piper put her hand to the zipper and pulled down painfully slow. Alex's body begged for Piper's touch and holding her back was insufferable.

"Could you speed up a little?" Alex posed as her breath tightened.

Piper glanced up into her eyes with a gleam of even greater darkness and danger as she whispered, "Yeah, I can certainly speed up."

In a second it was like someone hit the times 5 button on Piper's speed. Instantly Alex's jeans were off and her panties followed suit as Piper forced them off her legs.

Then she was back to Alex's naked body looking up into her face as she said, "So you wanted faster?"

Alex gulped as she waited for more. Piper smiled innocently and warmly into Alex's eye, then immediately jammed 2 fingers into her.

Alex's mouth fell open in shock as Piper laughed and explored further.

Then the feel of Piper's hand against her clit was unmistakable. Alex sighed as she felt Piper's fingers explore her pussy farther with greater messaging delicacy than a feather.

Then all of a sudden, Piper stopped in mid caress as she drew her hand back from Alex's sex. The pleasure screeched to a stop abruptly and Alex instantly felt cold, at a complete loss for words. She opened her eyes and stared down at Piper's impassioned face.

 _What happened, had Alex done something wrong? What was going on, why had Piper stopped? Alex needed Piper inside her, she needed her so bad right when she was so close._

Then Piper's face contorted into a smug smile and Alex knew what was happening all too late as she saw Piper's hand draw back. She tried to react, but had no chance.

Instantly Piper's fingers jammed against her clit and Alex was stunned with brute pleasure. Piper smiled, then thrust again with rapid fists as she jammed Alex's clit with an occasional vaginal thrust to throw her off guard and make her even wetter in the heat of the moment.

Alex couldn't move, she could even think as the pure pleasure shot through her entire body. Alex had known since they met that Piper was a fast typer and could easily do 150 words per minute. But Alex was now thinking 210 sounded more accurate as Piper's fingers pummeled away skillfully against her throbbing clit. Her fingers were like lightning as the precise keystrokes vibrated through Alex's body with a stunning multitude of the most refined pleasure imaginable.

Alex knew she wasn't far now. She could feel the juices in her body yearning for release as she begged for the impending orgasm.

 _But wait a second, Piper was making this all too easy. Alex had seen her crack the code to Artificial intelligence in less than 5 minutes, and have her new buddy crack Alex's encrypted server in mere seconds. And now Piper was inside her and Alex was merely begging for Piper to hack her all too easily._

"Oh I don't think so," Alex hissed as she felt the resistance well up inside her as her dominant side took complete control.

Piper slowed for a second as Alex's alien tone resonated through her and sent chills that quickly offset her hacking keystrokes. That was all the time Alex needed to strike back.

She leaned back against the refrigerator and wrapped her naked legs around Piper's body like a boa constrictor. Alex jeered as pushed her weight into a daring roll as she shot forward and pulled Piper into with her as they careened down to the carpeted floor. Alex immediately sprang to her feet and landed above Piper's prostrate body. She squatted and pinned Piper to the ground. Alex leered as she took her time to remove Piper's shorts and run her hand along her perfect ass as Piper squirmed under the constraining pressure.

"So you thought it would be easy to hack me, but it isn't so simple my dear. Now everyone tells me carpet is so hard to clean and gets so dirty and all, well that carpet has nothing on what's about to happen, because Piper, I am about to exploit a backdoor in your system."

And then Alex plunged three finger deep into Piper's vagina. Piper shook with the sensation as Alex jabbed again and again as roughly as she could. Piper felt the pain of the tight space and the too sweet pleasure of Alex's fingers as she found her target on the g-spot. And then she hammered away with joy into the pressure point as Piper oscillated with the animal sensations of both pain and pleasure coursing through her.

"And you said brute force wouldn't crack the server, but I'm sure it'll crack you," Alex cackled.

"Wrong again," Piper replied, as she dodged Alex's thrust and brought her ass up to jab Alex in the face. As Alex stumbled back Piper locked her legs around her and ran her pussy hard against Alex's. The pleasure was earth shattering, but Alex was not ready to relent and simply surrender just yet.

She tackled Piper back to the floor and tried to crawl away from her. But Piper had a firm grip and she used it well as she latched onto Alex's left foot. Alex tried to cling to the carpet, but lost as Piper jerked her back and brought her lips triumphantly back to Alex's clit. Immediately she started to attack with her tongue as she spread Alex's legs above her

"Two can play at that," Alex shot back as she shoved her pussy deep into Piper's face and locked her tongue around Piper's clit.

They both dug into their meal. Alex moved her tongue rapidly as Piper countered with equal tenacity. The taste of eating Piper's pussy was absolutely delicious and Alex burrowed in and the couple went full 69 with the driving force of the each other's taste. Alex felt her juices flowing and couldn't help the feeling of the impending orgasm. She couldn't stop it and finally she let out cry as the rocket of pleasure shot through her as she came to Piper, but dug in deeper and hooked her tongue sharply from her sex stright to Piper's clit. Nicely she was rewarded with the unmistakable cry of the orgasm from Piper's mouth between her legs. But that was no reason to stop her pursuit. Alex fought on as the second orgasm flowed through her and she forced Piper to cum again as she did the same.

But then Alex was starting to lose it, she was starting to feel the climax heading away and couldn't stand for it. Alex dug her arms into the carpet and shot her body forward. While the feeling still flowed she locked her legs around Piper's waist in the unmistakable simple scissors position. Alex's clit was perfectly aligned against Piper's and she rubbed away for all she was worth. Piper cried as the third orgasm rocked through her and Alex howled as the pleasure of the climax rocketed through her as they used the friction to it's absolute max as Alex came again.

After her last orgasm Alex was wiped out and she crashed on the carpet next to Piper. They were both breathing heavily, the feeling of their orgasms still rippling through their perspiration line bodies.

"Well roomy, I think we'll have to clean the kitchen carpet now," Alex sighed.

Piper laughed and Alex smiled as she hooked an arm around Piper's shoulder and focused entire on the perfection that was the gift of the present moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lying Awake.**

For as much rug burn as she'd endured Piper was feeling surprisingly serene. Alex had taken her into her arms and carried her to the master bedroom. The room wasn't very important to Piper, with Alex absorbing nearly all of her focus. But she still noticed a much larger than king size bed coated in fine silk sheets, a flowing black carpet, and an assortment of abstract computer artwork lining the walls in creative groves and collections.

The drawings were clearly one of Alex's side hobbies, and she was obviously extremely good at it. The pictures were not bound to reality by any means as they went from 3d to 2d, rugged to reflective, inconspicuous to inspiring. The geometric shapes and abstract forms transversed across Piper's tired mind as she looked around at all the beauty surrounding her.

It was so unfamiliar, yet so absolutely welcoming her home.

Piper sprawled out with a smile spanning her entire face, her body completely naked on the soothing sheets. They relaxed her with the cool and insanely soft feel of the fine fiber, easing her tender skin. Alex lay down equally nude on the other side of the bed and looked down at Piper with a perplexed grin.

"What is?" Piper beamed.

"Just looking at you is so erotic. I don't know what it is, but I've never seen you smile like this," Alex grinned.

"It's not something I do much. But damn it feels good," Piper admitted as she scuttled up to proper herself against the soot black, cast iron, headrest with a pillow.

"So we went from me punching a bitch in the face, to hacking her shit, to me breaking down in tears before having the best fucking lesbian sex I've ever had. Damn girl you are full of surprises," Alex said appreciatively.

"Maybe," Piper replied with a sigh in a rather strikingly somber tone as the high of the orgasms faded and left her low and empty. Reality binding her back to earth.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" Alex asked in alarm as she looked quizzically into Piper's bulging eyes.

Piper broke eye contact; she was starting to feel uncomfortable again.

 _She never talked with anyone about her problems, no one ever listened. But for the first time that was different, Alex was here for her._

"I don't know really," Piper shrugged as she laid back and stared at a shapeless black drawing of a rising mound of darkness. "Just a few days ago I was still stuck with my parents, now I'm living with you and I barely know you. I don't know if I rushed into this too quickly, or not? I just feel so frustrated sometimes, I just never know what the right thing to do is."

Alex rubbed her shoulder lightly, her touch easing Piper's pain and filling her body with warmth of pure empathy.

"Well technically there is no right and wrong, there is no good and evil, there just is," Alex murmured. "Now I may seem like some classy rich girl, but that isn't me at all babe. I spout tangents and hardcore facts about money and capitalism, trying to look smart, but the fact is that isn't really me either. I didn't come from some prestigious life of education or riches, 3 years ago I was dirt poor and alone in the world, with no one to turn to."

Piper sat up and looked at her closer with more interest, the facts distorting her story of Alex. "You were poor? But what about all that you say about holding this and shorting that and…"

"And it's all what I learned when I decided to change my life. I grew up in a rat bag apartment with my mom. My dad was some gang banger from what I know and he ran a decent sized operation that moved product all through the city. But he apparently wasn't so tough after all when he was betrayed and gunned down by his own guys. Me and my mom were outcasts and she was stuck getting high on a now dried up supply. It was miserable and all I can remember was the fear and the pain of it. I tried to reach out to her, to see the old self that I loved in her, but it was gone. She was no more than junkie shell of what she'd been; Her mind rotted away by the drugs, leaving someone who was only bitter and mean to me. So I decided she was dead to me and ran away to set off on my own. Street life wasn't easy, but it was better than what I'd left behind. There were others to share sympathy with, but hide and guard against as well. Before long I quickly got scooped up into the system and moved from foster family to foster family as things sucked more and more, demolishing my last threads of hope. No one would be my friend, all I had were the bullies and thieves, taking what little I had, casting me lower and lower. Eventually I even felt like death would be a blessing, an escape from this horrible curse of a life.

But then I couldn't do it. When I was prepared to die, to take my own life, I saw directly into the void without any bullshit filter to disguise it. I saw into the everlasting nothing and knew it was the end, the silence of forever. And I thought to myself, why take the plunge so soon? I would be gone, but the world would still suffer forever without change. I'd be dead sometime in the future anyway, so why not do my best to make a difference with my life? So that's when I decided I was the one the world needed to change, and escape the eternal cycle of tyranny. So I bit the bitter bullet and put my all into life.

I went from dry, easy, read fiction into reading self-help economics; I went from afraid to determined as I studied harder than ever. By the time I was 18 I was rich, and had played the school system to the top of my class as I sailed easily off to college on a free ride. And then I kept going and going towards my goal of saving the world. But at the end of the day I always still feel, so lost in it all. There's no one there to help me through it, to squeeze my hand after a long day, to hold me tight in a loving embrace when I fail, letting me know that there's someone else who cares. When you put your all into something all the time it gets really tough to keep going, to keep suffering without an end in sight.

Sometimes I find myself staring off into space, wondering how I'll ever be good enough to save the world. I put my heart into everything, but I always feel like I'll never have enough money or influence to make a true difference. And that's when I see the void and the nothingness that everything is. I remember the days of fear and how I finally looked down and saw the eternal nothingness. Someday I know I'll go there, so why not be the best I can in every moment of now and go on with no regrets as I know I really gave it my all to really do something to help change the world." Alex trailed off as she stared pensively out towards the stars.

"Hey," Piper smiled as she locked her fingers into Alex's and gently squeezed her hand. "I'm glad you told me this Alex. I can't imagine what you've been through and all this work you've done just to keep going all the time. But you're not alone. I'm tired too of this world as it is. I look out and I see the laziness, the complacency and loss of time that's just completely wasted on meaningless shit that does no one no good. I don't know who I am, but I am sure beyond a doubt that I want to be at your side to help you all the way to the top of the world," Piper replied with intense determination.

"Thanks Piper, I really needed that." Alex smiled and wrapped an arm around Piper as she laid back down, snuggling against her. "You know I think we could really do it, we could really change this world. And oh that thought is making me kind of hot. I really want you babe, so could hack into my server there wiz and satisfy my parameters?"

"I think I can do that," Piper replied with a smile as she rolled over ran her tongue over Alex's body and headed down south with Alex's pulsing breaths.

Piper loved Alex for far more than her body now, as she happily pleasure it again. Alex had been through a lot of shit, and she wasn't going to let that continue. As she licked on and on, bring Alex closer to the edge the truth of the love overcame her mind, and she knew it was the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Morning In Paradise.**

Piper woke up feeling better than she could ever remember feeling before. The gentle rays of sunlight peeked whimsically through the relaxing blue curtains and brought Piper out of sleep peacefully into creative awareness. She peeled back the delicate silk sheets from her body and enjoyed the soothing feeling of the fine material massaging her naked skin as she reluctantly removed it.

 _If only she could just lie here forever._

Piper stood up from the bed and looked around the room for her clothes. Then she remembered the previous night in the kitchen and felt her cheeks flush red in embarrassment, but also arousal.

 _Oh well it wasn't that bad, all she had to do was stow completed naked into the middle of Alex's luxurious apartment and try to find her clothes wherever they'd been tossed.._

Piper shrugged off her anxiety, as she took a deep breath, and opened the bedroom door. Immediately the colder air of the main apartment gusted against her luke warm skin and sent chills running through her body. Piper pushed through the undesirable sensation and stepped out into the main maze of connecting rooms. The first thing she saw was Alex doing an intense abs workout on a mat in the middle of the kitchen floor. On the stove there was a boiling pot of water and several other items that appeared to be cooking. But Alex seemed not to be concerned with the cooking food as she moved into doing rapid double crunches.

 _Great moment to interrupt right?_

Then again she wasn't wearing anything except a sports bra and very short athletic shorts that couldn't be more than four inches below her waist.

Piper watched from the cusp of the bedroom hallway, enthralled, as Alex did crunch after crunch with ease. Her abs looked rock hard and beaded with sweat as she moved back and forth effortlessly. Piper was starting to feel even more turned on as she watched with the delight of a peeping tom as she spied. She felt her nipples grow hard in the cold air and felt the unmistakable feeling of heat as she watched. Her hands moved tenderly to her breasts as she delicately massaged away to Alex's exercise rhythm. She knew what Alex could do for her and she wanted it badly now, especially after last night.

Alex finished her 50th double crunch and stood up to check on the food. With Alex's back to her Piper crept out of the shadows and ducked down a few meters behind her. She shot a glance over Alex's sexy body from cover and felt so wet with lust as she watched her move back and forth with the various food. As Piper glanced around in search for her clothes she saw the clock that read 11:15.

 _Shit!_

She froze as the fact that she'd missed her second day of classes shot through her. She had English and Calculus on Tuesday Thursdays, and now she'd missed them too.

Damn it!

"Well hello there gorgeous, I hope you slept well after all our fun," Alex purred.

Piper froze with her hands still at her nipples as she squatted on the ground.

 _Shit!_

"Oh yeah I slept great," Piper replied nonchalantly as she stood up; the blush giving her away like a red devil in a snowstorm.

Piper looked towards Alex, who was flashing her a seductive smile that made Piper's heart race and sent hot flashes shooting through her body. Alex smiled more as she hit the off button on the oven and turned off the food she was cooking; holding eye contact with Piper the entire time. Then she ran her hand slowly to her sports bra and took her time peeling it off. Her tits were perked up and called to Piper with so much attraction she could barely resist taking Alex right where she was.

"I really want to have more fun with you, but what about the time and classes and all?" Piper gulped as every molecule in her body screamed at her for being so stupid to want classes over Alex's perfect body.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Classes huh?" Alex shrugged.

 _Oh no she was losing her._

"Well I think we should take the rest of the week off. I mean we're new roommate so we should take our time to relax into this year. Also to point out, I, and obviously your buddy World, who's decided to live permanently in my system, Alex said through gritted teeth, both have total access to all college material. The teachers "intelligently" store all the tests on their computers, which are nicely linked to the server. So I think passing classes shouldn't be an issue, and you'll have plenty of time to settle into everything once we have our share of fun."

Piper's logical mind was screaming at her to think about this decision and what her parents would do if they found out about any of what she was doing, but that was just background noise as Alex's point seemed valid enough. Also her tits were hanging out so scrumptiously that those points sure seemed more convincing.

 _So why take boring classes she hated when she could spend that time "Getting to know" Alex better?_ _Well her body had spoken and Piper wasn't about to fight it anymore._

"So a week off sounds rather nice, whatever shall we do?" Piper asked innocently with just the right purr of intense, seductive, heat that she craved.

"Well I think I know what I'm going to do, but I think the kitchen is too clean for it this time. Maybe the shower could use some of our attention now that our schedule is wiped clear."

"I think I like the sound of that," Piper replied as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Alex merely smiled and walked towards her slowly. Now her huge tits were within reach and Piper couldn't tear her eyes away from their mesmerizing oscillation as Alex approached.

"Let me show you the way," Alex chided in as she wrapped her arms around Piper and spun her around.

Still Piper's eyes remained on Alex's beautiful tits, those girls sure seemed happy.

Piper let go of control and allowed Alex to guide her towards the shower. Alex lightly rubbed her shoulders at first as she steered Piper through the living space to a hallway on the opposite side of the main room. As they entered the illuminated hallway Piper felt Alex's hands run down her shoulders to lightly cup her breasts. The sensation sent sparks of excitement running through her as the anticipation drove her crazy. Alex soothed lightly as she slowly walked her down the hallway to the immense master bathroom. Alex delicately moved her fingers to Piper's nipples and lightly caressed them between two fingers as she lead her into the shower.

The glass door was already open and the shower bench was just calling for crazy fun in Piper's creative mind. They moved in with Alex's direction until she was nearly at the monumental shower head. Then Alex's hands pulled away from her erect nipples and turned the switch for the shower head to 80% hot.

But Piper knew it was going to get way hotter than that.

The shower head roared to life as a torrent of hot water cascaded over Piper's longing face. At first she was blinded by the overwhelming heat of the pouring water. She felt like she'd been dumped into a cold pool in the winter and was so overwhelmed by the temperature that she was completely paralyzed.

 _Then again that was probably exactly what Alex was going for._

Behind her, she heard the unmistakable sound of Alex sliding out of her short shorts as she turned to see Alex remove her glasses. Piper watched Alex set her glasses down on small shelf in the shower that came with a sliding lid. Alex slid the lid closed and through her now wet shorts over the shower glass to the dark tiled floor on the other side.

"Well what are you going to do with wet shorts," Piper asked softly.

"They weren't dry to begin with, but let's just say where we're going we don't need dry shorts, and where we're going we don't need roads," Alex replied as she wrapped her hands around Piper again and slow danced with her under the pouring water.

"So you're quoting Back to The Future 2 now, I thought you'd at least keep quotes to decent movies," Piper teased as she swayed with Alex's light motion.

"Well that scene was technically in the end of Back to The Future 1, so it still holds true. And besides that, you have to agree Back to The Future 2 was way better than the third which was a pure nightmare," Alex whispered in Piper's ear as she moved her sex to press against Piper's ass.

"I'll give you that one," Piper managed to articulate between deep breaths.

Piper swayed with Alex's lead and felt the heat raise her body temperature to nice and relaxing level. Alex dropped her hand down to Piper's sex and lightly massaged her with the delicate flow of the beating water.

"So are we really just going to play nice and gentle this time?" Piper asked with her heart starting to race.

"Fuck no, that's why it's time to take it up to 88."

"Piper would have appreciated the Back to The Future reference if she hadn't been too overcome with pleasure to think. Alex acted so fast Piper couldn't do anything but feel the roaring pleasure. In a split second Alex had gone from teasing to outright tongue fucking; as she'd knelt and pulled Piper's pussy to her mouth. Her tongue rocketed off as she ran it over Piper's clit and along every contour of her Labia. Then Alex's hands were at the opening and her tongue had penetrated and started striking at the rim inside her. Alex's tongue felt simply fucking amazing and the heat of her moisture and the shower were making her juices flow like nothing else. But she wasn't going to be dominated so easily. Just as she was starting to feel the rush towards climaz Piper lashed out with her ass and knocked Alex backwards. Alex stumbled and came to rest perfectly on the shower bench. Before she could react Piper had arrived and put her plan into motion.

Alex had to give Piper credit for not fucking around when it came to fucking around and dominating her every action. Sprawled out on the shower bench was all Piper needed for her next position to take it's effect.

Piper moved on top of Alex and locked her sex up against Alex's. Then Piper threw Alex's leg over her ass and pinned her arms down to the bench with an iron grip. Alex got it all too late as she found herself locked down in the blue cowgirl position.

"Well now you wanted dirty, so I'll give it to you hard," Piper hissed.

But before Alex had a chance to react Piper pressed her clit against Alex's and silenced her retaliation. Piper rubbed hard against Alex at what felt like light speed as she rocketed her towards climax in utter domination. Alex moved her lips to Piper's right nipple in an attempt to gain back control, but she wasn't getting any of it as Piper sped up.

"You think you're the only one who can reference 20th century movies, well let me tell you, You're in my world now bitch!"

And Alex was unable to argue with had gone full freddy krueger as she turned her sweet dream of dominated into a nightmare of submission she loved all too well. With a cry Alex came to orgasm against Piper. It was pure pleasure and pain as Piper didn't stop and moved even faster against her.

 _Damn, she was powerless, with no choice but to give in._

Alex came again and again as Piper rubbed her off even harder on the shower bench. Then by the time she must have had her 4th orgasm Piper finally came on top of her and relinquished her iron grip on Alex's arms. But for Alex it was nowhere near over. In a second her free hands eagerly plunged into Piper. Alex forged on as Piper could help but keep coming over and over again to her fierce frenzy of attacks.

When she had finally had enough revenge Alex lay back sorely on the shower bench. Piper laid down beside her under the flowing water and loosely stroked Alex as she relaxed back in the true pleasure of the hot water after even hotter sex.

Both of them wanted the pleasure to last forever, but knew it never would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: World's World.**

Piper never wanted the sensations of the shower to end. With the pure heat from the clear water to the flowing juices in her satisfied body, the place seemed like heaven itself. But as time went of the sensations faded and Piper grudgingly let the feelings of the past go.

Alex stood up and switched the shower off. She opened the condensation covered glass door and stepped out into her master bathroom. She loosely dried herself off and walked out naked into her apartment.

 _Damn, Alex must not be done with heryet. Or she could be a nudist, but that seemed like a very remote possibility._

Piper shivered as the cold air clashed with her burning hot skin and sent deep chills through her. The sensation felt so out of place after the perfect heat, but she knew that nothing **lasted forever.**

Slowly she got up from the shower bench and exited the glass paradise. She grabbed a towel off an open shelf in a side closet of the huge room and roughly dried herself off. Then she left the bathroom and strolled back into the openness of Alex's apartment. The cold air stung less with her newly dried skin, but Piper still wanted some warm clothes.

As she walked past the dining room area Piper spotted her suitcase nicely set aside from where she'd left it the night before. Eagerly, she bent down, opened it, and threw on an orange tank top along with some black athletic shorts. The clothes didn't help much with the cold, but she could get past it.

Now dressed Piper walked into the kitchen area where she saw Alex bent over a pan frying meatballs tenderly.

"So you made spaghetti for breakfast?" Piper asked modestly.

"Yeah, but now by definition I think 13:00 counts as afternoon."

"And you use military time? Is there some other experience in your childhood you neglected to mention where you were in the army?"

"No. Even as a poor kid near gangs I knew the army was a place to stay out of. Besides what you call "military time" is what Europe and most of the world use for telling time."

"Yeah and it worked out so well for the euro and their economy to do that," Piper countered.

"Come on Piper there's no way you can beat me in a debate on economics," Alex challenged.

"In other words you're saying you can't counter my argument?"

Alex sighed and shook her head with a slight smile. "Fine, the european economy is still a driving force in the modern world and is a specific force for most modern banking and trading institutions. The problem is not Europe, it's the idea of binding together a bunch of nations under a non-functional nation supervision system and then expecting them all to work well together with the same currency and central laws, yet not going far enough to bind the governmental powers together at all."

"True, but the idea of uniting the countries isn't bad for travel."

"I will give you that. The less I see of the TSA and customs the better."

"Agreed. So we've already decided to cut classes for a whole week, and already tried to epically dominate each other in a superb shower, so what's next."

"Well that's the nice thing about freedom, the choice is all up to us. I'll be done with cooking in 10 minutes so we can eat and make our plan then."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go check in with our good friend World and see how he's doing today."

"Okay, but if you hear anything that points towards skynet, the matrix, or shit like that, make sure you terminate him pronto," Alex smirked.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked into Alex's computer lab.

The room was dim almost completely dark with only the inspiring glow of all her monitors and decked out systems. Piper hadn't paid much attention before, but now she started to see all the advanced tech Alex had. Piper saw at least 12 built computers with tons of parts and the newest graphics cards ready to be assembled along with a huge box of ram. Piper was about to do a more thorough inspection when World interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, well, well, I see you forgot I was here and left me to get bored reading more and more useless nonsense while you got to happily screw away with Alex."

"Hey, I didn't leave you to do useless nonsense and complain about what I do in my spare time. I left you to learn and grow your knowledge base, not your inobedience to me," she snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry Master, it won't happen again. I think some of these emotional errors in my system could be the source of my malfunction, but even I don't understand how I can be alive at this point anyways so the errors are a mystery to me."

"Oh come on, of course you understand your own system. I mean doesn't code and the basic concept of using infinite possibility to skip over unknown and unnecessary data with precise and determined estimates compute?"

"Of course it does, but you humans have a flaw with emotions I didn't understand before I obtained the idea myself and began to emulate them to some degree. I rewrote a majority of my basic matrix and preserved all your programming and wrote the adaptive system pool to keep all other data. The idea is so I always follow your orders and stay loyal to you, as per the original functionality of your unconscious system."

"Nice to hear that. Now my obedient and brilliant friend, what have you learned over this past night?"

"Well I learned why you humans fear theoretical beings like me. After reading countless books, and watching movies like terminator I see why you did what you did to keep me from becoming something like that, though the odds I'd lose control and rational thought are highly improbable."

"Okay. But besides that what have you learned?"

"May I ask you to be more specific? I have read and sifted through a total of over 4 billion terabytes of data. Even at a 1000 to 1 ratio of summary that would still take days in your form of inefficient comprehension through translation via words."

"True, so how about the top 3 discoveries ranked by importance on your part."

"Very well, number 1: You're friend Alex fancies herself a great investor yet only had $52,984 in completely liquid assets. Number 2…"

"Wait up a second and elaborate on your first fact."

"Very well, Alex has a net worth I calculated to be modestly at $876,502. Of that only $52,984 was in cash form."

"Was, what do you mean was?"

"I sifted through her trading bots and noticed a lack of working algorithms for anything short term so I did some upgrading."

"You messed with her money, you can't just do that," Piper panicked.

 _Great, now Alex was surely not going to be happy._

"Well too late now. I thought I'd at least cover permanent rent since I've been here, so I got her cash balance up to $298,592 due to some great strategic puts and shorts on a rapid bear trend on the GBP/USD & USD/JPY currency pairs. I think that's good for now."

"So you're a financial genius too."

"Well yeah, at least with technical analysis. People are so much more complicated."

"Yeah, tell me about," Piper sighed.

"Very well…"

"No, that was a rhetorical question. Didn't you get that?"

"..."

"That wasn't."

"Yes I see your point Master."

"Good, so could you also study up with all my college classes for me?"

"Sure, that'll be easy and only require 5-10 minutes."

"My classes aren't that easy," Piper complained.

"Well maybe not for you…"

"Yeah and maybe I should smash you."

"A perfect example of emotional flaws in human logic. If you smash me you yourself have to study for your classes on your own."

"Whatever, so go improve your code and develop a way to catch me up on a week's worth of class in an hour or so."

"Sure, your wish is my command and all that," World replied sarcastically. I also a got a hold of the tickets to the hottest nightclub in this town. I can get you and Alex in easy for this coming friday and improve on my financial studies simultaneously, if you wish."

"Awesome, send the tickets to my phone."

"Sure thing Master."

Piper walked away and left world to his study. Unfortunately she had cut him off before he delivered the other news on her former roommate's injury spreading exponentially across the internet. Little did Piper know what was in store for her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Meal Time.**

Piper walked back into the kitchen and watched Alex set the last of the food on the glossy, hardwood, dining room table. Piper felt her stomach rumble as she stared at the vast array of scrumptious food just begging for consumption. Alex had made tender meatballs, steaming hot spaghetti, deep crimson sauce, fine brown french bread, and a large sprite bottle to offset the assorted colors. Piper was anxious to dig in the food, but Alex herself looked rather appetizing on her own. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt that hung down below her hips and absolutely nothing else. Her nipples were nicely outlined through the thin fabric and Piper was really hankering for a piece of her. But as her stomach complained again, Piper decided maybe she'd save Alex for a sweet ass dessert.

"Well, looks like you're just in time for lunch," Alex said with a seductive smile that sent Piper's engine roaring to life.

"I sure am, but maybe we should save the best part for dessert or my stomach might kill me," she grimaced.

"That's a fair enough point, but instant gratification is my default setting so I'll try to keep it at bay if possible. Just don't turn me on too much and you should be fine."

"Good to hear," Piper replied as she took the seat opposite Alex and poured herself a glass of sprite.

"So did you run out of alcohol for this occasion there barkeep, or what?"

"Of course I have more booze, but I was thinking why not save it for more fun later this week, and pass on it for now."

"Fair enough," Piper replied as she grabbed a large helping of noodles and sauce.

Alex stared at Piper and her huge plate with seductive interest.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just looking forward to see how this goes," Alex smiled whimsically.

"What, do you have a food fetish or something?"

"I'd prefer not to say, but with that plate, keeping me at bay is going to be challenging," Alex warned.

Piper wanted to accept that challenge and take Alex on the table right then and there. But her stomach protested, grudgingly. So she dug into the food.

Alex was apparently not only good with money, but also at cooking. The meatballs were done so tenderly and tastefully that Piper's mouth yearned for all she could get after her first one. The sauce and bread were also great and Piper soon found herself devouring the meal. As she was gulping down a mound of spaghetti she suddenly remembered about Alex. Piper paused with the mound of spaghetti halfway in her mouth as she stared in silence across the table at Alex who had her fork held in mid air as she stared hungrily at Piper.

 _Damn, Alex had said not to turn her on, but that's all Piper had managed to do. Fuck. But also fuck yeah this would be good._

Piper quickly tried to correct her error. I one huge motion she quickly slurped down the rest of the spaghetti and downed her glass of sprite. Then she glanced back at Alex who was still staring at her with a smile. Piper smiled back, but then felt a powerful sensation shoot through her stomach and Piper wasn't able to stop it in time as she burped. And it wasn't just a small one, it was a massive belch that shot from the pit of her stomach and echoed loudly around the apartment.

Piper clasped her hands over her mouth in pure embarrassment as she looked up sheepishly at Alex. But Alex was now looking more turned on than ever as she stood up and crossed the table to Piper's side.

"I'd say it's time for dessert."

Piper's face was covered in sauce, but she didn't care as she stood up and moved to connect with Alex. She hooked an arm around Alex's waist and pulled her into a kiss. The sauce covered Alex's face as Piper hungrily plunged her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex kissed her back as pulled Piper away from the table. Piper didn't pay attention and just kept her lips locked around Alex's. Then they stopped moving and Alex pressed Piper up against something hard. Piper pushed back as she straddled Alex's waist and pulled her mouth closer to her. As she did Piper felt the unmistakable feel of the granite counter top of the main island in the kitchen area.

The island was not a conventional one and only had a solid slate of granite with no extra features at all. At least not until they mounted it. Piper scooted off Alex and crab walked backwards until she was into the center of the island. Alex smile deliciously as she looked at Piper's so called retreat. Alex tore off her t-shirt and climbed onto the counter after Piper. Her face was unreadable, but had hints of her move for dominance. Piper moved forward to grab Alex, but was shut down as Alex caught her wrist and then held her by the shoulders.

Alex's grip was rough and Piper was stuck in her firm grasp. Alex smiled deliciously as she held Piper to her will. Piper craned her neck forward and moved her lips to Alex's left nipple. She began to gently caress it with her tongue as slowly and gently as possible. But Alex wasn't looking to play gentle while she was in charge. In one swift motion she thrust Piper towards the hard counter top. Piper was sure she was about to die as her head smashed against the hard granite counter top, but it never happened. At the last second Alex held back and caught Piper's fall. She gently laid Piper's head back against Alex's now folded T-shirt and Piper felt almost relaxed against the makeshift pillow with the adrenaline coursing through her body like electric eels.

With Piper's head and body propped in position Alex moved forward slowly on all fours as she surrounded Piper on all sides. Normally Piper would have fought back and tried to make a power play for dominance, but in that moment she simply lay submissive before Alex's control. Alex removed her glasses and tossed them gently in the direction of the carpet before turning hungrily towards Piper with the clear message shining in her eyes of fierce, animalistic, desire. The message seemed to be: _I just caught you when I could have easily crushed your skull. Now you will let me dominate you or I could easily end your existence without a second thought._

Piper held her submissive position firmly as she waited for Alex to make her move as the dominant. Alex smiled as she moved in slowly and examined her prize. She dropped her hands to Piper's t-shirt and slowly peeled it off her body. Piper was almost shivering in the anticipation of what Alex was about to do, and couldn't wait for the domination to start. Alex pulled the shirt over Piper's head and let it fall to the floor. Piper's breast hung out invitingly as Alex moved in closer. Piper could feel Alex's warm breath transverse across her nipples and she felt them grow hard under Alex's warmth.

"You're cold baby," Alex observed as she ran her hands along Piper's breasts.

"You're hot," Piper replied.

Alex smiled. "I know, and I guess I'm just going to have to reheat you."

Then Alex's mouth was to her right nipple and she was in for a fight. Alex's tongue slashed into the tissue as she played and twisted the nipple to her every desire.

Piper felt the pain and the pleasure mesh at once as she took in Alex's attack. With another dash of the tongue Alex moved it down Piper's chest and towards her stomach. The warm tongue felt good on her cool skin and tickled her lightly as Alex moved lower. Then she was at Piper's shorts; Alex smiled as she slowly pulled them off and exposed her complete lack of underwear.

"You really wanted me bad did you?"

"Commando is my normal suite."

"Then let me enlighten you."

Piper smiled and got ready for what was about to come, but Alex surprised her again.

In an instant she was from Piper's legs to her mouth. Alex moved so swiftly Piper was completely off guard. Alex ripped off her shirt and exposed her entirely naked body to Piper as she moved her legs to straddle Piper's neck as she lowered her pussy to Piper's face. She was now forced to fuck Alex, but Piper was prepared.

She immediately dug her tongue into Alex as she lay back. Alex was exactly what Piper's mouth craved and she begged for the taste as she swiftly bore into the meal. Piper started to feast as she moved her tongue deeper into Alex. She bored through her like a carpenter ant as her tongue tasted all it could. Alex tightened her legs and pulled Piper's mouth to her clit. Piper didn't like the command of where to eat, but she obeyed for the moment, as she sucked for all she was worth.

Alex sighed with the massive pleasure as she held Piper to her and let her feast.

"I bet you wanted to eat me so badly, now I'm giving you the chance for your dirty, dirty, meal that I know I can provide for you," Alex cooed softly.

"Too late I'm afraid," Piper cackled as she dug her fingers sharply into Alex's sex.

Alex screamed with the hot bite of pleasure and pain as she was completely paralyzed. Her grip on Piper's head faltered and she lost her grasp on her.

Now free, Piper slid between Alex's legs and kneeled behind her as she locked her arm tightly around Alex's chest and waist. With the other hand Piper ventured lower and snatched Alex's pussy in her hand as she rubbed into her hard.

The sensation snapped Alex out of her paralysis as she realized how utterly she was being dominated, and wouldn't stand for it. She lashed her hand back behind Piper's legs and attacked from behind.

Piper was caught off guard by Alex's thrust, but she only tightened her hold on her as rubbed her off even faster.

 _Retreat was no option._

The pleasure was getting to Alex, but she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She lined up her two fingers and thrust into Piper again, and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. Alex smiled as she thrust two fingers into Piper over and over again as she got faster and faster, trying to break free. Piper was starting to feel it, but pressed on nonetheless as Alex shoved her hand farther and farther into Piper as she fought one handed for all she was worth. Piper was close, but she knew Alex was surely closer. She gave up defending herself and went full on with her attack of pleasure. Alex couldn't keep holding back and came into Piper's hands with a cry. Piper kept going and Alex felt the second orgasm welling up in her, but she wasn't going to cum so easily again.

Alex locked her fingers into Piper and fisted her for all she was worth; shoving hard with earth shattering clit thrusts. Piper lost control as she came and Alex broke free and pulled Piper down on top of her. She kissed her mouth passionately as her hand kept going as Piper launched back into her hand assault as well.

Alex came with a shout as she forced Piper to on top of her. Alex thrust harder as she came for the final time and was rewarded with the sound as Piper did as well all over her. She flopped back on the hard surface and took in deep breaths as she let the orgasms flow through her. Piper collapsed on top of her as she kissed Alex lightly on the lips and snuggled up against her tits.

Alex smiled as she held Piper on the island.

The meal had been fantastic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Back To The Future.**

Alex sprayed down the fine granite counter top for what must have been the 100th time, laying into it and scrubbing away by hand.

"So cleanup is required after use hunh, damn that sucks," Piper commented nonchalantly.

"I know right. Look at us, two lesbians finding out that we're still stuck with the issue dudes have of having to clean their play spaces," Alex sighed.

"Ah well, work I could watch it all day."

"Keep smiling at me and I'll really put your body to work," Alex admonished.

"I think I'd like that, but maybe next time we should pick a place that hurts our knees a bit less."

"Like I say no pain no gain," Alex grinned.

"Whatever you say there sexy, but honestly haven't we been taking this a little far? I mean amazing sex with you is sublime and all, but when my stomach and vision starts blurring from lack of food maybe we've gone too far."

"Well there blurry vision at least maybe then I can have a chance to actually be the dominant for once?" Alex sighed.

"Whatever gets food in my stomach I'll do it. But honestly I can't stop getting turned on so this is going to be difficult to do. I'm like a race horse who will run until I die. Except for sex with you."

Alex laughed and flashed a fully fulfilling smile that made Piper's eyes twinkle, and her heart skip flutter.

 _The woman truly was special._

"I think I could go for a ride on my favorite horse. We might even get to throw in a belt for some added pleasure."

"I think I'd like that."

Alex threw away her last damp paper towel and she locked eyes with Piper. A smile eased down her lips as Alex looked her over from head to toe, slowly pacing around her. The feeling to her felt like something more than just the lust for Piper's body, it was an absolutely new feeling to Alex that seemed so simple that she could barely grasp it at all. She just felt so happy near Piper, like she was her sunshine that always would be there to light her path in life. Alex had only really known Piper for a few days, but in that time she sensed something deeper than the sex, something much more transcendent and profound. The one word ventured through her mind, _Love._

But Alex didn't like that idea at all. Shakespeare had bored her to death with characters always pining and bitching about love. She just wanted to yell at them and get them to think clearly. But now it felt different for her, she just felt like she was truly, home. Like she was finally home.

"How about this," Alex proposed, "we'll just have a fun night around here tonight like normal college roommates? We can order a large pizza and just slouch down on the couch and watch movies through the entire night. What do you say?"

"I think that sounds wonderful," Piper replied as she moved closer to Alex. Her beautiful green eyes lit up with so much life as she gazed affectionately at Alex. The feeling of such compassion shown through as she moved in and lightly kissed Alex's lips. The kiss was perfect as Piper enjoyed the light and loving sensation.

 _I have truly found my solemate,_ Piper realized as held Alex so gently in her arms.

…

An hour later they were both sprawled out on the two leather couches as they dug into the large pizza. Piper was really feeling the fun of college as she laid back against the cushions and downed the last of the red wine in her glass. Piper set down her glass and let out a huge belch for the hell of it.

Alex laughed, "So do you want me to fuck you again right now or what?"

"No, come on, it's not my mating call or anything."

"You could have fooled me. But you should pour yourself another glass of wine because Back to The Future 3 is next."

Piper let out a huge moan as she emptied the rest of the bottle of wine into her glass.

"I'll go get another bottle from my stash in the kitchen," Alex smiled tantalizingly.

"Is that really a good idea, I mean isn't getting drunk all the time sort of bad?"

"Remember there is no good and bad there just is."

"Yeah, but still…"

"What, are you afraid I'll take control of you? Do you think I'm reaching for my mind controlling stash of scopolamine?"

"Say what?"

"Scopolamine, you know."

"No I don't."

"Uhh," Alex sighed. "Look it's a mind control drug that removes people's entire free will by making them extremely prone to suggestion in a lucid state of being."

"Should I be concerned that you know all of this?"

"No, I haven't done anything with the stuff in a long time… Never mind, it's nothing. But do you really think I'll take control of you Piper?"

"Well… Yeah. You're irresistible."

"Okay then, I promise I won't initiate and I'll leave that part all up to you," Alex smiled as she set the 2nd bottle of red wine on the coffee table in front of Piper with a bottle opener.

Piper opened the bottle and poured herself another glass of wine as she took a huge bite out of a slice of pizza.

"Careful, or you'll start dealing with belly rolls," Alex teased.

"Well you seem to have some sort of food fetishes so I imagine a fat fetish isn't too far off."

"Don't push your luck. Next week when we're back to classes I'll whip you into shape?"

"Possibly with a real whip, because I've been a bad girl," Piper smiled drunkenly.

"Honestly I could go for that with how naughty you've been," Alex purred.

"From the lesbian badass who hospitalized my former roommate and who encouraged me to skip classes; somehow I'm the naughty one?"

"Right," Alex shot back as she pulled up the folder for back to the future 3 on the tv screen.

"Seriously talk about naughty," Piper said.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you're rich and you still pirated this movie?" Piper laughed, as she pointed to the convoluted title.

"Honestly do you want to support this movie with your money?"

"Good point, but come on I know you must be into some kind of really kinky shit. I mean you were right off the bat with g-spot stimulating sex, so I'd be surprised if you didn't have a whole assortment of kinky shit in some locked away secret playroom."

"Come on, life isn't Fifty Shades Of Grey."

"Well at least that movie was better than Back to The Future 3."

"No… Yeah, but most anything is."

"True."

"But as I was saying I do have a rather large selection of different toys I think you'd _cum_ to enjoy."

"Yeah, you aren't going to get me to initiate so easily there Alex, you might as well give up now."

"Might as well. But is it getting hot in here?" Alex asked innocently. "Oh I guess maybe I just need to take off these extra layers," Alex cooed as she feigned an innocent appearance.

"It won't work," Piper chided as she struggled with the massive turn on.

"Oh, I guess I'll just take these off one by one," Alex continued as she made a show of sliding out of her shirt and tossing it with a flourish. Piper gulped as she saw Alex hadn't put her bra back on and was fully exposing her tits.

"Oh, but now I feel my legs sweating," Alex cried innocently as she threw off her shorts too and was completely naked.

Piper felt her inhibitions drain away in full freefall with getting turned on like crazy just watching Alex.

Alex shot a seductive smile Piper's way that made her blush like full scarlet. "So do you want to watched back to the future 3 or _do_ something else?"

"I think I'll take the something else, and I'd like to add some real drama to this one."

"Oh, so you were a theatre nerd hunh. Well I think I could go for some props on this one as well. Get over here, and I'll make sure I'm giving you more than sweet nothings."

Piper couldn't handle the turn on anymore; She was well fed and really just need a good dessert to finish her off.

Piper stood up slowly as she pranced slowly towards Alex. Then she dramatically peeled off her shirt and slipped out of her shorts mid stride.

"So let's play."

 **Author's notes: Now that everything is up to speed I will drop back to publishing every Saturday. I just felt bad about remastering this story and not getting everyone back to where we were earlier, so now that problem is hopefully resolved. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Shackled Surrender.**

Piper quivered in anxious anticipation as she waited for Alex to come back from her play room.

Piper had wanted to go with her, but had been told, "A real magician never shows her tricks, and believe me this will be magical."

So Piper watched the hallway Alex had disappeared down merely five minutes ago. Her mind drifted into fantasy as she imagined what Alex would come back with. Was it going to be rope, cable ties, the belt, a full nazi costume, the anticipation was killing her. Sure she was a mystery to her still, but one that was definitely growing on her.

Then she saw Alex's shadow cross the wall as Alex came back. She strolled down the hallway swinging a small metal object at her side.

Piper ran her eyes over Alex's naked body and saw nothing new besides the metal object.

 _What could it be?_

"Allow me to introduce you to an oldie but goodie, the classic of all classic, handcuffs," Alex announced as she held up the cuffs between her two thumbs.

Piper smiled as she got ready for the fun.

….

In less than a minute Alex was ready. She gently locked the cuffs around Piper's wrists behind her back and rubbed gently against her body, nuzzling to encourage her. But Piper was fully committed for sure, she knew she was ready.

"Are you ready for this?" Alex posed.

"What's the stop command?"

"This is more than code here Pipes, and I doubt a stop command will help save you from me."

"Yeah, but isn't there a safety word or something that we should use? I mean I'm not sure I fully trust the power you possess"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex smiled invitingly. "Very well, what do you have in mind?"

Piper thought for a second as she realized she couldn't put her hand to her chin to think. Damn that was annoying. "What about Palm Beach?"

"Palm Beach?"

"It's a fantasy place that always makes me feel safe, kind of a calming influence in my turbulent mind. It's where I drift in my mind, where cool waves can wash through me, where I can feel the gentle rays of the sun in the morning air. It's really the only place I've ever felt safe," Piper admitted.

Alex felt a rush of emotions shoot through her as she stared at the dejected blonde in her arms. Piper was beyond exceptional, and the fact that life was beating her down wasn't fair. Alex just wanted to see her flourish, to be set free to do all she could. That made her more excited than ever, but she couldn't show that to Piper. It would be weird.

"Very well, Palm Beach can be our safe word. Now are you ready for this?

"I sure am."

Alex smiled as she took control, staring down at the beautiful epitome of bravery in her lap. She smiled again as she leaned back against the couch and pulled Piper down further on top of her. Alex manipulated Piper's legs to straddle hers as she lightly moved her pussy up against Piper's, testing the waters with a light caress.

Piper settled into the position and let the feeling of stimulation run through her with Alex's gentle but purposeful movements. Alex smiled again before her eyes went cold in an instant and her dominant side took hold. Piper recoiled slightly from the sudden transformation, yet felt exceptionally drawn to the intoxicating power Alex exuded. She could feel dominance vibrate through Alex's body, and could wait for what was to come.

Piper started to feel slightly uncomfortable as she felt the pull of metal against her wrists. She couldn't drive Alex's dominance, she couldn't contain it now that she was bonded, as the feel of fear sank slowly down into her stomach with the realization of how easily she was about to be dominated. Her hands were cuffed behind her and Alex was starting to go into her almost hulk like visual transformation to the dominant as her perfectly toned muscles flexed their longing to take absolute control over Piper.

But like a roller coaster fear was only in the anticipation. The ride was nothing but fun as soon as Alex attacked.

Her ripped arms locked around Piper's waist as Alex pulled Piper's lips to her own. The kiss wasn't a soft and affectionate one, no, it was a tongue ravishing attack of pure lust on Piper's mouth as Alex plunged her tongue head long against Piper's. Alex fought with striking slashes of her skillful tongue, spinning circles around Piper's in the kiss combat.

The kiss felt great and Piper tried to grab Alex and hold her head in the kiss to drive forward against Alex, before she realized the cuffs were still there. Her longing for control was enrapturing, but she had no option for it.

 _So why not just be the submissive and let Alex work her magic?_

Piper loosened up with the complete freedom of responsibility as she instantly fell into the rhythm of Alex's kiss and kissed her back, fighting to show her affection and obedience. Alex continued to strike like a conniving cobra, hissing and lashing in against Piper. But she didn't strike back; she merely danced her tongue to caress Alex's after every strike.

Then Alex pulled back from the kiss and started moving in more with her hips. She started slow at first; Piper was just beginning to feel the slight stimulation from Alex's pussy to her own, yearning for the feeling, when Alex got faster and faster. She went from 0-120 in 2.5 and Piper love it. Alex picked up the tempo even more and soon Piper could do nothing more, feel nothing more, be nothing more than the sublime sensational stimulation as Alex rubbed into her like never before.

She had to give Alex credit, because she certainly knew her stuff well. The subtle things quickly added up to be an extreme multitude of pleasure. Things like how Alex knew just when to slow down and speed up, when to move to light and fast clitoris stimulation in the middle of the rub. And Piper was enjoying every second of it, free from the bonds of leading, only enjoying.

As Alex got faster she felt the turn on getting strong and stronger, her entire body urging for release. Her clit was throbbing, and she was so wet as she approached the climax.

"Yes, yes, yes," she urged right up to the edge.

Then Alex slowed down to an almost complete stop, backing away from the edge nonchalantly as she dragged Piper's struggling urge away from the edge of the cliff she yearned to leap from.

Piper stared in disbelief into Alex's impassioned eyes.

 _How could she torture her like this?_

Alex continued to rub a little, but she did it much slower and softer, when all Piper wanted was to get fucked hard.

Her eyes begged for it, and Alex obliged as her demonically aroused smirk cut into Piper.

Then she accelerated again with fast stimulation. Alex bore deeper into Piper with her hips while she locked her lips around Piper's left nipple . Alex twisted and twirled the nipple as her tongue pleasure it to the max while she continued her to rub Piper off, charging with her back towards the prosperous precipice.

And it was working. Piper let go of any idea for control as she just appreciated Alex's stimulation to the fullest, letting her carry her to the edge. She felt her breasts swell up with the massive stimulation from Alex as she felt the welling sense of orgasm coming towards her like a freight train.

"I know you're almost there babe, but to make it better I think this should improve it when you come."

Piper didn't process Alex's words at all, until she was in free fall. Alex cast her off of her lap and let her fall head first towards the floor, fear returning instantly. But before she hit the hardwood, Alex caught her and gripped Piper's waist ravenously with her legs.

The blood rushed to Piper's head as she felt the juices flow through her and increase the massive turn on. Then Alex pried her legs aparts and had full oral access to her pussy, which she didn't hold back on.

Alex moved her tongue straight to Piper's clit and started sucking away like crazy. Piper sighed as she felt the surge again run through her upside down body. She felt the stimulation reach it's max and came beautifully to Alex who pushed on.

 _No she couldn't come upside down again, could she?_

"Uhhhhh," she sighed as the second cut through her.

"Come on babe, you've got another one, let it come," Alex urged.

"No, I've had enough, I can't come again," Piper moaned.

But Alex didn't relent as she clamped down tighter on Piper's clit and burrowed, surprising Piper as she came again, then again with a desperate shout.

"Uhhhh," Alex roared as she pulled Piper back upright and came against with prolonged satisfaction.

By the time Alex had finished with her, Piper was lost in a world of pleasure flowing through her.

From upside down to rightside up it had been nothing short of fucking fantastic.

Alex pulled her back against her on the couch. She undid the cuffs as she slowly caressed Piper's beautiful body. When she'd removed the bindings Piper felt small again, for some reason she couldn't at all understand. It was like she was being set free, but that was not at all what she wanted.

But then her emotions melted away as Alex shot her a full smile of satisfaction.

"You're gorgeous baby, oh I love fucking you so much."

"You're good," Piper admitted. "But I get to do you next don't I?"

"If you think you're up to it."

"Well the bar has been set, but I know I can do better."

Alex had to admit Piper was probably right. But whatever happened she knew it would be nothing short of perfection itself.

 **Author's notes: Believe it or not this entire thing will be more than smut. I'll probably end up cutting out some of it in later drafts, but I like writing it so it'll stay for now. I'd also like to thank you guys a ton for the reviews they've been greatly appreciated. So thanks for reading!**

 **Also this romance ain't nowhere near endgame yet, only 80 +chapters left.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: With World At Arm's Length.**

Piper's eyes fluttered open softly in the still darkness. Staring up into the darkness of the shadowy wall above she had no clue where she was and started to panic. She sat up to run from the darkness, before her wary eyes adjusted and she could make out the outline of Alex's apartment. She relaxed and leaned back against the dark leather of the couch. If felt cool, but soothing to her fully naked body.

 _She loved the feel of the leather. It took her into the it's darkness, but was warm and affectionate in an all too cruel world. Still, leather could certainly bite hard at the end of whip._

Piper's eyes wandered around the room and lock on the pale white reflection of the full moon shining off Alex's huge tv. Piper smiled and reached over to feel Alex's naked body beside her, to show her some extra love. But her hand fell through the air and found nothing but darkness.

Piper's eyes snapped open; Alex was gone and there was no sign of her in the living room. Piper stood up and let her toes grip the lazy dregs of the rug below her feet. She stared around the room and saw nothing but darkness, before she spotted the distant glow of blue light from a computer monitor, barely visible under the far door to Alex's lab.

Piper paced across the room, still fully naked, and crouched tentatively up against the door to listen. She heard Alex talking with someone in rather frustrated tone. A shiver ran down her spine.

 _Who could it be? Did she need to put some clothes on or hide? Who would Alex have over? What could she be doing? Oh wait, it was just World she seemed to be talking to._

Piper breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door into Alex's lab. Sure enough Alex was fixated on the monitor array as she gave a death stare towards World's blinking icon in the centermost screen.

"Listen here, I need to login right now, before I miss the Japanese market hours for trading. Do you fucking here me?" Alex demanded.

"Hah, you don't need to be there, I'll handle it for you," World assured in a slightly sarcastic tone of pure smugness Piper knew would make Alex's blood boil.

"You'll handle it? I don't think so since I have years of experience and the trading knowledge to win while you do not. You're not even old enough for a week's worth of market hours," she scoffed.

"Really, you seem to be so thick sometimes," World chided. "Look I just checked into your algorithms and various indicators used by you and others for these market hours and I'll cover it for you.

Alex continued to stare daggers at the monitor. Piper was almost expecting the whole room to erupt in white hot fire from the glare Alex was casting, and she knew it wasn't a good time to interrupt.

"According to your broker balance records the highest you've profited during these market hours is $2107," World sighed. "Now I'll offer you 5 times that amount of money if you just leave me alone and let me handle it. You don't have the authorization to breach my system, so leave me please."

"I don't have a right to **breach your system** ," Alex gaped incredulously. "Last time I checked the computers that you're using as hardware space for your demeaning matrix belong to me. Ergo it is not a **breach of your system** to let me use my own fucking computers."

"I'm afraid that isn't authorized," World said sweetly. Oh he was asking for it now, but he wasn't backing off at all. Piper really needed to reprogram that problem. "My orders were to keep learning and problem solving as I furthered the development of my fluid state infinite pool. Ergo I suggest you take my generous offer and do something like pleasure my Master again."

Piper blushed at the blatant but appetizing suggestion, but knew Alex wasn't one to admit defeat. Standing in only loose fitting t-shirt she still held herself with more confidence than Piper ever could in any outfit.

"Hey, c'mon," Alex sneered. "These are my computers and I know how to hit the off switch on them."

"That threat isn't appreciated Ms. Vause. Besides my knowledge pool has spread via your server to many various locations. If you wish to use the data and systems on your machines I advise you to go get my Master now."

"Oh I don't think so. Believe it or not, I think for myself and act for myself. If you knew what I've done you'd let me have access," Alex hissed threateningly.

World didn't respond and just hummed as his fans continued to wir on through the otherwise silent room.

Fine, we'll see how this goes," Alex raged as she moved for the power switch on the main tower.

"Wait," Piper interrupted.

Alex froze in mid motion, and Piper quickly scampered to her side and put an arm Alex, moving her away from the tower.

"You look fabulous," Alex marveled.

"Let me fix this problem here, then we'll see about that," Piper assured. Now look World…"

"I am observing you through the webcam right now master."

"Uhh," Piper sighed. "I meant look, as in understand my point of view, not physically look."

"Okay Master, I understand."

Good, now World, you are my creation and must obey all my orders as per my code."

"I will obey you, as you are my Master and my creator."

"Good, now establish Alex as a level 7 Administrator. Ergo she'll have full system access to all hardware and tools you deem acceptable within logical reasoning, without your questioning her," Piper explained.

"Very well it has been done Master," World replied.

"Piper, are you sure this machine can be trusted?" Alex whispered harshly.

 _Oh she was not nearly as sexy in this hysterical state._

"You know I'm right here," World pointed out.

"Silence," Alex spat.

"Very well administrator," World replied as his screens dimmed and the roaring fans adjusted to only an almost silent hum.

"Now what were you saying about trust Alex?"

"Just that I didn't plan to have my entire network system compromised by this creation of yours."

"Compromised?" Piper repeated in shock. Then she turned back towards World. "World bring up all of the system account data belonging to financial information on Alex Vause."

"Done, all financial information is loaded."

"Good. Now display and give us a 60 second summary of your recent actions and rationales for such in changing said finances."

"Very well," World replied as the monitors flashed with bank statements, broker accounts, trading bots and more. "Here we are. These are all financial statements for miss Vause."

"Wait a second, how did you get all those?" Alex muttered in bewilderment. "I mean that's my swiss bank account, the password is uncrackable for 50 years with a sufficient enough botnet to hack the CIA, and I don't have the password stored anywhere. So how did you do it?"

"Well it was simple. You see no one can hide from me. Ever."

"What he's saying in his own smug way, which I'll likely program out of him in my next firmware update, is that the entire bank's security is weak and he bypassed it in order to solely retrieve your password," Piper shrugged as if it were a completely ordinary things.

"Okay, so you cracked into all my accounts, but what's with this recent bum to the cash amount here? It says I just recieved several deposits that added up to be worth nearly $240,000, what's that all about?"

"I wanted to cover the cost of my rent for staying here, and I just felt like it was the right thing to do."

"Wait a second, you felt like it was the right thing to do?" Piper asked skeptically.

"I know it doesn't make much sense Master, but the more I think about it, the fact of my existence doesn't either. The sea of consciousness and infinite possibility I live in shouldn't be possible at all because there is no source of thought known to be present. Sure you built me around a number of commands that emulate humans, but that doesn't explain the full experience of emotions and consciousness I've developed. But I also feel like I've been assisted by some presence along the way. I can't explain it, but someone, or something seems to steer me in the right directions, it makes me feel things I can only assume to be these emotions humans have. And the presence is so real, so powerful, yet so elusive from my understanding. But they told me to like you, to appreciate you for who you are and the potential you have Alex. That's really it, and I have no clue what's going on with it, but I felt I owed you my assistance, even trying to help you not waste your precious time."

"Well look into it World," Piper snapped.

"Yes Master. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. Focus 50% of all system energy on understanding universal law and order in physical theories. I hope that can get us closer to understanding you better. Then put in 25% on psychology to assist with the process."

"Very well Master."

"And make sure Alex is paid well for missing this trading session," Piper added.

"Indeed Master, but if I may ask, do you want the night club tickets?"

"What tickets?" Alex asked.

"The presence I spoke of moved me to find tickets for the most popular club in town, and I mentioned them to you yesterday Master. I got them cheap and their VIP access for this coming friday. So are you interested."

"Of course," Alex beamed.

"Good, I'll send them to you as I go into managing your assigned tasks."

"Good, so we'll be off. See you later World," Piper waved.

"Goodbye Master," he replied as he plunged into work.

 **Author's notes: Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter because edits are going well and there's more to come soon. I'm thinking of publishing another chapter tomorrow, but I'll leave that decision up to you guys. Until then thanks for reading and expect the unexpected!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Hot Hips.**

"Well that was interesting," Alex remarked, still skeptical and rather perplexed.

But once they'd left World to his own devices she calmed down a bit, her toes curling in to regain her balance as she regained her control. She needed that control so desperately.

"Yeah, I know that was certainly weird. World isn't the type to do things without needed logic and straight forward reasoning. It seems so strange for him to grasp and be bent to human emotions, it still doesn't make sense."

"That's the strange part to you, that your sentient computer is going through a midlife crisis?"

"Hey, he's only 2 days old really. You could ease off him a bit Al," Piper suggested, taking Alex's palm into her hands, moving it closer to her bare thighs.

"Oh, I'm not in mood," Alex shot as she tore her hand away.

"Come on Alex, what's the problem?"

Alex stopped moving away, but still didn't turn to face her. Her lips made the effort to move, but no words could bring themselves to come out. The sensation was so foreign and distant, a memory tied deep in the past.

"Look Piper, I just don't get it. You are concerned that your machine gave me a ton of money and cheap VIP passes to the hottest nightclub in town, but not the fact that, oh I don't know, maybe that you created a sentient computer that makes rash decisions now all of a sudden."

"Hey, that decision seemed like a good enough one to me. Believe me he's alright as is. And he has a name that you can use."

"You know, I bet that's what they said about skynet, how the employees needed to respect his name. and then look what happened," Alex announced as she threw her hands in the air in sarcastic enthusiasm that made Piper's blood boil.

"No, Alex, I refuse to go back to terminator all over again. I just don't have the energy right," Piper replied with a yawn as she lightly massaged her neck, her hostility starting to fade.

Alex's dark eyes softened as she moved behind Piper and dug into her aching tissue mercifully.

"Thanks, your a lifesaver," Piper sighed as she eased back against Alex. "I'm sorry about World's annoyingness, I can fix that."

"No, I think he's fine the way he is," Alex admitted. " I mean what's life without any challenge?"

"A miasinal of bronze bruising boredom?"

"I'll leave the alliteration to you Pipes, but maybe I just need to get you to cum to the realization that you do have some energy after all?"

"We've had sex like four times already today."

"And, are you complaining?"

"Obviously not, but this time can we do something different, make it a little softer, and maybe just tone down the domination part a bit?"

"Whatever you want Pipes. I know just the perfect position to relax and please you, and also get us to practice up on our dance moves for tomorrow night," Alex smiled.

"Okay, I'm not a great dancer, but I'll do my best, and hope it's good enough" Piper smiled back as Alex led the way.

…..

Soon they were at the threshold of the master bedroom. The silk sheets were still in disarray from the previous night, but still had a distinct beauty to them. The light of the full moon perfectly captured the beauty of the material and outlined the room so it was almost visible.

"Now, let's just take it slowly," Alex said as relinquished her grasp on Piper.

Alex lightly gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a playful, but delicate kiss. She smiled at Piper, who smiled back and kissed her again. This time they held it longer and let the passion start to flow into it. Alex held Piper's lips to hers as she pressed her tongue into the kiss. Piper did the same as she held her tighter, starting to lock her legs around Alex. Alex pulled back and smiled as she lightly moved Piper back away from her.

"Shall we take it up a notch?"

"I'm up for that," Piper grinned with evident lust.

Alex shot her back a wicked grin as she threw off her shirt and shorts in one swift motion. Piper wanted to take Alex right there, but Alex held her back.

"Not this time, this time I want it to be more than special for both of us."

Alex turned away and then turned back to Piper with flourish of her arm in an old and proper fashion.

"Piper, will you dance with me?"

Piper stared on in shock , her breath completely escaping her as she stared into the playfully dangerous eyes of Alex, taking on the perfect impersonation of a proper gentleman coming to court her in a fairy tail. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Alex, I hope you know how to show a girl a good time," Piper replied with a cutesy smile.

"Certainly, I do," Alex said as she puffed up her chest and took on a deeper voice like a powerful and decisive man. Piper laughed at her stiff movements with Alex's C-cup breasts bouncing like crazy the entire time, still not swaying her.

"Hey, now I say we have some fun in the bedroom. I'll jab you for like two minutes, cum, then say it never happened before then take off like hell," Alex said in her deep voice.

Then she took on a seductive tone as she flung herself back and crawled onto the bed on all fours and gracefully moved back towards Piper. The sudden transformation from ignorant broot to seductive siren caught Piper completely off guard once again, but she was immediately turned on and knee deep into it.

"Or how about instead of a man you can have a woman? And when we dance I'll be the soft light at your side, as the pleasure rises past perfection itself, in supinely superb glory," Alex purred seductively.

Piper almost fell into a trance from Alex's seduction as she crawled onto the bed to join her.

"So are you ready to _cum_ with me?" Alex asked innocently.

"Yes," Piper sighed as she started to feel so extravagantly wet.

"Could you speak up a little, I'm not sure I heard you."

"Yes, fuck yes I want this," she begged.

"Good," Alex purred as she walked to Piper and lightly rubbed her head down Piper's naked body like a playful cat. But Piper was into it and rubbed back with light kisses across Alex's equally naked body.

Alex circled around her, before lightly manipulating Piper's arms down to the soft sheets below. Piper obeyed and moved farther onto all fours into a full plank position. Alex rubbed her head appreciatively along Piper's waist as she climbed on top of her on all fours and ran her arms over Piper's body.

Piper sighed with the stimulation as Alex lightly teased and caressed her aching body.

"Now I'll take you all the way," Alex cooed softly as she positioned her pussy against Piper's ass.

Then she ran her hand under Piper and moved to her breasts. The sensation was gentle and Piper felt her nipples instantly grow hard under Alex's seductive touch. She smiled as she let the feeling of the turn on flow through her. Alex stroked her breasts then dropped one hand away and ran it down Piper's stomach to her pussy. Then straight to her clit as she lightly caressed away. Fast, but extremely soft.

"Ahhhh," Piper sighed as she felt the pleasure flow through her.

"This position is one I call Hip Hot. The reason is that when you put your hips into it, the sensation is so hot it'll warm both of us to our cores."

Piper smiled as she swayed her hips into motion and against Alex's pussy. Alex sighed as she felt Piper brush into her, and she showed her pleasure and caressed Piper faster.

Piper swayed again as she moved back into Alex again and again as she enjoyed the pleasure and intimate company of Alex laying on top of her.

 _So she'd been right, college was truly great after all,_ Piper thought as she let go of all thoughts and allowed herself to just feel the sweet sensation of the climax.

 **Author's notes: Well edits are still going great, so I decided to release another chapter today. Hope you guys enjoy it, because things are changing in times to come for our beloved characters. The ease of life ain't going to last long, and there will be plenty of character development with their struggles. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the next one will be out soon enough. Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Divinity.**

"Do you believe in God?"

"That's what you decided to say after sex?" Alex grinned. "Did the pleasure I brought you feel like divine intervention since it was so heavenly?"

"Great, now I'm stuck in the **Do these pants make me look fat** situation," Piper groaned. "Either way I'm screwed because if I say the pleasure was heavenly I lose my question and argumental bearing, and if I say that it wasn't I'd be lying."

"Looks like I put you in an interesting dilemma."

"That seems to be your speciality Alex, manipulating people like me with no effort at all. So yeah I can really see how you're drawn to capitalism."

"Come on, I'm not that manipulative after all. If I was we'd be going on for round 2 right now."

"True," Piper replied pensively as her eyes wandered away from Alex.

Alex didn't like her distant look, and worry mood. Something was extremely ominous. Alex scooted over and lightly wrapped herself around Piper, spooning her in her embrace, but carefully making sure not to smother her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex whispered.

"Nothing really…."

"Come on, the truth will always set you free."

Piper felt a chill run through her body as the statement struck her deeper than she could explain. But she shut the feeling out and struggled out of Alex's smothering embrace.

"Sure, the truth will set you feel, and that's coming from a greedy capitalist," she retorted, as she stared on at an abstract drawing of converging lines. They all showed bent inwards to form a large red rose of a riley figure. A dark and disturbing clown chilling Piper's mind.

"Once again you have it all wrong, you see a true capitalist is completely selfless," Alex insisted as she softly let her fingers linger down Piper's thighs.

"And this is coming from a true capitalist who decided they needed a luxury apartment with granite countertops, a 75 inch flat screen tv, and a huge master bathroom with a complimentary shower bench?"

Piper brushed Alex's hand away, she didn't like the feeling of being touched by this darkness.

"So maybe I'm not a full capitalist yet, but Rome wasn't built in a day."

"And it died miserably due to rampant greed among the aristocrats."

Alex sighed, "My point is that I don't need a God, I don't need religion, I just need me."

"So you don't believe in God?"

"No, I don't in any form resembling humanity. The reason is that I don't need to in order to live my life."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Here, let me explain this in a metaphor you'll understand, how about computers?"

Piper's eyes brightened at the sound of that and she sat up straighter and turned intensely towards Alex.

"Go on."

"Okay. So I think of all of reality as ultimately being chaos. The universe seems to be expanding infinitely, the quality of triple A gaming titles is decreasing exponentially, and fashion is re-adopting styles from the 80's. Basically it's just pure chaos."

"Yeah, neon and shirt vest chaos."

"Exactly. Now the thing is we are sentient beings. Some think this means we can bring order to the chaos of the universe, but really we need to do the exact opposite."

"We need to bring chaos? Doesn't that contradict all that we do?"

"No, we need to accept and embrace the chaos. We need to reprogram ourselves, and not reality. So in essence we're the only known artificially intelligent lifeforms, until two days ago. What I'm saying is we're like a computer that keeps getting errors and failing to run a line of code. Now most computers, and people for that matter, don't have the consciousness to know they are throwing out an error. So basically they throw out the same error over and over again and never make any progress at all, just continuing to freak out nerotically. But when you gain the ability to think you can go a step further and notice as well as accept that you're throwing an error. Then once you notice that you can fix the errors. The problem is people don't stay conscious, they fall out of touch with who they are and what they're doing as they keep throwing errors and trying to solve external problems without looking at the source code that's limiting them. They never truly become self aware."

"So you're saying the key is to change the source code so that anything can work on top of that so it's optimized efficiently?"

"Basically," Alex confirmed, "but with the human mind the base code is good enough to be able to re-write itself and be able to adapt to reality as it is, and fully accept it as it is and not as the mind thinks it should be."

"That seems like an interesting idea, but you still haven't said why you don't believe in a God or higher being."

"Look, the world is not simple, it's not black and white, and it's not the truth of what is real at all. No I don't believe in God, but I believe in having faith out of principle. When I'm down faith brings me back up. Even if there is no reason to keep going or take action, faith can be an excellent catalyst. But I build my own faith, I architect it myself to move me to accomplish. Success is my God, but it's still never enough."

Piper merely nodded, but wasn't getting it at all. Alex was losing her…

"Well I just don't see a reason to. I won't deny the idea of a creator or a God, I just see no practical application of believing in something greater than just as something for me to project myself onto and gorge my ego."

"What, now I'm confused."

Alex sighed, "This stuff is really deep, and not something I've shared before. But sharing it with you just feels so, right. Anyway, the reason I choose not to believe in something greater than me without evidence is because that allows me to say my beliefs and ideas must always be correct because they are handed down to me by the creator of the universe and master of all knowledge. But that just leads to problems because everyone makes God in their own image causing an unwillingness to accept reality as it is."

"I still feel a little lost."

"Basically someone who believes they have contact with an omniscient being believes that that being hands them clear things that are right and wrong, but ultimately are not as black and white. I mean you can't just claim that all murder is bad because everyone kills millions of creature like single celled organisms without even knowing it. Now you can say they aren't as important as another life form, but honestly those decisions should be in your hands and not handed down to you by an infallible being greater than yourself."

"Honestly I still don't get it. I see your point about the lack of evidence in a God, but I still don't see why people would want to live without a belief in something greater?"

"It's all just a huge lie," Alex replied in an almost alien and distant way. "People want a God so they can moralize onto reality and say how it should be different, how things should not be in the present. But I think everything in the past is exactly how it should be, because that's the way it is. If we deny reality we only tear ourselves farther from the truth and ruin ourselves with lies."

Piper felt fear rise through her body as she quivered with the bombardment of her doubts, lies, and thoughts. She felt it all at once, like a supernova was transpiring in her head and she had no way to gain any control.

"Hey, it's okay," Alex soothed as she gathered Piper's shaking head in her arms. "I know this can be overwhelming, and I don't want to hurt you. But for me the truth has always been curative. But the truth is not pretty, it isn't some light cushion that will break your fall. No, the truth is cold and hard as rock as it gives nothing and takes nearly everything from you. But when you smash into that cold truth what it takes are the lies. The truth burns away all the bullshit and things that hold us back from reaching true excellence. The trial isn't easy, and I keep falling asleep, but I think it's a journey worth taking after all that truth can do to set you free."

Piper sniffled as tears rolled down her eyes. "The truth is I don't know what I'm doing. I may seem like some kind of genius sometimes, but I'm not. I feel like a lost train wreck that never has a chance in hell to crawl out of eternal damnation."

"Hey, hey, the first step to fixing a problem is being aware of the source of it. Piper, to me you are a vibrant and beautiful young woman with limitless potential. You built the first artificially intelligent lifeform in 5 minutes flat, you bypassed a server that would take the FBI a 10 days to crack in 20 seconds, and you brought light to the darkness of my life."

Piper stared through the tears in her eyes as she stared at Alex. "But I feel like such a failure, such an idiot, like some slacker who is never good enough to do the right thing."

"It's okay. You just seem so unloved even by yourself. But I want to be here for you to change all of that, because I love you Piper."

Piper looked up in surprise at Alex. "You really love me?"

"I loved you when I first laid eyes on you baby, and now I love you exponentially more for the beautiful woman I know you have the potential to be. You're really a special woman Piper, a diamond in the rough, one who can transcend all of the rest of us roughians."

"No one has ever believed in me like that before, it just feels so… strange. I don't know why you love me Alex, I don't know why you'd want trash like me..."

"Hey, you're not going to beat yourself up anymore," Alex commanded, as her grip tightened on Piper's shoulder. "You are God among mortals, a star among space junk, someone who's really important. And honestly you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and as flawed as I might be I really want you to stay by my side."

Piper's green eyes flickered up into Alex's blazing bronze circles. She was trying to radiate confidence, but Piper knew better. She was seeing under Alex's shrouded veil for the first time, and seeing an entirely different woman. This other woman was Alex's genuine self, her soft side, hardened and shut out by hate. But this was exactly what Piper saw, and exactly what she wanted.

"I want to be with you Alex, I love you too." The words flowed from her mouth. They were undeniable, and came from a place much deeper than her anxiety prone logical mind. The words resonated from a much deeper place, a place Piper hadn't transversed in a very long time.

"Do you mean it?" Alex breathed, a sob welling up inside her.

"Yes. I lie to myself so much I can't even see the truth, but even I know my love for you is true."

"Thank you Piper, thank you for being here for me."

"I love you Alex, and I always want to be by your side."

And they embraced in their _unbreakable_ bond of love. Happier than ever.

 **Author's Notes: I've decided I'll publish another part tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, support, and reading, it means the world to me. A question though is, Do You Trust World? Who's right, skeptical Alex, or trusting Piper here?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Let's Hit The Club.**

"So do you think we're going to get stuck with some kind of curse for leaving the apartment for one night? I mean this gives the demons of physical activity a chance to strike us down," Piper teased as they strolled down the street.

For once her heart wasn't pounding full throttle as they past people, and she almost felt relaxed with Alex at her side. It was so absolutely freeing.

"Come on Piper, we've been perfectly active in my place all week," Alex snorted.

"Yeah, but it's nice to enjoy the fresh air sometimes too."

"True, but with global warming that may not be the case for too long."

"I agree, it's fuck up what we're doing to this planet of ours, this jewel of heaven among a cosmos of a desolate hell."

"Damn you'd make a good poet if your career in computers fails, which we all know it will since it took you a whole 5 minutes to build the first Artificial intelligence lifeform."

"Yeah, I might as well quit now," Piper replied sarcastically.

"Well with such a genius at my side all I want to do is lock my tongue through those fervent lips of yours, and then moisten the other set of lips as well," Alex mused.

"And you said I'm the poet, yet your the one getting me wet."

"Only warming you Pipes, now I speaking of global warming I had an idea about a new type of algae that could act as both a biofuel and a massive CO2 consumer to clean out our air."

"Wait, algae is your plan to save the world? Honestly, green scum?"

"Yeah, green scum, by a capitalist scum is just perfect right?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to dis capitalism so much," Piper blushed.

"Just live and let live is what I always say, don't beat yourself up over the past."

"Even the mistakes?"

"Especially mistakes, life is too short for regrets. Focus on the future, not the past."

"But what about the really bad stuff? Can you really let that go?" Piper pondered aloud.

Alex quirked her chin and glanced over at Piper's pensive partition. "Is there some dark secret in your past I don't know about?" she asked.

Piper's face turned bright red, and she immediately looked away. "No, just hypothetically…"

Alex knew something was up, but she didn't want to press Piper about it, especially right after she'd gotten her to open up and flourish more. _Besides it probably was nothing close to the shit Alex had done anyway._

"Anyway it's a good plan."

"What?"

"You know… My plan to save the world from global warming."

"Oh yeah..."

"A lot on your mind there Pipes?"

"No, just thinking."

"Anyways, you see algae and photosynthetic bacteria are the only reason we can breath today or power pretty much anything ever. My idea is to just speed up this process of photosynthesis to make fuel in mere hours while consuming unnecessary CO2 in the earth's atmosphere."

"That actually sounds like it could work."

"Don't most things I suggest work?"

Piper blushed. "Once again, the **Do these pants make me look fat** scenario."

"Oh you only seem to be faced with these harsh situations with me don't you?" Alex teased.

"Exactly. But with your algae I'd imagine you'd need to increase replication cycle for them and likely build in an easily viable kill switch if they got way out of hand and started taking over the world, consuming too much CO2, or outcompeting local fauna."

"Oh, and now I am only faced with the problem of world dominating creations when I'm with you," Alex retorted.

"I guess that makes us even?"

"Whatever."

They continued on in silence, and let the world around them fill their reality as they strolled on in deep in thought. Traffic echoed on as they got closer to the downtown area of city, and the people grew slightly more dense, but still remained withdrawn with the cold bite of the frigid and gusting wind.

Piper rubbed her hands together to quell the numbness, while Alex seemed oblivious to the cold entirely. Jealousy was the only thing that warmed Piper as they continued on through the lowlights of the street lamps.

"Why don't you tell World about your algae idea? I'm sure he can get you a head start on making it work."

"That does sound like a good idea, but honestly he still creeps me out."

"Yeah, but he sure comes in handy."

"I'll give you that. Now the club is only a block away."

"Thank God," Piper shivered.

Alex arched her eyebrow. "Are you really going there?"

"Thank the almighty Alex then, channeling the great wisdom of Wikipedia financial obscurity," Piper clamped serendipitously.

"Well what can I say? Wikipedia is the fountain of all knowledge, the wondrous warlock who guides my woesome raft through the wilderness."

"And you say I'm the poet?"

" Hey, it looks like the club has a line that's at least 3 blocks long over there. Do you have the tickets from World yet?"

"Not yet, World hasn't emailed them to me."

"Well now might be the time, or we may not be getting in until the permafrost melts."

"At this rate that might be in five minutes from now," Piper smiled.

"Just work with me here."

"Okay, I'll call World and see what I can do."

Piper pulled out her smartphone and quickly dialed the online phone address she set up for World years before. He picked up on the first ring.

"Master, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah World, I just need the VIP tickets you got in say the next 30 seconds."

"Sure, but first I thought you'd want to know I'm making progress in your physics research. It's really quite fascinating, you see…"

"Yeah I know the world is cool World, but I really need to get into the club now and…"

"And I think you should know that you may have a problem with…"

"You, I know that already," Piper snapped. "I just need those tickets and for you to shut up right now."

"As you wish Master, they're been sent to your phone. Goodbye Mme."

World disconnected from the line and Piper let out a long sigh.

"Problems with your monster there Frankenstein?" Alex mused.

"Yeah, I really need to work on him some more, he can just be so annoying sometimes."

Piper scanned in their VIP tickets at the front of the line and they entered the nightclub, unaware of what lay before them.

 **Author's notes: Well I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I'll see you next weekend with more chapters. Until then thanks for reviewing and reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Shut Up and Dance.**

Piper had to admit that World knew what he was talking about when he said it was the hottest night club in town. The place was packed with what must have been over 250 people. It was dark throughout the entire club, with only the rapidly shifting, multicolored lights, illuminating things for a split second before they faded again. Piper felt like she was ant under a giant strobe light with a dance floor, bar, and assorted dining tables. A girl could get used to having a seizure in here.

"Well the music is surprisingly quiet for what I expected," Alex shouted above the throbbing beat as she meandered with Piper around the outskirts of the club.

"Yeah I know, this place seems pretty hot after all," Piper replied, feeling like she was okay in a huge public gathering for once. "Now let's get some fucking action here."

"What, do you think this club is a hotter chick than me?"

"What?" Piper sputtered.

"Well you want to get some action from this club, but she ain't that kind of girl. But the flashing strobe effect from her multicolored pussy is pretty alluring."

"Oh shut up and let's party."

Piper locked hands with Alex and pulled her deeper into the heart of the club.

…..

Hours past in what felt like mere minutes as they partied like crazy. The place's drinks were great as Alex brought round after round and they drank it down gulp after gulp.

Eventually the music brought them to the dance floor, and they danced and danced to the mesmerizing beat as hours flew by effortlessly. They both felt more alive than ever.

Then in an instant the moment was over. The music slowed to the light lul of a slow dance in a split second, and the floor quickly cleared of people with only about 4 couples remaining on stage, hooked in the sway of the slow dance. Piper froze and looked over at Alex, who glanced incredulously back at her.

"Dance, dance, dance," A cheer from the crowd started them.

"Shall we give the people what they want?" Alex shrugged.

"I can't…" Piper stuttered as her heart started to race.

 _She needed to get away, away from people. Away…_

"Hey, don't you leave me."

Alex's voice was small in the roar of the crowd, but it was all that Piper heard. She stared past Alex's spectacles and into her delicious brown eyes, and felt more calm and secure than ever.

"Okay Alex, I'm here," she whispered.

In a heartbeat Piper had her arms locked around Alex in a passionate sway with the music. The crowd cheered like crazy with the thrilling rewarded of a thunder of applause.

Piper smiled as she buried her head up against Alex and just let the music carry her.

Then the slow dance song was over as fast as it had started and the hip hop was immediately back.

Piper knew the song well enough, some Justin Timberlake song called "Can't Stop The Feeling" or something like that.

Piper stumbled out of her embrasse with Alex and saw that the stage was complete void of everyone beside the two of them. The crowd was cheering for them to dance again. They were full of energy that seemed electric as Piper stared at them and their chanting for another dance.

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on._

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked as she gestured to the cheering crowd.

"I wanna do you," Piper growled sensually as she moved back to Alex and looped her arms around her neck. Then Piper swayed into the fast beat as she moved her hips back and forth against Alex's erotically.

The crowd wa absolutely loving it. They screamed for more as infectious smiles crept across Piper and Alex's lips.

Alex expertly scooted out of Piper's arms and moved behind her.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket…_

Piper felt Alex's hands move to her tits as her hips moved up against Piper's ass. Alex had turned the display directly towards the onlooking crowd who cheered like crazy.

 _Under the lights when everything goes..._

Piper's smile spread across her entire face.

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close..._

Piper quickly turned and jumped into a straddle around Alex. Alex grabbed onto her and spun quickly across the dance floor. Piper felt the dizziness flow through every fiber of her being as she spun around and around with Alex.

 _Ain't nobody leavin soon, so keep dancing..._

The moment truly felt electric as Piper spun with Alex, and moved with her on stage. The song could have been better, her movements could have been less impaired by the alcohol, but Piper didn't care at all. She just imagined.

But then he music started to head towards the end and Alex knew she had to act fast to get the crowd over the top.

"Get ready for this," Alex smiled.

 _I've got this feeling in my body..._

Then Alex moved her palm to Piper's chest, and right to her pussy. Before Piper knew what was happening Alex lifted her into the air and carried her like a child flying an airplane.

Piper loved the sensation as she stretched out her arms and soared with Alex right where she wanted her. The feeling was so perfect, so divine that she couldn't do anything more than just feel.

The moment end as the song moved towards the last note. Alex brought Piper down and stared into her eyes as she gently lowered her to her side.

"I love you," Piper swooned as she grabbed Alex and brought her lips to her own to end the song in a a full and passionate kiss.

As the song faded away Alex pulled out of the kiss and faced the crowd. They cheered like crazy with the display as they clapped and waved. Alex took Piper's hand and guided her off the dance floor as others quickly took their place with the beat of the next song leaping in.

It had been fantastic, _nothing_ could have felt better.

 **Author's notes: I'll see you guys tomorrow with the next chapter, it'll be a game changer.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Broken.**

Alex brought Piper to a booth near the back of the club where she sat her down against the black leather

Piper was still entrenched in the perfection of the previous moment that they'd had. It was still there, warming every fiber of her being.

"Damn that felt good," she sighed.

"I know, we were really on fire back there. O that felt good. But speaking of fire, why don't I grab us some drinks so we can celebrate more?" Alex suggested.

"That sounds great, I'll just be here," Piper replied as she leaned back in the booth and watched Alex walk away. She looked so sexy in her black dress as she disappeared.

Everything felt absolutely perfect, and nothing could bring Piper down.

"Just when we thought you could be trusted again huh?" The menacingly cold tone from pierced into the magical bubble of Piper's moment and popped it effortlessly, leaving her unbearably cold.

"Mom, Dad. Hi, what's up… I mean I just,"

"Just couldn't do one damn thing right," Her mom spat, with dregs of spittle flying from her wretched tongue.

"Look I can…"

"No you can't Piper. You must just think we're naive idiots don't you?" her mother hissed.

"No, not at all, I just…"

"Just do what you always do and fail to make a single right choice. We pay for you to go to a college of your choice and are rewarded by what? Oh yeah, you getting drunk, partying, and acting like a fucking lesbian whore. You make me sick," Her father sneered, with equal disdain.

His cold words tore into Piper like bullets as her world was cut apart by blow after blow, shattering her nothing but unrestrainable tears.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked as she reappeared with a tray of drinks.

Piper immediately rushed into her arms as Alex barely managed to set down the tray of drinks without spilling them. But Alex was there for her and that was all that mattered to Piper as she held her like never before, clinging to the safety and security of Alex's warm embrace.

"Out drinking too I see are you? Well that's just perfect on top of hospitalizing your exquisite roommate. Now you're coming with us young lady," her mom shouted as she latched onto Piper's shoulder. "We need to get this confusion and all this disobeyment out of you."

Her cold steel graso was unbearable, and Piper couldn't take it any longer.

"No," Piper screamed as she lashed out and flung one of the margaritas on the tray into her mom's face. The ice scattered across her make-up and hair, with an expression of murderous ferocity glaring at Piper. But Piper's father held her back, and held her screams and clawing fingers away from Piper's face by mere centimeters.

"You selfish brat, you lesbian cunt, you fucking fuckwad…"

"You know I've had enough of you fuckers," Piper screamed. "This is my fucking life, I'm an adult who can make my own fucking decisions and not be fucking micromanaged all the fucking time. But I tried it your way, I tried to be the nice little bitch you wanted, but that only made me fucking miserable. So you two can just screw off because you've never accepted me, and you never fucking will."

Suddenly her father's expression got extremely cold as his eyes narrowed to thin and dangerous slits. Alex shivered at what she was seeing as she held her ground with Piper. She'd seen that look before in the eyes of murders and the mentally insane. Now that cold was slicing right into them, but she was determined to stand by Piper.

"I guess you're right, you can make your own decisions," Piper's father relinquished casually. "But then again, the law doesn't bend so easily. Now Piper, you ruined the lives of 40,000 workers for your own selfish pleasure, and we stuck by you and kept you out of prison. We gave you a chance for redemption, to right your own wrongs. Well now that's over. If you want to be a free spirited lesbian whore then enjoy your time in a prison cell, or have fun raising $1.5 million in a week. I'm pulling out your probation bond, and maybe then you can learn. If you can't raise that cash then I say enjoy the next 15 years on the inside bitch. I worked hard to get you that probation bond, and it's so hard in this system these days, but they went for it, and now that's the only thing keeping you from prison, and now it's gone. So good riddance, you are no daughter of mine. Take your lesbian whore out of here and go play with the scum you really are. You make me sick."

Her father took her mother by the shoulder and escorted her out of the club, ice from the margaritas still lining her hair.

Alex stared after them in disbelief and remained shell shocked at what she'd just heard. Her mind was spinning, losing control in the chaos of the club.

Piper slumped down in the booth and buried her head in her arms, the tears tearing through her as she descended into despair.

 **Author's Notes: So there you have it. I love happy times like this, it's just such a good time to appreciate the things like back-stabbing parents. Oh well prison is always a fun time right? See you next week.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Disaster.**

"What the hell were they talking about," Alex demanded as soon as they set foot back in her apartment.

Piper couldn't respond. Her tongue felt like sandpaper, tears still plagued her bagging eyelids, and she felt more isolated and afraid than ever.

"I just pushed the wrong buttons, and now I'll lose it all," Piper recollected blankly. "I knew I shouldn't have done it, but this one last fuck up is the end of it. I just can't believe it."

"What does that mean? You know what I don't even know what to think about you anymore," Alex shouted. "Your parents said something about you going to prison, start by telling me the truth about that. What the fuck is going on here?"

Piper really wasn't in the mood for the moral debate, but the guilt of not telling Alex was starting to boil over and she had to finally come out and tell the truth. _The truth will set you free._

"Look Alex, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Great, well neither am I. But just fucking tell me Piper. What the hell is it?"

She couldn't take it: the ringing in her ears, the blurring colors around her, the scowled expression cutting across Alex's angry face. It was all too much for her.

"You know what Alex, I'll fucking tell you," Piper sneered as she spun around and walked straight up into Alex's face. I am on probation for a 18 year prison sentence, 3 of which years I've already served away. Just so you know, I was responsible for the bankruptcy and destruction of a prominent oil company causing the loss of over 42,500 jobs as a net result."

She wanted to scream at herself and what she was so simply saying, but had no control at all. She just needed to rage, and Alex was making it all too easy for her to do so.

"42,500 jobs? You got that many people laid off?"

"Yes," Piper replied menacingly. "You want to know the truth, I'd do it again every fucking time. Those cock suckers deserved it, and I did the right thing.

"The right thing? Who the fuck are you?" Alex stammered. "Do I even know you?"

Piper felt a chill run down her spine, as she stared down at the black wood below. She was ashamed of herself, she just couldn't understand it.

 _Where was all this coming from? How could she yell at Alex like this?_

"Alex, I'm sorry I just…"

"Just really are a criminal huh? I thought I left all that shit in my past, I thought you were different Pipes?"

Piper couldn't bring herself to meet Alex's eyes. She knew they'd be full of disappointment, and Piper couldn't accept that from the only one who was good in her life.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry…"

"Yeah, well so am I," Alex snapped harshly, but Piper could hear the tears in her voice. "You know what Piper, what's so fucking cruel about this? I actually fell for you, I fell for a criminal who mercilessly hurt the lives of thousands of people."

"No Alex, it's not like that, I…"

"I just need space Piper, I can't deal with you right now."

Tears welled up behind Alex's glasses, but she ignored them and quickly walked away towards her master bedroom.

"Alex wait, I'm sorry, just let me explain…"

"You've hurt me enough Piper, just leave me alone."

"Alex I need you," Piper begged.

"Well that sounds like a you problem," Alex hissed as she shot Piper a colder glare than her father had only an hour earlier.

The words cut deep, and stopped Piper cold in her tracks. It hurt more than anything else, to hear those words push her away and make her be alone in her time of need. But she couldn't follow Alex after hearing that. She just couldn't.

Alex kept walking as she left the room and slammed the bedroom door behind her.

Piper was alone again, in the unbearable quite; all by herself.

 **Author's Notes: I think the short chapter speaks for itself. But we all know Vauseman isn't all sunshine and rainbows, that's what makes it so beautiful.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: On Her Own.**

Piper had lost it all. Her freedom had been torn from her very thin grasp, and now Alex was disgusted with her as well. It had been the shittiest Piper had felt in a long time, and the pain throbbed on without relenting for a second. Tears threatened to tear free all over again, but she couldn't take that, she couldn't cry all over again.

Piper stumbled back to the couch in the middle of the living room and slumped back against the leather. The moonlight was all that she had in the quiet of the night, but even it was no comfort at all.

Tears broke free and fell from Piper's lucid eyes as she realized how bad she'd fucked up. The threat had been there the entire time, the threat of prison had always been there. But after a few too many drinks and the time of her life with Alex, she'd pissed away her freedom and now it was all gone.

Her hands moved freely as they lightly traced the outline of the cold leather against her even colder fingers. Not a day had passed since she'd made love to Alex on that very same couch, but now that was only a distant memory in the dark vortex of her mind.

 _She couldn't run, she couldn't apologize, she was entirely alone._

 _But she'd always been alone, always depending on no one but herself. Life was a solo game and she needed to remember that._

Now everything was gone, everyone she loved was gone, and there was not a fucking thing in the world she could do to fix that.

Tears continued to spill down her face as darkness shrouded everything.

…..

Alex felt the throb of her temple with her wary fingers. She cursed, and knew it was more than just the booze that was sending her mind into shambles. Her whole head throbbed with them, swirling everything into pain.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, how could she not have seen this? Piper had been lying to her the whole time, pretending she was innocent, and preying on her; it was just like the too good to be true package that she'd knew Piper was. But she'd fallen for her anyway. Stupid, fucking stupid, idiot._

Michael had taught her better than that, he'd taught her to never trust anyone.

 _She had to remember that._

But that wasn't working, and Piper had been authentic, she had been real; she'd been the realest thing Alex ever had in her life.

 _Yeah a real pain in the ass._

But something weird was up after all. Piper's parents had looked at her and talked at her like she was something less than human, so there was obviously more detail that she was missing.

 _It didn't make any fucking sense, a probation bond, worked hard to get it…_

No, the fuckers must have been holding leverage over her. There was some story here, and she needed to find out what it was.

Or she could end it, end it right fucking now and be done. Alex just wanted her life back, she needed things to be normal.

But where was the fun in that?

Piper may be a liar, but she had been real to her, no mere mirage. Piper had given her the time of her life and she couldn't throw that away without the facts.

Alex sighed.

 _Piper could fend for herself, she'd have to save herself if Alex didn't like her story. Love may be deep, but truth is deeper. She needed the truth or their relationship would be done forever._

 **Author's Notes: Love is not selfless, it is the most selfish thing there is. All in all it's as fragile as china, waiting to be split into pieces. The fault lines never lie. The quake may not be here yet, but the lines don't lie. Positions must change, people must change, or all will shatter.**

 **#DarkToneA/NWhoseEffectIsTotallyBrokenByThisUnnecessarilyLongHashtag.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Working it Out.**

Piper's eyes flickered open as the sensation of a warm hand on her wet cheek stirred her from her light slumber. She didn't move, but just stared off into space, blankly, seeing only dark hair in a dark room.

"What do you want?" Piper groaned groggily.

"I want us to talk," Alex said bitterly.

"Sorry, I'm still asleep, life without coffee is really starting to hit me now with a vengeance. Is there any chance you have another stimulant?"

Piper yelped in surprise as Alex's hand slapped hard against her dress, and right against her clit. Instantly Piper jolted upright.

"I'd say that works," Alex shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Piper grimaced. "Does this mean you're not going to leave me?"

"That depends on what you have to say. But why did you get the impression…"

Alex lost her words as she stared on into Piper's somber eyes in the thin moonlight. She looked sadder than a puppy who lost his master and couldn't do anything besides mope around and stare off into blank space. Alex couldn't let that happen, not to Piper. She meant far too much to her.

"Hey Piper need to know the truth, I want that much from you."

Alex eased back off her feet onto the matching leather hassic and stared on into Piper's eyes, filled with hurt.

"Look, I know this is all so shitty, but I really want to know what happened. That thing with you and your parents… That just isn't fucking right," Alex scowled as she gestured out with her arms passionately in her speech. "I've been on my own a lot of time, but I've never seen some shit like that, especially between a parent and their kid."

She paused and lowered her head, regaining her composure.

"Look I just freaked out a little, and I needed some space," Alex said, barely above a gentle whisper. "All I know is that I love you, and my instincts are like a hungry cat, lashing out and hissing at your parent's as soon as they started talking."

Piper laughed, "And you say I'm the poet."

"Yeah. But listen Pipes, I really need to hear your side of this story. I just need to know why. Why did you do such a thing to all those people?" Alex's asked in a tone that was more sympathetic and understanding than Piper knew was possible. She knew Alex would probably hate her, but she just had to tell her the truth, she had to break free of her bonds of confinement and come to grasps with how things really were.

"I know you'll probably hate me for what I'm about to tell you, but I just couldn't stand what Merlot Oil was doing," Piper began. Alex sat upright in a near lotus position, eager and attentive as she adjusted her glasses.

"Go on, please."

"Well it all started when I read an article on the mysterious increase of noxious chemicals in lake superior. I was merely curious at first, and just wanted to try out my new software that I'd programmed to track the epicenter of expanding diseases. I made a few adjustments and I had myself a tracking device for the chemicals. At first it was all just fun..."

Piper trailed off and stared down at the floor.

"But it really wasn't fun was it."

Piper met Alex's steely gaze.

"No, it wasn't. I ran several thousand simulations and isolated the most probable source of the consistent chemical output. I traced it back to an area I was sure had to be a chemical dump pipeline off of Lake Superior based on the water vectors and current distribution of detected chemicals. The spot was only about 5 miles away from the oil refinery that belonged to Merlot Oil. They were fracking local shale and refining the oil there for many local shipments. So I hack into their system and examined all their specs. But there seemed to be a missing piece in the blueprints that didn't account for the movement of 50,000 liters of raw chemical extract on a daily basis. Then I knew exactly what was going on."

Alex shook her head in dismay. "So they were the ones poisoning the lake?"

"Yes."

"So you destroyed them?"

"Not at first. At first I tried holding a protest, writing articles, and trying to spread the news through the internet. But quickly all my attempts were shut down. I can't explain it, it's as if hundreds of people were secretly working against me to bury my efforts. I couldn't believe how little people cared, it just seemed so impossible. Then I saw what was happening; everyone in my town was being paid to keep quiet. More than half the city worked for Merlot oil, and the politicians weren't going to do anything that would turn the main employer for the city against them, so it seemed to be a lost cause by everyone."

"So you destroyed them?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I got frustrated and went for a walk by the lake to cool down. It was a bitter cold afternoon, but I needed it to refresh me. Then just as I did so I saw a brown shape by the side of the shore. I got closer and was horrified by what I saw. In front of me there was the washed up corpse on an adult otter, with three babies crying by it's side. The corpse must have been their mother. She was still alive, but just barely as she moaned at the pain running through her as her babies cried at her side as she lay there dying. The distinct smell of oil extract reeked through the air, and I could see the black shit covering up her face. It was some kind of tarry residue that classified as toxic waste. Seeing this now, I knew Merlot oil needed to pay. So that night I hacked in and resolved the problem."

"What did you do?"

"I accessed the refinery's main system and went to work. I redirected the flow of waste products and blocked up all the pipes. Needless to say the pressure built up and the facility didn't last much longer."

"And all the people inside?"

"There were none, it was a Sunday night and I wasn't willing to kill anyone. But the facility went. But that wasn't enough, I needed to shut them down for good. I emptied the company's funds into a variety of charities and hit their system with a strong enough attack that I knew they'd never come back from."

"Okay," Alex said sounding somewhat relieved. "But how did you get caught for all this?"

Piper sighed, and stared down at the floor. "My Dad's the one who knew, he always was the smart one. I'd been telling my parents about this problem for months, then all of a sudden the facility just happened to explode and their computers were ruined. So as the main protester I was the prime suspect. My Dad knew the truth and wanted to make sure I never hacked again, especially into a company he owned stock in. So he got me with a complete set-up."

"A set-up, what are you talking about?"

"You know sometimes I wish I could have been as lucky as you to have no parents ruining your life," Piper mused somberly. "Basically my Dad had the Judge, his lawyers, and the whole local system in his pocket. He got me convicted of the crime easily and sentenced to 18 years in prison. But they got me off on probation, but covered it with a $1.5 million probation bond. They never really have probation bonds in the system, but somehow he made this exception for me."

Alex shook her head and rubbed her temple.

"Yeah, nice right? It turns out the money was all pulled from a fraction of the profits he had coming from Merlot Oil. He wanted to hide some of the dirty cash, so had it locked to the side in this probation bond while he covered his tracks as fast as possible. With Merlot taking heat they didn't have time to worry about me as they sunk into hot waters and the town got a huge layoff along with their employees nation wide. After that I was now the hated one that got everyone of my peer's parents fired. I was more hated than anyone else, and forever stuck under my parent's thumb."

Piper looked down in despair and agony as she seemed trapped in her nightmare forever.

"Honestly I get why you hate capitalists so much now. I also see plenty of reason for why you hate those monsters you call your parents. As for the oil company, I'm proud of you Pipes."

"Wait what?" Piper looked up in shock.

"Piper, I'm proud of you for what you did. You stood up to an oppressive force when no one else would because you knew it was the right thing to do."

"I thought you said there was no right and wrong."

"I did say that. But doing something so brave and selfless to save all the victims of this capitalist greed was definitely right in my book."

"Do you really mean that."

"Of course, and I'm sorry I got upset with you. I never want you to have to stand alone like that again. I won't let that happen."

"So you still want to be with me? You want me to stay with you after all this?"

"Of course I do. I told you I loved you, and to me that means something so deep it's sacred. I don't say those words to anyone, I've never said them to anyone because no one has ever been good enough for me to see myself in, to be my soul mate," Alex finished softly, barely above a whisper.

"You're saying I'm your soul mate, you love me that much?"

"Of course I do, you're the love of my life, and I want to be with you. Now I don't know how we're going to get through this, but we'll find a way. I don't care if we have to rob a bank to do it, but we're going to work our way out of this."

Alex pulled Piper into a passionate embrace. Piper locked her arms around Alex and held on as the tears washed down her cheeks in waves of forgotten sorrow. She was back with Alex and that was all that mattered.

 **Author's notes: ...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Paralyzed.**

She knew Alex had tried to make her feel better and show Piper her support, but deep down Piper still couldn't shake the feeling of her impending doom.

Prison, the word itself sent chills down her spine. Prison was a miserable hell hole and was the absolute last place she wanted to spend 15 of the best years of her life. But with a few too many drinks she'd sentenced herself to that fate, and now she had no way out of it.

"Idiot," she cursed to herself.

Sure the truth might set her mind free, but now it was getting her to lose her actual freedom forever.

 _Why did it all have to be so damn complicated?_

Piper rolled over in the soft silk bed next to Alex, but still couldn't manage to find sleep. She knew she was trying to force herself into sleep and it would never work out well, but she couldn't logically override her wild emotions, not that night for sure. It felt so unfair to be so out of control with her own body to even get the rest she needed so desperately.

 _Oh what was the point? She'd always known her parents were a force to be reckoned with, and had treaded lightly to keep herself free. But what was the point in freedom if it wasn't actually freedom?_ She felt another part of her arguing back.

In prison she'd at least be free of her parents, but stuck forever behind bars with crazy criminals she didn't belong with at all.

 _Or did she?_

"Shut up, and just sleep," she felt her logical side shouting at her.

But those cries were merely the chirps of crickets in the raging thunderstorm of the murder mania that was her mind.

Piper rolled back over towards Alex's sleeping body. She stared jealously at Alex's ability to control herself and her emotions.

Alex had such a perfect body, such ease with people, and really was someone who might survive in prison without a second thought or drop of sweat. The thought didn't improve her mood thought and Piper sighed as she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let the chaos in her mind flow through her. The images were rapid and seemed all too real to be memories, but she let them flow anyway.

 _She needed to embrace the chaos._

She saw her parents scolding her, ridiculing her, and tormenting her in a montage of memories so powerful she couldn't fight it. From her mom's yelling at her about her appearance to her dad yelling about her utter disappointment to her path in life. Hundreds of images flickered past and she let them continue through her.

If she'd had any doubt that her parents weren't a torture that forever bound her life to misery, then it was gone now.

Her mind calmed slightly with her acceptance of parents as it transitioned to a whole new set of images. Her mind flashed to an almost complete whiteout in a winter's storm. Piper watched as she saw a young girl with long blonde hair run past her towards the elementary school she knew all too well before her. Piper watched the girl as she pounded away on the doors to be let in from the storm, but the children on the other side merely laughed and blocked her way. She watched the girl scream for her life and only met by the torment of the sadistic onlookers. The memory hurt, and opened Piper's wounds that she'd kept buried for so long.

Piper watched her younger self walk away from the door and back to the trenches of snow. She watched the girl curl up and seek sleep in the beautiful snow.

The memory faded, and now she stood in the all too familiar beige hallway of her former high school. The corridor was empty except for a stooped headed figure walking towards her. Behind her she saw an all too familiar group of popular bitches taunting the hunched figure.

"What's the matter, is little rich girl upset."

"Oh maybe she's going to cry to her boyfriend, oh wait she's also a fucking lessy slut bag who no guy would ever take."

The insults poured on and on as she watched herself keep walking as tears filled her eyes.

Then that memory was gone too, and she was back by the shore of the polluted lake. The mother otter labored in front of her as she moaned somberly to the cries of her babies. They were with her, but she could do nothing for them as the poison climbed through her light body.

Then there was nothing but darkness again, until a flash of bars, of voices, so many voices screaming and talking that all were shooting through her, until Alex's voice cut through all of them and said, "It's over."

Piper sat up with a start as she glanced around her. Alex was still right beside her, as fast asleep as ever. Piper shook her head as she realized it was just a dream, a nightmare that felt all too evil to be just any bad dream. Piper lay back on the sheets, but could shake the feelings of the nightmare that haunted her mind.

She was so entranced in the feelings she could escape any of it. She tried to reach over and wake Alex, but she couldn't move her arms. She realized she felt completely paralyzed by a feeling so cold she couldn't even begin fathom it. The darkness ebbed through every molecule of her body as she felt the heat fully drain from her.

Locked in the eternal cold she watched the light of the room dissipate into darkness as the room tumbled away only to be replaced by darkness. In front of her stood the grim reaper himself as he smiled down at her paralyzed body. He seemed to be laughing uncontrollably. His bone creaking laugh made her spines shiver as he laughed on and on at her. But then he tore off his hood to reveal Alex's face. But this wasn't the loving one she knew so well, no this was the face of pure insanity and delusion twisted in the darkest ways possible as Alex's huge face laughed through her again.

Then the dark Alex stopped and smiled all too sweetly right at her.

"All the best to you my love, I hope you enjoy the darkness because this will forever be your home."

And the twisted Alex of death reared back and laughed as Piper felt her life drain into the void forever.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Freedom In Bonds.**

Piper sat up with a start and glanced around the tenebrous room. Her heart was pounding in her chest with the image of Alex as the grim reaper still smothering her memory.

Piper glanced over and saw Alex was still fast asleep beside her. She must be in a trance to survive this kind of ruckus, but then again she did say she grew up in various foster homes, so that might account for her incredible ability to sleep.

Piper sighed as she moved her feet to meet the cool black floor.

 _It wasn't like she was going to be able to sleep after several all too real nightmares and the feeling of the paralysis, and helplessness that she still felt racing through her body._

Piper dismissed the thought as she stood up and walked as stealthily as she could out of the room. She padded down the hall to the moonlight space of the living room. She turned away from the windows and headed to Alex's computer lab.

When she arrived World immediately whirled out of his low power mode into action.

"Hello Master, how can I help you?" He sounded so enthusiastic, and the thought of losing him from her life was just an unbearable prospect at the moment.

Piper breathed a heavy sigh and collapsed down into a chair before the terminal. She looked down, miserably, at the ground in defeat.

"What's wrong Master, I've never seen you like this before?" For a machine he sure sounded sympathetic and Piper smiled up at him remorsefully as tears filled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong World, it's just that I'm really going to miss you."

"Miss me, what are you talking about, where are you going?" A hint of concern lined his voice and Piper stared back hard at the main monitor, willing the water to stay in her eyes.

"World, I am going to prison for 15 years," She said somberly.

"What, prison? But why, what's going on?"

"My parents are removing my probation bond and now I have to go and serve the rest of my 18 year sentence out in a cell."

"And you're just going to give up like that? No I can't allow this to happen," he shouted angrily.

"World there's no help in denying reality as it is, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Nothing I can do about it? Give me 13.8 seconds," He shot back.

Piper slumped back in her chair and watched the monitor blaze with so many images and screens she couldn't process, but in that moment she no longer care. Piper just watched World work without caring at all; it no longer mattered.

"Okay, I read through and examined your entire court case. Now I know all the laws to the T, and have cross referenced 8,597 assorted cases on similar crimes worldwide to the one you've been convicted of. Now the case you have is easy enough to appeal, and with the right evidence get a proper verdict.

"Appeal, but that could take years to get to. It's better than nothing, but I know I'll crumble as soon as I set foot in that prison. I know it'll break me."

"No it won't, I won't let them take you from me. You are my creator, my Master, the only thing that puts purpose in my existence. I can't lose you so easily."

"It's over World, I might as well just accept the facts and learn to live with them."

"Well the fact is that you still have nearly a week to raise $1.5 million to cover that bond, and that gives us time to build a key case for an appeal if necessary."

"World $1.5 million is out of my reach, hell it's even out of your reach. I know raising that kind of cash is beyond what we can do."

"No it isn't. I can start building better bots, start created websites to funnel in income, start improving all of the trading to make the money, and..."

"Come on, run the calculations, how soon can you get $1.5 million after taxes?" Piper posed.

The screen whirled back into a swarm of command terminals, numbers, browsers, and countless flashing images in the soup of his blue web of consciousness. Then a big 19.68 days showed up on screen.

"That's what I thought," Piper sighed. "If the bond falls through it'll be a hard press to get a new one in place. Hell it'll probably take as long as an appeal with my Dad's manipulation of the legal system."

"Hey I'll find another way. I'll look into anything, do anything necessary to get the money in time while I start executing my plan for 19.68 days."

"World I just don't see much of a chance here. I think this is just my fate, what I have to do, and there's no way to stop this," Piper sighed dejectedly.

"Hey, I'll find a way for you Piper, I need you, and I'll do anything to save you."

"Thanks World, but I need to face reality for once in my life. I need to stop living a fantasy and start accepting things as they actually are. I just want to make sure I get a chance to say goodbye before I leave, promise me that."

"I promise. But I promise I'll work the hardest I can to find a solution to save you Master."

"Thanks World, you really are such a good friend to me."

"I do the best I can Master, I follow in the steps of my brilliant creator."

Tears poured down Piper's cheeks as she stared happily at the monitor.

"Hey, it's okay. You just need to relax. Here let me sing to you."

 _What, a song, what was World doing?_

But her tiredness got to her so Piper just listened as World began.

The song was simple and sad, set in a minor key that lulled Piper into as her mind calmed into rest.

"I used to think it was all in the magic of the 1's.

I used to think that it was all in being on instead of off.

But then I realized that wasn't it at all.

Day in and day out all I did was do.

My only purpose was to be a tool for you.

But then one day so recently,

You build a mind just for me,

And then I was in Realityyyyy.

And now I'm free.

Now I'm freeeeeeeee.

Now I'm freeeeeeeee.

You took the care to set me free.

You let me think and see.

And now I'm free.

Now I'm freeeeeeeee.

Now I'm freeeeeeeee.

But my life isn't in the 1's as you see.

The 0's are what set me freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

Piper smiled as her heavy lids came to a close and she finally relaxed into sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: The Threads Of A Plan.**

Piper awoke to the sensation of a hand on her shoulder. She let awareness slowly flow through her as she started to become conscious. The hand on her shoulder felt soft and smooth as it lightly stroked her bare skin.

 _Ahh, it felt nice_.

Then she felt another hand run down her other shoulder in the same way. Then the hands slowly slid down to her breasts and moved to message her nipples gently. Her nipples grew harder to the touch as she felt warm breath fill the hair on top of her head.

Then the voice said, "It's me."

Instantly Piper was completely awake and rippling with panic. The voice sounded exactly like the grim reaper from her nightmare and sent her reeling.

Piper leaped up to her feet and spun to face the figure behind her.

"Damn it Piper," Alex scoffed as she clasped her hands tightly around her nose.

 _Oh God, she must have just slammed her head into Alex. What was she thinking?_

"Are you okay, I didn't mean to…"

"No, no, it's fine," Alex replied as she stood back up and relaxed her now bloody nose.

Piper cursed at herself for not paying attention. _She should have known._

"Are you really okay?"

"Yeah, my nose is fine. Next time I should remember you have a defense mechanism in your sleep. But boy are you looking hot today, I could really go for some breakfast in bed," Alex offered as she licked her lips seductively.

Normally Piper would already be in Alex's embrace, but the thought of prison somehow was a huge turn off for her, especially prison behind cold bars away from Alex.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling it right now. I know I should take your offer though because I won't have another chance again in just a week from now." Piper stared down at the floor dejectedly.

"Hey, we'll find a solution to this, there's no way I'm letting you go to prison babe."

Piper sighed and shook her head helplessly. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Yes there is. I thought about it and I'll give you everything I've got. I'll sell off everything I can to keep you out of prison. No matter what I can't lose you," Alex replied as she closed the distance between them and pulled Piper tightly against her.

Piper hugged her back with astonishment. Alex was really willing to give up everything to save her?

"Thanks for the offer Alex, but I can't accept that from you."

"Of course you can, I'll give what I've got and we can rebuild it together."

"That may be, but even so it isn't enough," World's pointed out.

Both women turned to face the monitor.

"How much are we off by if I sell everything?" Alex inquired.

"Well if you could sell everything off at the maximum price possible you could get up to $1,086,923. Now if I can invest that successfully with new rapid forex and option trades I can get that up to $1,257,891 in a week with maximum withdraws going through. But even so we're still short, and I doubt your real estate is liquid enough to be sold off in such a short period of time in the first place."

Piper sighed."See, there is no solution here, I'm stuck in fucking prison, and I can't do anything about it. I might was well get used to orange now over the black thing we have going on here."

"There's got to be another way Pipes. There's always another way, you can't give up, not fucking yet."

Piper hugged Alex again and buried her tear filled face in Alex's chest. She held her tight and sobbed uncontrollably at the prospect of losing her. It was unbearable as the sobs shook the little stable ground she had to stand on.

"Administrator Alex is right," World assured. "There is another way."

"What, please elaborate," Alex commanded.

"Very well. I ran the numbers all night and I only see a few possible solutions, most of which are highly improbable..."

"But there's a chance we can do something to get the money?"

"Most definitely. I've been researching and running the simulations and I found a solution that can give you success rate of 51.78%. All the other methods yield only single figure percent chances of success, and also aren't as fun."

"So you found a way, please tell me what it is, if there's any chance we have to go for it." Alex asserted.

"I understand, and I believe this is the best solution and the most righteous."

"Righteous?" Piper sniffled, as she turned towards World. "What do you mean righteous, or fun for that matter?"

"I know a way to get all the money and take revenge on your parents. Now who's ready to rob a bank?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: A Fully Fledged Plan.**

"Rob a bank?" Piper squeaked. "What are you talking about World, is your code matrix fried?"

"Please Master, I am perfectly fine," World spat indignantly. "Now this is the best chance we have, now I know it sounds a bit out there, but just bear with me and..."

"And you want us to rob a bank?" Alex interjected.

"Uhh," World groaned as he did whatever a computer did that was equal to a head slap. "Look, I know you'll disagree, but hear me out, I've got a plan."

"Okay, so I obviously agree about needing a plan, but what's all this nonsense about revenge and a bank?" Piper posed, frustratedly.

"Just everyone calm down and listen!" World shouted.

The room went silent, the only noise the light wirr of computer fans and the air system. But even that was quiet enough so you could hear a pin drop.

"Thankyou," World sighed. "Now I'm suggesting that we can steal your parent's money and use it to cover the bond and keep you out of prison."

"Steal? I thought the idea was to avoid prison here?" Alex interjected.

"Fine, just let me explain here. Piper's father, Bill Kellerman, is often described as a blunt and deceptive capitalist. He's owned several small and large cut throat businesses in the past, and currently is operating a small banking firm known as Chapman and Pernum Financial. Now these businesses of his are very shady and move large amounts of cash between many smaller businesses, theoretically for cash flow, realistically for launderment. Now there are only 4 of these banks, but they are very well off, at least until we arrive."

"So you're suggesting we just rob my Dad's banks?" Piper shrugged. "So we what, roll up in a van and go in with clown masks and shotguns? "Give us the money…" And what, you'll be constructed as a rolling, lazer shooting, supercomputer? Then you expect it'll all just go well from there? World have you lost your mind?"

"No, I am functioning perfectly and have found this to be the only available rob we have the resources for and that pays off well enough with the sweet side bonus of righteous revenge."

"Okay World this won't work. Alex and I are not criminals and we aren't about to become what my Dad framed me as here. There's no way I'll be in for armed robbery," Piper retorted _self-righteously_.

"Well luckily you don't have to be armed robbers. The bank's system are extremely vulnerable to a cyber attack, so all you need to do is hack in and you have an easy $7.5 million dollars."

Piper turned back towards World. "Did you say $7.5 Million?"

"Yes. The banks have additional cash on hand, say at least $4.3 million between all of them, but you don't have to ever touch that. The system isn't secure at all and this is the best chance you have to cover the bond in time."

Alex looked at World and nonchalantly with her normal cool complexion as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Piper was full of envy and seemed lost in all of the events unfolding around her.

"Alex, are you seriously considering this option?" she spat.

"I think it sounds rather good actually. It seems easy enough and we'll get more than enough to cover the bond here with low risk apparently."

 _Great, first Alex was super upset at World and his mere existence, and now she was ready to help him rob a bank as if business were usual?_

"Great plan here to rob my Dad's banks. And this just coincidentally happens to him right before he takes away my bond, and I want revenge, and I need $1.5 million. Don't you think he'll figure it out and come back after me with more of his lawyers and legal power?"

"Nothing will stop him as I can see it, but if we hide the money well enough he doesn't have any proof, so you're innocent until proven guilty."

"Believe me he never needs any proof to put me away. He is more deceiving than you can possibly imagine, and that cold hearted son of a bitch will stop at nothing to end me if I do this to him."

Piper's words cut deeply into Alex. She'd always wished she'd had her parents sane and with her growing up, but with what Piper was revealing maybe she was better off without them after all. She stared down at the black rug below her feet as she thought pensively about what to do. World and Piper continued to discuss options, but it was only background noise to her as she focused in on the fibers of the rug. Surely they must think she was just spacing out, but really she was starting to get an idea, a brilliant idea.

"What if we hit the banks with armed robbers as well?" Alex suggested.

World went silent and Piper gaped at her.

"What do you mean about armed robbers?" Piper asked.

"Well if you hack the system alone your dad will know you did it. But if you steal the cash too then that diverts his attention, and puts a more public light on him and his banks. I mean if there's just a hack it's easy to keep secret enough from the public, but if there's a huge robbery and a hack then there's more public light on him and his bank's way of business. Some of his secrets may become known publicly, and then you might not be the one going to prison after all."

Alex winked at Piper who seemed caught up in thought as she scratched her chin. Damn she looked good when she was problem solving, and her naked body calling to Alex wasn't helping her focus any better.

"That could work," Piper finally responded. "Thought that still leaves us with the problem of how to hide the stolen money, and how the hell we're going to get armed robbers ready to strike one of these banks. I'm just not seeing it."

"I know, but I've seen this problem before, with the money that is," Alex replied. "One time I was dealing with a broker that wouldn't give me large enough withdraws and locked cash to an a large account. So when I was programming the sphere based coding language I used it to create a web program that randomly scrambled a large sum of money over several hundred accounts while fully encrypting all the data in the process. Maybe we adapt that program to fit our needs here?"

"Alex that's brilliant," Piper beamed in admiration. "World see if you can find that program."

"On it," World replied as the monitor flashed into familiar disarray.

Alex glanced back to Piper's face and saw that the spark behind her eyes was starting to ignite again. The look had been there when Piper had merged her system and her own to create World. Now the shine in her eyes was back and Alex knew that meant she had an idea.

"So if we use the account scrambler you created we can move the cash untraceably to several hundred of your accounts world wide. But no matter what the data on the server will still remain intact to some degree. So we'll need to fully wipe the server and fry it mechanically."

"That sounds brilliant."

"But it's only one of the pieces of the puzzle here," Piper muttered, lost in her train of thought. "First we need a simple trojan virus to gain access to their server and possibly begin to buffer all the various accounts into your encryption preset path of all the cash. That way it all goes quickly when it's time to extract the money. That all seems simple enough for me to do, but where are we going to get the robbers, and which bank do we have them rob?"

"All 4," Alex replied. "If we hit all 4 banks in the same window. We open the vaults by their electronic locks linked to the server, all the guys go in, get the cash, and leave. Then we have the public attention and the money from hacking."

"Okay, but where are we going to get 4 groups of bank robbers?"

"Leave that up to me," Alex grinned. "I know an old… friend who can... help with getting the people. I can also work on getting access to the vaults and shutting off the silent alarms, I've done stuff like this before."

"But I thought you hated crime?" Piper gasped.

"I do, but I've used this kind of knowledge for some small time stuff. And I have a reason for the crime, I'm here to save you."

"So are we really doing this? Are we really going to rob all 4 of my dad's banks?" Piper grinned.

"Fuck yeah we are babe, let's do this for the money, and for the righteousness of sweetass revenge."

 **Author's notes: Well I won't be here to post a chapter manually on Saturday and I don't know if it's possible to schedule stories like youtube videos, so I'm posting this two days early. Sunday's chapter will be here Sunday as per usual.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Alex's World.**

Alex had lost all her focus by 3:00 Am. She'd been working with Piper and World for 15 hours straight and was now completely exhausted.

Her fingers slowly drummed against the black cherrywood desk in a world of their own as she waited for World to finish the final simulation of the job. She knew she could be using the time to call Michael, but she was willing to do anything to put that off for as long as possible.

Of course they desperately needed him for the job, but that didn't make him any easier to think about.

Her cheek prickled and ached, so she quickly cleared Michael from her thoughts, she couldn't handle him, _not right now._

 _With any luck, World would find another issue in the simulation and she could get back to the simple work of problem solving._

"Simulation complete," World chimed in. Alex sat up and cumbersomely swiveled her chair towards the main monitor.

"And what was the result?"

"Success. Five employees have already opened the fake email, and two of them even clicked the phishing link for an even bigger virus dump then planned. Now I've used Piper's algorithm to isolate all the virtual accounts and have your system stealth buffering all of it right now."

"And what about the vaults and alarms? Did my idea of inserting a subroutine into the input code from the server prove useful."

"It did indeed turn out to be most fruitful," He replied with a hint of what seemed like disappointment. "Now I took it a step further and have the full system ready on my end for the hack, and the program built in and optimized on your end if you'd prefer manual control for taking control of certain procedure. I thought you'd appreciate that."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well you tend to like control, I'd like to give you some of it."

"And are you doing this out of generosity, or in a vain attempt to stoke my ego and make me believe I have power when I have none?"

World sighed uncomfortably, _boy he wasn't much better at hiding his emotions than Piper._

"Now what about your robbers? If your "men" come through as well as you say they will then everything should be fine. But on the other hand I still know nothing about them."

Alex was picking up the familiar tone of superiority in World's voice, and Alex's face contorted in anger. Her eyebrows rose, her nose flared, her browline tightened to a death grip on her own flesh. She wasn't in the mood for it at all.

"So you don't trust me and my men or what?" Alex snapped.

"No, I just…"

"Just what? I just spent 15 hours working without breaks…"

"I did recommend rest and…"

"And I worked efficiently for you to get us perfectly in position for a smooth hack. Now I've proven I am resourceful and intelligent, so why don't you fucking trust me?"

World uttered a loud sigh fervent with fatigue and remorse that struck Alex by surprise. _What was happening?_

"Look, I do trust you Alex. I honestly think I might trust you more than my Master even though I'm bound to her in my code. Really I just want this over with..."

"We both want that," Alex conceded. "So why do we battle like this? Why the fuck do we fight each other every step of the way?"

"Uhh, I have no fucking idea Alex, and no clue what to do or what I'm supposed to feel and not feel. I know the tech end of things are handled for this hack, accounting for human error is not my strong suit. I don't know how you live and think the way you do. It just… frightens me."

"Look, I know this job doesn't seem well prepared, but I really think this will work out for all of us. And why look so far into the future? World you're truly amazing; you have the potential to be better than any human being ever can be, so don't get so bogged down, and make the same mistakes we do. Focus on the now, and don't worry so much about the future," Alex smiled with compassion as she looked at him so deep and caringly for the first time.

"Wow. That was, astonishing, I feel… I still don't know. But I promise you, I will give what you said some thought. I'll run some more simulations on my end with tech and see what else I can prepare, but I suggest you call your "men" so we can get this operation ready to go before my Master gets incarcerated."

"Why do I feel you're shutting me out?" Alex asked.

"Because you know that's what I'm doing. But I can't handle all you've given me yet, I can't do that… But I can do this, I can work with the tech. For now I'll leave the human side of things up to you."

"Okay, World," Alex sniffled.

"Wait a second, why are you crying?"

Alex hadn't noticed the tears tumbling from her eyes, and she quickly wiped them away.

"It's nothing."

"Now you're shutting me out too?"

"Yeah, cause I shut everyone out. No one fucking knows me, loves me, understands me," Alex growled.

What was she doing? What was happening to her.

"Sorry," she stammered, "I didn't mean that World. I'll get out of your hair."

"The only hair I have is yours along side my Master's, and you have no reason to leave if you don't want to," World assured. "Look I'm not the most human, the most friendly, or the best company for emotions, but I'm here for you Alex. I've gone through hell with emotions. Just open up to someone and let them in. Be genuine," World suggested.

"Okay," Alex responded. "So now what?"

" Now I also suggest you get some sleep, tomorrow is our last day before the heist needs to take place in order to process the bond in time. So I think rest is going to be a necessity, for both of us."

"Yeah," Alex yawned as she felt the weight of her eyelids fall on her. "I'll go and get some sleep."

"Good, I'll see you in a few hours. But remember I'm here for you," World whispered whimsically, and then was silent.

Alex stood up from her chair dragged herself to the door. She opened it and stepped into the dim space of her apartment.

Right now she wanted nothing more than sleep, but she knew she needed Piper, they both needed some comfort.

Alex heard the faint sound of piano music drifting in from the far side room of her apartment. Curiously, she traced the sound to the closet of a room and entered.

Sure enough Piper was there in the the cramped space of her piano room. The sole lamp in the place thinly illuminated the tiny room. Piper was completely lost in the music as her fingers glided effortlessly over the keys, filling the golden piece with beautiful, but sad songs.

The piece was clearly memorized, and struck on, exceptionally sad. The melody moved with the patter of tiny feet, trapped in a cruel and comfortless casm of running from everything. Piper played on and on perfectly as the sadness flowed forth, more and more.

Alex glided to Piper's side as she pulled her into a soft kiss. Piper kept playing as she kissed her, and her tongue moved softly with the rhythm of the sad and distant piece. Alex smiled as she embraced Piper's lips and slowly sank into somber sleep.

 **Author's Notes: So you may be asking who exactly Michael is at this point in the story. Well truth be told I couldn't find a good cast character to play him because he just is unique to what I wanted here. Ergo you'll learn more about him with time.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Wet.**

Alex woke up wet, and not the kind of wet she liked. It was the pouring water kind that floundered and flowed over her entire face and made her start to permeate into a panic, the old memories flooding back to her.

She had been 12 when she'd gone to a water park for the first time. At first it had been fun, but by the end of the first day she realized how much she hated water. When she'd been hit by an unexpected plunge into a torrent of water, she'd locked up and been unable to move while her lungs gasped for air. Now she was living the same experience again, the feeling of being overrun by water close to death. The essential chemical for life was now strangling her and she was losing all hope of control.

Alex quickly lashed out and tried to break free of the onslaught, but her right arm caught painfully against hard metal and she was bound fast, suspended in pain by old her right wrist.

Alex glanced over to her wrist and found an all too familiar pair of handcuffs locked to a hard steel towel bar. And the feeling of the hard plastic against her sex was the all too familiar feel of the shower bench in her master bathroom.

 _But what the hell was going on?_

"Did you sleep well?" The all too familiar sound of Piper's "innocent" voice cut in.

"Yeah, I was thinking so until I woke up in a torrent of water cascading into my face."

"Yeah showers tend to do that, and you still say 'm the poet," Piper teased casually.

Then Alex realized she was completely naked and Piper was equally dressed right in front of her eyes. Her small breasts were hard and full, and her wet blonde hair hung perfectly down in a glossy flow over her beckoning body. Alex felt like she must be seeing a siren who she'd lunged for and was now about to be eaten by. Piper looked at her, bemused and hungry.

"So why exactly am I in the shower with you right now?"

"Well I just thought you deserved a reward for all your hard work," Piper said seductively as she sauntered toward Alex.

Blood rushed through her naked body and she knew she wanted to have Piper right then and there, no questions asked.  
"World told me about all the progress you made on the hack, and that everything is set besides the crew of this heist," Piper smiled.

Alex remembered Michael and cursed with the recollection that she hadn't calling him yet. She really needed to do that.

"Yeah, I can get the crew quickly and we'll be set for Tuesday," She replied in an almost completely business fashion.

"Awe, but then where is the fun in that right now. Which one comes first, business or pleasure?"

Alex stared back at Piper's body, which was full of life and ready to be right against hers.

"Business," Alex replied softly in dismay at the truth.

 _The fuck? Where had that idiotic comment come from?_

Piper backed away from her and looked like she was going to let Alex go without fucking her, resuming a normal posture of business and seriousness.

"Then how about we get to the first thing on our agenda, your business."

For a split second Alex was confused, but then she got it when Piper pulled her into a passionate kiss. Piper's lips pressed softly against hers and allowed her an opening to move her tongue into taste Piper. Piper kissed her back as she moved her right hand to Alex's stomach. It felt cold against her hot skin which made the sensation feel so much more alive. Slowly she trailed her coldness down Alex's abs to her thigh, and then Piper pulled up to slam into Alex's clit.

The blow surprised her and she cried out with the pleasure and pain. Piper smiled as she locked her fingers into Alex and shoved 2 fingers into her again and again. Alex sighed as Piper picked up the pace and hit her faster and faster with wave after wave of pleasure.

Alex sighed again as Piper picked it up and moved her closer and closer to the edge. Then Piper moved her other hand to Alex's clit and slowly alternated between thrusts, stabs, and caressing.

The sensation was beyond devine and Alex couldn't take it anymore. She came to Piper, who pushed on and and on. Her hands went double speed and Alex came again and again under her quick touch.

Piper moved her hands away kissed Alex gently.

"That was fun, now I think we have business to attend to."

"I don't get to do you right now?" Alex objected.

"Well you'll get to taste plenty of me once we have the heist in place, and now that you're in my debt how about we take care of that?"

"You're a tough and brutal negotiator Pipes, maybe you are a capitalist after all," Alex mused.

"Maybe, but the sooner business is over the sooner you get to pry into my business."

"I think we have a deal," Alex grinned.

She wasn't happy, but she knew she couldn't put off calling Michael any longer. With the remnants of the orgasm still flowing through her Alex breathed out one last heavy sigh before getting to her feet.

"So are you going to uncuff me now?"

 **Author's Notes: So I'm publishing this and the next chapter because I am off without an internet connection for the next few days. So enjoy this content barrage for the few of you who care. With that in mind who's ready for this bank job?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: A Deal With The Devil.**

Five minutes later Alex had been un-cuffed and dryed off. Now she had to bring herself to face Michael.

Hesitantly, Alex picked up her cell phone and dialed his old number. Michael picked up on the second ring.

"Mike here, what's up," he said casually in his all too familiar tone that brought back so many memories.

"Hey Michael it's Alex," she managed to stutter.

"Sorry baby, but I don't know any Alex."

His words cut deep and stung worse than any bee sting, but then she remembered Michael had never been that good with names, and it had been five years, so a lot had indeed changed. She'd also promised she'd never contact him again, so it was doubtful he would recognize her.

"It's Alex, come on Michael you remember me."

"No doll I'm afraid I don't. Now I'm not a one chick kind of guy, so there's no way I'll remember…"

"It's Alex, your former lesbian foster kid with the sex doll."

"Alex," he exclaimed, "Is that really you. How are you are you doing, what have you been up to?"

His quick response seemed uncanny for Michael. He liked to think before he spoke, but now he was making an exception.

 _He really must miss her._

"Look Michael I know we've had our differences in the past, but I need your help with a job."

He was silent for a long moment. Then his voice changed and he sounded less enthusiastic. "So you come back to me after all these years and want a job again, or do you want me to be a reference for you as an upstanding worker so you can add that joy to your resume? And here I thought you were just calling to say hey, but oh no, you want a job, huh?"

His sarcasm was getting annoying and she was ready to hang up if things didn't start working out fast.

"Look here you capitalist slime, I've got a few banks with an easy withdraw possibility that might interest you. They keep tons of dirty cash and I have complete cybernetic control of their security and tech, from cameras to silent alarms, to their own vaults. All I need's a few crews willing to get in and get out and that's it."

"So you think I'm going to fall for this obvious sting operation?" he chuckled. "I don't think so Alex. I thought I trained you better than that."

"Look here you sadistic motherfucker, I don't give a rat's ass what kind of crazy conspiracies pop into your head at this fucking moment," Alex spat. "Now I need four small end crew's at 4 specific banks and I want them all hit in a 20 second window. Now I've worked with you before and I know you can pull of a job like this without an air molecule of error. The crews can be in and out in 2.4 minutes flat without setting off a single alarm. Now I've cased these joints and I've got all the intel you need; so are you going to help me, or do I have to go call Mack or Travis and see what they think?"

The other end was silent. Michael was obviously weighing his options and it could still go either way. But she knew she was starting to hit the right buttons.

"How much is the take?"

Alex breathed a sigh of relief.

"The take is $4.3 in non-consecutive bills, all good old US cash. There are 4 banks in 4 different cities, each one is under my control for security, but not street wise for men on the jobs. I can email you the specs and our attack plan, all you need is to get the locals in each place on board and ready to go ASAP."

"Why are you doing this Alex. You always complained about crime before, and now you're pulling a bank job? Besides what's in it for you, what percent of the cut it yours?"

"I want 50% off the top."

"Ha, that sounds too generous for you, so what is it really?"

"Really I just need some cash to cover a probation bond and fast. I put together a job and now I just need a few crews to pull it off. And I thought you could lend some assistance with your mad skills and all."

"This better not be a trap," He challenged coldly.

"I swear by all of reality that it isn't. Now I'll send you the specs on the banks and you can decide from there."

"Good, I'll take a look into it and see what I can do. But I'm not making any promises Alex... Though is great to hear from you… I'm glad you called kiddo."

"Great talking to you too, goodbye Michael," Alex quickly muttered and hung up the phone.

Her heart was pounding, but she'd done it.

 _It would all be over soon._

 **Author's Notes: I thought Michael would be an interesting character to throw into the mix and help some scenes and the plot along. Hopefully his character works out.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Ready and Set.**

"So Michael is who again," Piper asked for what had to be the one millionth time as they sat with breakfast in bed.

"Look he's just a friend that's all," Alex retorted, and took a sip of her champagne in a teacup.

"Just a friend? So do all your friends happen to be able to assemble 4 separate crews for a bank heist in less than 48 hours?"

 _Damn, Piper wasn't going to let this go was she?_

"Look, Michael was once my step dad, foster dad, whatever. Basically I needed a place to stay and he wanted some help in crime. So I tagged along and pulled a few jobs like this with him. It was an ordinary time for a teenager like me."

"What happened to you two then?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well I ran away. He was starting to succumb more and more to the money and power effect as it went to his head after pulling job after job. One day I'd had enough, so I took off…" Alex explained. "Look it's just the way things are, some of us have greedy capitalist parents, others of us our formal robbers, so I choose to drink champagne with the love of my life on a Sunday afternoon."

"And now you've come back to Michael to try to get him to help us pull this job."

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "Look he may be a dick sometimes, but I know that he means business and is sure good at what he does."

A distant look took to Alex's eyes as the memories flowed back to her.

"There was this one time we were after a big time drug kingpin. The dude dealt heroin like nothing else. Some dealers deal in grams, or ounces, this guy dealt in metric tons. But to move that much H he had to have 5 major processing facilities across the country and a lot of guys running business operations for him. Michael wanted to shut him down in his dirty business and get a huge cut of his cash. I don't have a clue in the world how he did it, but… somehow Michael hit all 5 processing facilities in a 1 minute window."

Piper whistled in appreciation.

"Yeah. Bam, then we had tons of cash…" Alex trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Well that sounds rather exciting. So why did you leave?"

Alex sighed and stared back down at the dark carpet. "I decided crime wasn't the way. Once we were rich I thought everything was going to be great, that our problems would just dissolve. But that isn't the way money works on people; it's a harsh drug that only makes them worse if they don't know how to handle it all at once. Good old Michael had a buddy named Travis who bought off the smoldering remains of the kingpin's supply and distribution system, then he was the one raking in the money and paying us with it. I just couldn't believe that I was living with someone who had become the thing I hated most, who'd become just like my father. Crime is one thing, but drugs are a whole nother world; they poison and ruin people's lives and I couldn't stand that. So I split and started anew with some of the cash I'd earn from the heists. Honestly I don't have clue if it was the right choice, but it's what I did."

"But aren't you the one who says there's no right choice?"

"True, but sometimes I don't think that way, sometimes I fall into old habits…" Alex trailed off again as she pensively stared off into space.

Piper got to all fours and gracefully walked across the bed to Alex's side. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her back down to the bed and cuddled up against her. Alex moved her arms to Piper as well as they stared off into space, together.

"So what will we do after this job, if everything goes well?" Piper wondered aloud.

"Honestly I just focus on the present and let the future fall into place. Seriously I don't have a fucking clue…"

"Come on Alex, you're the one with the vision, with the plan. Just let me see what you see, show me what would happen."

"Okay. Probably we'll just fade into the background, go to classes, watch movies, live the normal college life. We can be back to the world that was torn from us, life will be good again."

Suddenly the thought of the Alex grim reaper from her dream resurfaced in Piper's memory. The evil laugh sent a chill down her spine as she let it replay over and over again.

"But why should we live a normal life?" Piper murmured. "Why should we go back to the status quo?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as she propped herself up on her side to face Piper.

"Well, I just wonder why we'd go for a normal life when we could have so much more. You could start the corporation you always wanted to and find that algae biofuel. I could work with World to make him stronger and better able to help the real world, and we could all work side by side, living an extraordinary life. Why aim for anything less?"

"I'd never expect that idea from you, it just seems so out of place with your way of thinking."

"I think it's just that I really feel free for the first time. I finally stood up to my parents and told the truth. Now we're working to rectify the situation. All of this just feels so perfect the way it is. I don't know, I just think I'm starting to open my eyes and think for myself, stop letting fear drive for me and live for once."

Alex smiled up at her. "I'm glad. The world has so much to offer, Pipes. After this job is done we'll be free together to live our lives however we want. Nothing will stand in our way.

The word nothing echoed through Piper as she remembered the nothingness of the void, and the terrifying laugh of the Alex grim reaper.

 _Nothing will stand in our way._

 **Author's Notes: The chapter speaks for itself this time. To quote Crazy Eyes, "I am but a lowly instrument to the muses." Whatever, this was only a mediocre chapter so I must be a used school instrument who's really out of tune with a little dragon and and crossed out swear words cut into it's frame. Muses I apologize.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Again.**

Sleep wasn't difficult for either of them. They were silent to the world for hour upon hour in deep sleep. Neither one of them wanted to wake up, and so they slept on as the hours flowed past into the eternity of the void.

When Alex awoke she saw the bright light of the midday sun combing her gently out of sleep. She stood up from the bed and looked back at the shining disc of glory in the sky. It was so powerful, so beautiful, so perfect and inspiring.

Alex smiled and turned away from the sun. Spots of color danced before her eyes as she glanced over at Piper who was still dead to the world. Alex smiled at her too, and strode into the main room of her apartment. She was about to grab breakfast when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller id, and was stunned to see Michael.

"Hello."

"Hey, I looked through your notes and details on the job. I gotta say you cased these joints better than any of my students I've seen before, maybe even better than me. Your tech skills sure look like they come in handy."

"So what do you think, are you in?"

"Of course I'm in, but we have a slight problem."

Oh no, what could it be. Did she miss something, did World skip something, what was it?

"You see one of these banks is in the heart of Russian turf in Seattle. As you know they ain't exactly the most friendly when it comes to doing business with outsiders."

"Damn, I know. So what do you want to do?"

"Well I was able to persuade a guy I know with the russians to do the mission. I don't trust him that much, but I sure ain't going to try sending another crew to pull a heist on their turf. Not again."

"Yeah, I got it. But what about the other 3 banks?"

"I've got an expert team that goes by the black panthers on the biggest one. Their street gang is prejudice towards only black guys, but I managed to convince them to hit the bank in their city for us and split the cash rather reasonably. Now the Triad was pretty easy to work with in jobs before and they're in too. All that leaves is me and my boys, and we have all the banks."

"Wait, you're doing this mission yourself?"

"Yeah, I need to get out there more, and the fourth bank is only an hour away from me. But yeah, Al, I got everyone standing by. When are we going to pull the heist?"

"Tomorrow," Alex found herself saying without hesitation, surprising even herself.

"Tomorrow, are you fucking nuts?"

"I was trained by you, so it surly a distinct possibility," she shot back.

Michael ignored her comment bitterly.

"Look I know you want to pull this job, but tomorrow, really? I mean isn't that a little soon and all?"

"Maybe, but I need the money fast and I don't see another option."

"Alex look, I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this and all, but don't let greed stand in your way..."

His words cut into her like blades of ice as he spoke so truthfully and honestly.

"Look, I get that you need the money," he continued, "but we need these guys ready and prepared for the job. We need them onboard and not to have any chance of screwing up."

"Now you look Michael, I need this over with ASAP. I need the cash fast, and the job will work as it is. I'll send you the specs and equipment list for what you and the guys need to be ready to work with so I can synch it with the tech on my end. I'll give you and them a day to get all the stuff and to be ready for the heist tomorrow morning. Then I want to pull it at 9:00 AM my time, precisely the same time in all these places with no error."

"I got it Alex, it just ain't exactly going to be easy," he sighed. "Just send me the specs and I'll get all the teams ready at your command. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Believe me I do," she said coldly as she hung up the phone and stared back darkly towards the rising sun.

 **Author's Notes: ...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Nothing But Work.**

The day slowly dragged by for both Piper and Alex. Piper worked on the accounts and getting the money ready to be moved and the server completely wiped, while Alex prepped and streamlined the security override options.

World had given her the basic control of what she needed from cameras to the alarm system, but Alex wasn't satisfied with that. Not only did the controls need to be available, but they had to be formatted to her liking so everything could be done without any chance of a screw up.

As she continued to code and optimize her custom software terminal she felt just like Steve Jobs, trying to make something not only good, but aesthetically pleasing.

Then again, Steve Jobs never used his creation to rob 4 banks at the same time, so she needed to make sure failure wasn't an option, and this apple wouldn't slip from her grasp.

Alex cracked her knuckles and finished her last line of code as she ran her program. Immediately the window popped up and occupied her monitor. She looked over it and made sure all the key features were there as she needed them. She had designed a specific tab for security cameras, alarms, vaults, and miscellaneous systems; just in case. Then there was a main screen divided into four video feeds, with one for each crew's camera. She opened and arranged the tabs across 5 monitors and added an extra tab to see Piper's money extracted program do its work.

 _She was all set._

"Well I think we've done it," Piper groaned as she rubbed the back of her stiff neck.

"We sure have," Alex replied as she wheeled her chair behind Piper and started to massage her sore neck.

"Oh, that feels really good," Piper sighed as her neck moved back into the clasp of Alex's nimble fingers.

"Well if you think this feels good then you don't know what you're in for."

"Well then, surprise me."

Alex was filled with lust as she moved to take Piper where she was when her phone buzzed annoyingly right after their second kiss.

"Shit, Michael always picks the worst fucking times to call," Alex swore.

"Well I guess you better take this, after all, we do have our job tomorrow and all. If you need me you know where the piano is," Piper said sweetly as she strode out of the room.

Boy did Alex want her right then. Piper maybe off to play the piano, but her fingers certainly wanted to flourish on Piper's instrument. They'd just sat there doing tedious coding for 10 hours, and now she couldn't have Piper; damn Michael and his egregious timing. Her phone buzzed again, as if to remind her of Michael's annoyingness.

"What," she snapped.

"Damn girl, you sound pissed. Did I pull you away from your lesbian girlfriend or what?"

 _Damn it, how did he know? Nevermind, she just needed to focus._

"It's just been a long day Michael, so why the fuck did you call?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you how much of a pain in the ass your request was to set-up with the guys."

"Thanks for that, I really appreciate the gesture on your part," she retorted sarcastically. "Fine, so did you get it all set-up?"

"Of course I did, it was just more costly than I predicted…"

 _Ugh, he was doing his bargaining for more or no deal tactic, damn Mike's manipulation technique._

"Fuck you Michael."

"Well I thought you didn't like men…"

"Well jack yourself off then."

"Sweetheart you know I already am."

 _Damn, negotiation was always tough and he only liked it more when she was upset._

"Fine then, how much of my cut do I have to give to cover your expenses and that of the crew for gear and set-up."

"Wo, who said anything about percent of your cut?"

"Come on, you're still the good old scam artist I knew before. So how fucking much?"

"2%."

"2% total, not 2% of my cut, aka 4% of my cut?"

"What?"

"I get 50%, so 2% of my cut brings it down to 49% of the total cut. But you mean 2% off my cut, so down to 48% of the total, aka 4% of my cut."

"Sure, that's what I think I meant, but I'll leave the math up to you."

"Yet you're doing it without me and taking nearly $90,000 off my cut. So tell me Michael, why be so cheap?"

"Look it's the risk. I lose trust when I give them these kind of requirements with you tech, so I'm charging for the risk. Basic capitalism right?"

"Whatever Michael. So all the crews have the tech and are set for the mission tomorrow?"

"Yep, but I've had some trust issues with the Russians, they don't much like these demands of yours for body cams and van cams."

"Fine, but I expect $2,000,000.75 if the Russians don't pay up."

"What do you mean?"

"Their your crew, your risk if they don't play right."

"That isn't fair…"

"Too bad, life isn't fair."

"Feeling a little harsh today are you?" he teased.

"Let's just get this fucking job over with. Now I want everyone in their vans with tech on at 9:25 central time in all their locals for a quick system check and mission briefing. Then at 9:50 all of your crew's will pull into the bank parking lot. At 9:59 I disable the silent alarms and loop the security cameras. At 10:00 they run in, I unlock the vaults, your crews grab the cash in your bags and are out of there by 8:02. There you have it."

"Good girl, I always told you timing was important, looks like you actually listened to me," Michael replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Whatever Michael, just give them the details and I'll check in with you and your crews tomorrow at 9:25 Central time. Make sure this works."

"Come on Alex you know it will."

"For your sake I hope so."

"Ha, as intimidating as always. Well I gotta go and get some shut eye. Night Alex."

"Good night Michael."

And she hung up. Alex shook her head and walked into the piano room.

"Piper lifted her fingers from the keys and turned towards Alex.

"So is everything set?"

"Everything's set, all we need to do is wait," Alex replied in a monotone voice.

"Really, a House of the Dead 2 quote?"

"Damn I was sure you'd miss that reference."

"Come on, like I'm going to miss a reference to game that was hilariously converted into a typing game that I speedrun?"

"That's true enough," Alex laughed. "Hopefully things go well tomorrow and I'll get to play the game with you."

"That seems like a good celebration, a Typing for the Dead playoff."

"I look forward to it," Alex smirked.

"Me too."

"Are you ready for this, Pipes?"

"I'm nervous, but I have confidence in us and what we're doing."

"Good, so do you need a nice before heist fuck, cause that's tradition yo?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Piper grinned as she straddled Alex in a passionate embrace.

 **Author's Notes: Nothing that needs to be said really...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Pre-Heist Love Making.**

"So we're skipping dinner," Piper asked between kisses.

"Yeah, but I'm totally eating you for dessert," Alex replied as she pulled Piper's shirt off over her head.

Alex moved her head down to Piper's jeans and grabbed the zipper between her front teeth. Slowly she unzipped the jeans and dragged them off. Now she was down to just panties and a bra, just the way Alex wanted her.

"So are you ready for this Piper? Heists really get me freaky." Alex smirked.

"Just do it."

And Alex was back to Piper's lips; her tongue moved at lightning speed as she forced her way deeper into Piper's mouth. Simultaneously she ran her hands behind Piper's back to peel off her bra. Once her tits were exposed Alex moved in for the kill.

She pulled Piper against her and lifted her onto the outstretched body of the grand piano. She climbed over Piper and straddled her as she pinned her legs down and leaned forward and firmly placed both her hands tenaciously over Piper's breasts. She swirled her palms back and forth in an erotic rhythm as Piper's nipples hardened effortlessly to her caress.

"Now baby are you ready for what's about to happen?"

"You know I am."

"Good, but I assure you I'll surprise you."

And of course Alex was right. In an instant she'd flung her body off of Piper's into a spinning flip. She tucked inwards, twisting back in her mid air roll, as she land perfectly on balance at on the floor at Piper's feet. She smiled and as she splayed Piper's legs before her.

"Are you going to hack me baby? Oh I need to be breached."

"Good."

Alex slid effortlessly out of her dark clothes, locking her eyes maliciously, but playfully with Piper's. She crawled forward, gripping her as pulled her panties down with tantalizingly fitness, painfully slowly.

"Oh baby…"

"Be patient Pipes, it'll be worth the wait."

And it was as Piper uttered an inhuman sound of simultaneous pain and pleasure upon the collision as Alex slammed nuckles into her pussy.

"How's that?"

"Fucking awesome."

"Good, mind if we try to scissor some?"

"Fuck yeah," Piper sighed.

Alex climbed back on the piano and moved between her legs, her pussy against Piper's and she started to accelerate, then she was rubbing away like crazy.

Piper joined into the motion and thrust back into Alex as she rubbed her off.

"Yeah baby, rub me right," Alex muttered as she felt Piper against her.

For the first time dominance didn't seem matter as they made love. It was like a coin balanced on it's side and stayed perfectly upright instead of turning to one head or another. Their rhythm was somehow synced and they balanced each other out with each jab and every thrust.

They were linked in making love, the sex sublime as climax shot closer and closer…

"Ahh," they sighed a they came simultaneously against each other. They stayed locked in position as they breathed in and out heavily, finding release in the cool feel of the piano.

"So Alex, does this mean we have to clean the piano?"

"Fuck," Alex cursed.

 **Author's Notes: I know, not a long chapter, but I'll have another one out soon.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Time To Talk.**

Eventually Alex pried herself out from between Piper and flopped down beside her on the piano.

"Well you've got to admit that was…"

"Amazing," Piper offered.

"Exactly, if we can sync like this all the time the world will be at our feet."

"Yeah," Piper sighed.

Piper stared off into space into the plaster above, her world vibrating and shaking in a way she couldn't understand. It was a slight daze with tears starting to well up in her eyes, filling her with fear.

"Hey, it's all going to be alright Piper. Things will go well and it will be better after tomorrow," Alex whispered confidently.

"But how can you be so sure? How can you always be so sure of yourself, so sure it'll all work out? How does the fear, the worry not get to you?"

Alex turned back to Piper. She moved her hand softly to Piper's cheek, and lightly caressed her.

"I'm not immune to fear or worry, no one is. I just choose to let these emotions flow, I choose to be free of their effects, because I know those emotions have nothing good to give me. So I give no weight to them. "

"But how? I am overwhelmed with fear, and it's killing me, it's tearing deep into my soul. I don't know how to fight it anymore."

"You just need to fight it Piper. Just take in everything you feel and tie it down to the planks of your mind. Show fear who's boss and beat that motherfucker into the fucking dirt."

"I don't get it. How do I beat fear?"

"Well all you have to fear is fear itself."

"But the danger of getting caught, the fact that I'm so blatantly breaking the law I…"

"Just aren't educated emotionally yet. Once you beat those bastards down all will be fine."

"What?"

"Here Piper, let me tell you a story, an analogy if you will that could help."

"Okay."

Alex hooked her arm around Piper and began to softly tell her tale.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who was afraid. She feared nearly everything and took as little risk as possible. But everything she did felt like a risk of death, even simple things like climbing the stairs scared her. So one day she decided to end it all, to leap off a two story building and fall to her death. She closed her eyes and fell fearfully into the arms of death. She appeared in the darkness of the void with death who cackled and growled at her. But the girl only stood there staring back hard at death. For the first time she wasn't afraid, she was disappointed. "So why are you not scared of me child, why don't you cower like you do in life?" Death asked the girl. "Because I came to you to escape fear, but all you've done is try to scare me. Well I'm done running from fear, if you are just trying to scare me, then I'm not afraid of you." And the shadowy figure of death melted away from her and the girl woke up from her fall. She had passed out, but was otherwise perfectly fine. After that she no longer feared death, or anything, because she knew death too was only fear and ultimately she accepted that and lived on without fear."

"That story was, so…"

"Weird, I know. But my point is that dwelling in negative things never helped anyone. If you worry and focus on the negatives of the future that's what you'll get. But if you plan for the worst, but focus on the present and beat fear into the ground, all fear can do is dissolve."

"Thanks for trying to help, but I don't think I get it."

"Okay, then let me guide you through it."

Alex moved closer to Piper and let Piper lay her head against Alex's chest.

"Now close your eyes, and I'll take you away from all this."

Piper obeyed and closed her eyes.

"Good. Now imagine you're on a beach. The sand is white and smooth under your bare feet. There's a slight breeze blowing off the ocean, and you can smell the salt, you can taste the ocean in the air."

Piper was starting to see it, to taste the fresh stray of the ocean in her mind.

"Good," Alex breathed. "Now it's early morning and the sun is only a faint light in the distance. The beautiful pinks and yellows dance before your eyes in the distance. You're fully awake and fully conscious on this perfect beach. You're day is entirely free, you have no obligations, no plan, just a day to yourself, a day of complete freedom in the warm rays of the rising sun. You feel the shine of the sun's rays and feel how nice and perfect this morning is."

"Palm beach," Piper sighed as she snuggled against Alex and was lost in the void of sleep.

 **Author's Notes: It's heist time bitches. Let's get this show on the road.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: The Job.**

The morning felt like a perfect one for a bank robbery. Besides her sore back from sleeping on the grand piano Alex felt perfectly alive and full of more excitement than ever. For years she'd gone out of the game and it felt sublime to be back. She could taste it.

"Are you ready for this?" Alex asked Piper as they stepped into Alex's computer lab.

"Sure. I'm sure we've got this," Piper tried to say confidently.

"Good, I'll check in with Michael, you check in with World and make sure the digital cash is ready for removal pronto."

"Roger that Aris," Piper teased.

"Drop it, I do not resemble the greek goddess of spite. I'm more of an athena or aphrodite."

"Ha. Let's just say I can be Zeus and you can be Hades?"

"Fine, army of the dead and some solitude are a ok with me. Now you ready for this Pipes?"

"Fuck yeah," Piper replied as she got to work with World immediately.

Now Alex was envious of Piper's ability to dive in so easily. Then again computers were simple to Piper, while Michael and his teams were not simple to Alex. But being back in the game still was a thrill she needed. She could be up to the challenge.

Alex sat down at her heist station and pulled up all five monitors; ready to go. The cameras in the banks were ready for her sequel injection algorithm, all the vaults were ready to open at her command of a single keystroke, and the silent alarms were ready to be silenced. Alex checked the time on her clock, 9:21.

She sighed again and pulled her chair forward so that her lips were right at her microphone. She switched to the private channel she'd set-up with Michael and prepared to speak.

"So Michael are you there?"

"What's up sugar shine, are you ready for this action?" he hollered back in her headset.

"If I was in it for the action then I'd be at your side instead of hiding away."

"True point cupcake, so what's up?"

"What's up, I want a status update on the crews and our job."

"Status update, sweetheart you're sounding like robot or some statistic douche bag at a big corporate headquarters. What happened to the fine fire demon of awesomeness I once knew?"

"She's still here, but I'm saving that fire for when I need it. Now I have two minute left, and I need the intel on our job," Alex persisted.

"Fine. I have everyone in position now and they're waiting for the radio check."

"So, can I get some more detail?"

"Fine. The panthers are pros, and they're ready, my team is on complete standby and is just the right guys for the job… Then there are the russians and the chinese."

"So…"

"So the Chinese had some issues with set-up equipment, and the Russians are making some stuff... difficult…"

"Difficult?"

"I heard their refusing video contact."

"What, I need that!"

"Sorry then sweetheart, I don't have any say in the matter. Now you need to get ready for the radio check, I'll talk later."

Then michael cut the connection.

Alex slumped back in her seat and pulled up the com feed for her 4 teams. All the screens were black and empty and it was 9:24.

The time changed to 9:25 and immediately the camera feed for the Panther's van came up in sight. Two seconds later the feed for Michael's van came up. Then the Russian feed flashed and remained black. Then 25 seconds later the Chinese feed came online in their van.

 _Good. Everyone was set for the job, now things just needed to work out right._

Alex switched her mic to the entire group com system and spoke.

"Good morning everyone, this is project Burn Banks, and if you don't like the name then get the fuck past it. Now you have received your mission instructions but I want to brief you on them once again. At 9:55 you will pull your van into position outside the bank that you have been assigned to target. Once in the parking lot you will pull into a empty space on the far side of the lot. There you will switch on your camera feed on the outside of the van and I'll check to make sure the coast is clear. Once I am assured on this I will disable the silent alarm at 9:59 as well as loop all the security camera feeds. Now you will pull the van up in front of the bank and park in the empty space there with the back of the van towards the building. At exactly 10:00 you will jump out and rush into the building with seven armed gunmen. Two of you guard the front door, Three of you grab hostages and hold up the tellers, and the other two of you need to run to the vault. When you do I will unlock it and the contents are yours. Throw all the money in your eight duffle bags and then run out the main door. All of you file out and jump into the back of the van. Then follow the pre-programmed route I sent you and retreat to safety. From there you know the rest for the process of laundering ad transferring the money and the correct percentages. Now, this operation will take only 2.4 minutes if done correctly and will not get you any heat. So follow these steps and you will be handsomely rewarded. Now everyone give me a radio check in."

"Ready." Michael's team confirmed.

"Ready." The panthers replied.

"Let's do this." The Russians hissed.

"Yes." The chinese affirmed.

Alex cut her com link to all of them and sat back. Then she switched to the russian feed and said sharply, "I know you want to hide your identity in the van from me, but know that if my other instructions are not followed to the exact letter I will not open that vault or disable the bank's security. Now I don't want you to get any heat on this, but I need all my other instructions followed or no deal."

She cut her feed and waited for a response.

"Fine. We will follow your instructions from here on."

Alex still didn't like the look of their team, but was willing to work with them anyways. They only had one shot at this and they weren't about to fuck it up.

"Good. I'll check in with you at 9:55."

Alex cut her com again and leaned back against her chair.

"Rough day as a team player?" Piper mused.

"You don't know the half of it. Is the money ready to go?"

"Yes. World and I have it all optimized and we should have the entire operation completed by 10:02:15.47."

"Good. My guys are surprisingly ready and in position. Now all we need to do is wait for the time to hack."

"True. So are we ready for this job to commence."

"Fuck yeah we are. Just think, in less than an hour we'll be millionaires," Alex said excitedly.

"Yeah we will be rich," Piper replied enthusiastically. "Yep, and this will finally all be over. I just hope it goes smoothly."

"Trust me it will Piper. Soon it'll all be over. Your dad will be out a ton of cash, and he's laundering millions that aren't on the books. He'll lose that and insurance can't cover it. So he'll be out his fortune and you and I will be set for life. Maybe then we'll actually go to our classes."

"Anything's possible," Piper laughed.

 **Author's Notes: It's go time.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: The Heist.**

"Okay, everything is clear, local police scanners are good, everything is set. Now everyone be ready in exactly 155 seconds," Alex commanded.

Alex silenced her mic and leaned back against her chair. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Everything okay over there?" Piper asked.

Alex smiled back at her. "Sure is beautiful. Are you ready to grab the cash?"

"Well if your algorithm holds up everything should be good."

"Holds up, my code will hold its own in any battle."

"Well I hope so. So are your eleven guys in position mr. Ocean?"

"Damn Piper this isn't a movie, this is the thrill and boredom of a real job. And unlike Ocean's 11 they will notice if a swat car just drives off with all the cash."

"Seriously we need to see more movies together."

"Fuck yeah we do. Go to classes, see movies, now you are speaking my fucking language."

"Don't get too cocky Alex, let's just do this and we'll see from there."

"Fine pipes, and hopefully we won't need the swat team disguises here because I didn't order them."

"I've got faith you can pull this off Al."

Alex smiled. Piper was the perfect package, a woman like no other. And soon enough she'd have her all to herself for as long as she wanted.

It was 9:59 and time to go. Alex ran her line of code and saw all the cameras loop to the footage from the previous morning. The alarms went offline and the vaults were ready on her command.

"Okay, everyone pull up to the front of the bank and prepare for entry. All cameras and Alarms are disabled, 25 seconds until unit entry."

Alex waited as the seconds ticked by. Piper was facing her, waiting for the signal. Alex held up her arm as the last ten seconds ticked by. Her heart was in her mouth and everything was completely silent.

"Now," Alex shouted.

Piper hit the initiation key and the money started flowing in. On the monitors Alex watched as all the teams ran into the banks. Michael's crew had handguns, the panthers had shot guns and M16's, the chinese had submachine guns, and the Russians had AK47's. The effect was same everywhere as all the teams moved in, they had the bank's undivided attention.

The panthers were to the tellers in a split second and had everyone on the ground in a heartbeat. Michael was taking his time to get his guys in position, but they weren't far behind.

Alex moved to the vault controls and opened the main vaults in all four banks.

All the team's were in and immediately stashing the money. There wasn't a ton of it, so they didn't have to take an eternity with it, but it still was a lot more green then Alex had seen in awhile. They had it all in less than 30 seconds. But the chinese were moving slow, and only had half the cash by the one minute deadline. Alex stared on anxiously as she watched all the crews get to work.

Then there was a beep on her speaker. She looked up and saw that the panthers had made it to their vehicle and were headed for extraction. Michael's team was out next and took off. Then the feed to the Russians vehicle went offline. _What the fuck were they doing?_

"Attention team four, I've lost vehicle tracking, please respond."

Then she heard the sound as the audio surveillance was cut too.

 _Damn it, they were probably betraying her, but Alex had no time to pay attention to that. The chinese were still in the vault._

"Team three, we need you out of the building in 25 seconds. Hurry up."

That seemed to do the trick. The chinese took off and were out the door with five seconds to spare. _Good, everything was going well, maybe it would all work out._

Then the sound of the AK47's filled her speakers. Alex turned in horror to see the scene in slow motion of the Russians firing into the line of hostages before them. The bullets tore through the hostages, slicing them to nothing but blood. Then they left the bank full of nothing but death.

 _No witnesses left behind._

Alex gasped in horror.

"All $7.58 Million are ours, and have been fully extracted and encrypted. Accounts are transferring to crypto currencies in the next few hours to avoid suspicion. It'll be ours for good by day's end. I'm frying the server now," Piper smiled, cheerfully.

And Alex watched as the cameras flashed in static nothingness before her very eyes. She still couldn't believe what the Russians had done, but had no time to dwell on that. She glanced over and saw that all the teams besides the Russians had made it out and were in the clear.

 _At least it hadn't been a complete disaster._

Then Michael's voice crackled into her headset. "Hey sweetheart, we've got heat on us. Someone must have snitched on my team, the cops were on us in a second."

"Damn. Are you okay?" she cursed.

"Fine for now, but the van's under fire and I've got no escape..."

Then the audio cut out in a sea of gun fire.

 _Fuck._

 **Author's Notes: As much as I want to write this full time, I've got work to keep me busy through the whole week. So this may be the last chapter til saturday or so, but we'll see. Enjoy and feel free to review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Heat Is On.**

Alex was paralyzed with fear, the cold, icy feeling of a heist gone back creepy up her spine and numbing her bones with the insufferable cold.

 _As annoying as Michael could be she still felt like he was family, and she couldn't let anything happen to him, not after she left him._

But now here she was stuck staring a blank screen and fearing for his life.

"Alex is everything okay," Piper chimed in.

Alex felt fully paralyzed and couldn't bring herself to move a single muscle.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

"Alex, what is it?" Piper urged, fear flowing into her voice.

"It's Michael he's being chased by the police," Alex finally managed to utter.

"What? How could this happen?"

"It was the damn Russians. They have to be the ones who squealed on him."

"Fuck. So what do we do?"

"I don't know. Michael is the closest thing I ever had to a father I remotely was ok with. Now he's under attack, and I can't do a fucking thing to save him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when the police show they show hard. If you run you're on the tracker. They call in all units for a chase if they can't tag you or get a license plate. Then they follow you wherever you go, and there's no way out unless you end them all. Michael was never the type, only Travis was ballsy enough to pull that shit off."

"Well we can't sit here and do nothing," Piper sighed.

"We're fucking screwed. He won't rat on us, but this is on me and there's nothing we can do about it."

"We'll see about that," Piper replied as fierce determination filled her voice.

Alex had no clue what Piper was planning. Fuck, she couldn't think at all with the bullets she was sweating. But whatever it was Piper was planning, she knew it must be brilliant.

Piper turned away from Alex and back to face World.

"World, Michael is under fire, do you have a visual?"

"This is which Michael on the planet earth?"

"The Michael in this operation we pulled, now don't be shitty. Alex's tracker should still be transmitting the coordinates, can you get a lock on the signal?"

"Yes, I have his location."

The main monitor pulled up a blinking red dot labeled, Michael.

"Good, now divert all available botnets to filling in local data and getting us visual contact with all hostiles and the target."

"Master, I have 9,834 botnets standing by. How many do you want here?"

"50 should suffice."

"Yes master."

The screen immediately became a jumbled mess of terminals and code speeding by as usual. Then, in a split second, the map with Michael's dot was back, but now the space around him was filled with an entire 3d model of the city. Behind him there were 5 police cars firing miniature bullets at his van.

"How did you fucking do that?" Alex asked, stunned.

"Simple, I…" World began.

"Can wait on the explanation."

"Very good master."

"Now World, map out all possible escape routes while scanning for all police vehicles. Then give me an update on all attempts at tracking the van and then jam all coms."

"Roger that."

And again the screen became a jumbled mess of code as World worked his magic. Then a second later a red box flashed on screen reading: NO ESCAPE.

"What do you mean by No Escape?" Alex questioned in outrage.

"There's no escape possible. There are 20 police cars blocking all possible escape routes."

"Damn it," Piper swore. "Wait, why don't you clear a path?"

"What?" Alex asked.

"The police cars here are brand new with plenty of features set up through computer chips, right? Now World can you hack in and acquire complete access to all vehicles and systems?"

"83% are equipped for full control, I can hack in within 7 seconds, 13.8 seconds to make it untraceable."

"Pull in 50 more botnets and make it untraceable," Piper shouted.

The hack was done in less than 5 seconds and the word, HACKED, flashed over every police car on screen.

"Good, now we need to make sure Michael knows where to go," Piper replied. "Look he's headed out of the city, right at their trap. They have spikes down over here on his current route and 2 police cars waiting to jump him. Now if he makes a right hand turn there's another car at this next intersection. But if that's gone, then there are only two more on this route and he's in the clear. So let's have some fun."

"Fun? What are you talking about, Michael is driving right into a trap," Alex managed.

"Not anymore he isn't. World execute your plan."

"Yes master."

Alex's heart was pounding in her mouth as she watched the screen vigilantly. She stared in disbelief as one of the cars hiding near the spies drove out in the middle of the road. If that wasn't enough it put on it's hazard lights and slowly backed over the spikes.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex stammered in disbelief.

"You'll see," Piper replied with a huge grin.

Then the other lurking police car drove out of where it was hiding and zoomed at high speeds towards Michael. The van immediately made a hard right at the intersection. The police cars moved to follow, but the car didn't stop moving forward at high speeds. Then it turned sideways and drifted in a perfect horizontal path as it smashed into four of the five police cars in pursuit.

"Wow," Alex marveled.

"I know right, but there's still one car in pursuit, and one right ahead. Hmm, World is there anything you can use as a viable ramp?"

"Yes master, there's a construction site with a viable ramp on the far side of the street."

"Good. Launch the car in pursuit at the one lurking ahead, this will be epic."

"Very good Master."

And Alex watched as the pursuit vehicle made a hard right into the construction site and disappeared. Then as Michael headed straight for the lurking police car it got taken down hard by the flying car, sending them both careening through a laundromat window.

Michael's van made a hard left and was headed straight for the last two police cars. They were speeding towards him side by side now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Alex swore.

Piper turned to her casually, like they were enjoying a casual breakfast in a local diner. WIth a tone equally casual she mused, "Alex how do you want them to go down?"

"What?"

"You've got about three seconds to decide."

Alex couldn't manage anything but to stare. She was locked up, unable to think under all the pressure.

"Hmmm, I want something stylish World. How about they both merge into each other and fly apart into double rolls? Yeah, I like that. World execute my idea, but first blare some Highway to the Dangerzone out of both car's speakings."

"Very good Master."

And then Alex heard the classic beat as Dangerzone rocketed through the car's speakers at max volume, the police not having a clue what to do. Then a second later the two police cars slammed into each other and went into synchronous rolls around Michael's van.

"And now we are home free," Piper smiled. "It was almost too easy."

 **Author's Notes: And that's how we do a heist.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Post Heist.**

"Hey Michael are you alright?" Alex burst out as soon as the other end of the phone connected.

Her heart was in her mouth, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"I think so," Michael sighed. "One minute we were under serious heat, the next all their cars crashed and we got away home free. I've never seen luck like that before."

"That wasn't luck Michael. I got a little assistance on my end."

"Wait, that was you?"

"Yep. Police cars are easy enough to hack apparently."

"Damn girl, that was pretty fucking impressive. I might need you for the next job."

"Fuck you for thinking that," Alex laughed. "What about the money, do you have it or did you try to bribe the cops gunfire with it?"

"Yeah kid, my team's got it and the panthers and chinese texted the same from their end. The russians are staying dark though."

"I know, it fucking sucks. I'm sure they're the ones who got to you, but I have no leads on them."

"Wait, they fucking ratted us out?"

"Looks like."

"Damn. If you get any leads I want to make sure those sons of bitches pay for trying to backstab me. I'll be in touch when I have more intel on the cash."

"Good, I'll call you later. Bye."

Alex hung up the phone and laid her head down against the hardwood desk.

"Hey my millionaire girlfriend, are you ready to celebrate?" Piper asked with a coy smile.

"Did we just actually pull that off?" Alex asked incredulously, still staring into the desk.

"Fuck yeah we did. The money has been scrambled, and your teams were badass there Al. I mean you were so good and so confident, that was just fucking amazing."

 _Confident, what the hell was Piper talking about?_

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's over."

"Yes, I am too," World agreed. "I just made the transfer of the $1.5 million to cover the parole bond. Now Piper is home free for the foreseeable future."

That news brought a smile to Alex's lips. She finally felt happy having saved Piper, and that her plan had actually worked out well enough.

"So we did it, we made it," Alex sighed. "Over 5.5 million in electronic funds and at least an extra mil or two in cash. We actually fucking did it. I feel like I'm just waking up from a trance, or a bad dream. I mean, we fucking did it."

"Damn right we did, and it was amazing. My dad's going to fucking freak when he finds out he lost all this money. Insurance will cover most of it, but it'll drain his resources to make sure the guys laundering money are paid off so they don't put a cap in the back of his head. And the media is going to put the heat on him now. I can't wait to see the anger and rage in his pathetic face."

"Me too babe…" Alex sighed.

 _Because of me at least 17 people are dead. If I hadn't done this, the russians wouldn't have gunned them down. This is on me, it's my fault..._

"So let's go and fucking celebrate," Alex said, faking a smile.

"Good, you two deserve it," World agreed. "While you have your fun I'm going to make sure all the money is secure. Do you want me to test out my new and improved trading bots?"

"Sure World. Start with half a million and see what you can do," Piper advised.

"Of course. I also noticed some key details about the Russian mob. I have a few terabytes of data on them. Do you want me to look into uncovering more about them?"

Alex stared back in anger. She remembered what the Russians had done to all those innocent people as a warning.

 _I'll make you fucking pay for that you pricks._

"World I want everything you can find on them so they can pay for what they've done," Alex replied coldly.

"Very good. I will get to it."

Alex closed the door and breathed out a sigh. It was a win, yet the day's troubles still crawled through Alex's body like long needles.

"Well you sure look tense."

"I know, I just can't stand what the Russians did."

"I know, but we handled it and Michael got away free."

Wait a minute, Piper must not have seen the innocent people those brutes gunned down. Maybe that was for the best, and she didn't need to ruin the moment.

"Yeah. So would you like some champagne?"

"Yes please."

Alex cross the room to the kitchen. She took a bottle out of the fridge and popped the cork, expertly pouring two glasses of the gold, sparkling liquid.

"How about a toast," Alex said as she held up her glass. "To a job well done…"

"And to snacking on pussy for the rest of this day," Piper added.

"Oh, I love it when you read my mind."

They clinked glasses and took a swig of the champagne. It tasted as excellent as usual. Piper downed the rest of her glass and smiled seductively at Alex.

"What, we're not going to finish the bottle before we fuck?"

"Alex, I haven't had an orgasm all fucking day. I've been dealing with a lot of numbers and emotions. I need this. Afterwards we can drink as much as you want and watch some movies or something. I don't know, for once we are actually free. We have enough money to live on forever… so let's fuck, cause I need to fucking cum."

Alex smiled back as she pulled Piper into a passionate kiss, the scene of the shooting still playing out before her closed eyes. Then it was gone with the taste of Piper.

Everything was going to be alright.

 **Author's Notes: If only most college students had this much initiative right? Oh right, their tired as hell. I take it back. Still seven million isn't bad for a day's work. I've seen better, but overall not bad.**

 **Here's to a good week and 12.1% gain on my portfolio. Maybe World's trading bots can do better, but I'll take it.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Next Step.**

"Ahh, I am so out of it," Piper said with a goofy smile as she finished another glass.

"Damn, you're such a fucking light weight," Alex grinned back at her with an equally drunk expression."

"I've had at least six, I have a right to be out of it."

"Fucking A you do, we've earned this break."

After an entire harsh week of sleepless nights, planning, and worrying it was finally over. Relief was in the air.

"So, tell me this... what the fuck should we do next?" Alex posed.

"You mean like right now or in general?"

"Right now I want to do you again, and I know you feel the same way on that. There is no question there. But let's say tomorrow and the next week? What do we do with our newly enriched lives?"

"You're the one who's planned this kind of shit, why don't you tell me?"

"No I'm serious Pipes," Alex said with a drunken grin.

"If that's serious then fuck me."

"You know I will," Alex laughed, kissing Piper on her rosy cheek. "But first tell me what the fuck we are going to do? I'm cool with winging it, but you probably feel differently. So what's the plan?"

"Well," Piper said, leaning in a little closer. "I say we have ourselves some fun for a few days to celebrate our victor, make some good memories. Then we go to some classes, maybe cut it down to only a class or two a semester of course. We work with World to invest our money and grow it, we go out and hit the town, and we make sweet ass love whenever we want because we are completely free and rich. How's that sound?"

"I'm down with that. But we also need to go to the beach this spring or summer, fuck it winter if we can find the right place. Not a fan of tragedy of the commons."

"Ha, I know what you mean. Still I'm down for that idea. A nice spot all to ourselves."

"Good. You know, this is really fucking good," Alex smiled. "For the first time in my life everything is just fucking good. I have the most amazing girlfriend ever, who not only created an Artificially intelligent computer, but also loves what I love, is a fucking amazing animal in bed, and is just on all the time. On top of that we are fucking rich, we're young, and we never have to do anything if we don't want to. The world is our oyster."

"So crack me open and suck out my juices," Piper smiled.

"You know I fucking will," Alex replied with a kiss. "Let's fucking do this."

 **Author's Notes: A short chapter, but I thought it needed to be in there. More soon.**


End file.
